


Ворон сидел на его плече

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020
Summary: Наверное, Эван должен был умереть. Но смерть не входит в его планы, как и неожиданная встреча с бывшим, поставившая все с ног на голову.Текст написан для команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020.Можно столкнуться с довольно вольным обращением с мифологией и историей кельтских племен.
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Other(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_other_Abe  
> Гамма: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alata

Наверное, Эван должен был умереть.  
Но смерть не входит в его планы.

В первый раз все списали на случайность. Окей, Эван даже может в это поверить.  
Во второй — недоработка отдела анализа. Зная тех придурков, и на это Эван может купиться.  
Уже после первого дела Эвана кое-кто начинает называть Лаки — Счастливчик. После второго иначе, чем Лаки Мо, его уже не называет никто. Только капитан — белобрысая сука Джексон — не присоединяется к коллективу.  
Эван сам до сих пор не понимает, как выжил. Дом должен был его сожрать. Никто не выпутывался из подобной передряги. Вот, восьмипалому Ричу какая-то сраная духовка два пальца отхватила, а его в дуплекс заносит с разряженными поглотителями, но он как-то выбирается. Очухивается в переулке и сначала не понимает, где лежит и почему воняет кошачьей мочой. Последнее, что помнит — это вздыбившийся волной ступени лестницы и летящие прямо в него балясины, а дальше сплошная чернота. Треснувшее ребро и ссадина на голове заживают быстро, только шрам на виске остается на память, но вспомнить, как он выбрался из дуплекса, и главное, как удалось стабилизировать этот самый дуплекс, Эван так и не может.  
После второго случая он полностью уверяется, что их отделу анализа доверять нельзя. Отправить сотрудника в одиночку на аномалию восьмого уровня — это надо было остатков мозга лишиться. С тех пор Эван всегда сначала сам все проверяет. Он считает, что лучше потерять день времени, чем сдохнуть на работе из-за какого-нибудь халтурщика.  
У Эвана и специальный измерительный прибор с набором встроенных датчиков есть: остался на память, так сказать, кое от кого. Он его не светил раньше, а теперь придется. Иначе как объяснить, что один Эван не собирается лезть на объект?  
Эван сидит в машине в сотне миль от Торонто и наблюдает за симпатичным домиком на севере Уэлленда, недалеко от того места, где сходятся рукава Уэллендского канала. Холодный резкий ветер трепет верхушки деревьев, носит туда-сюда опавшую бурую листву, кидает временами пригоршни колючего первого снега в лобовое стекло, химической хвоей пахнет освежитель воздуха, который ему всучили на сервисе. Счетчик, сжатый в руках, абсолютно однозначно мигает красной восьмеркой, а Эван экипирован на двойку. Черт. Летом можно было бы сослаться на растительность — прямо за домом начинается лесополоса, тянущаяся до самого Уэллендского канала, но сейчас этот фокус не пройдет.  
Эван выжидает еще немного. Ха! Будто восьмерка может сама собой превратиться в двойку. Ну или хотя бы в тройку. С третьим уровнем он бы даже рискнул. Но ни через пять минут, ни через двадцать ничего не меняется. Сам дом внешне ничем не отличается от соседних. Невысокий белый забор, пожухлый газон, фасад выкрашен в модный лет пять назад кофейный цвет, краска немного выцвела, но выглядит все равно аккуратно.  
Пока он осматривается, начают сгущаться сумерки — время близится к пяти, пора возвращаться в Торонто.

**********

— Рич, мне нужно больше масготов*, — заявляет Эван Восьмипалому на следующее утро. — А еще лучше — напарник. Два, — поправляется он.  
Рич смотрит на Эвана внимательнее и хмурится.  
— Обоснование есть?  
После того случая с духовкой он написал рапорт о переводе в местечко потише. В принципе, с такой травмой он мог остаться на должности, работе это не мешает, но Рич решил по-своему.  
— Никакого, только чутье.  
Эван не хочет прощаться со счетчиком: по должности он ему не положен, могут и конфисковать. А еще он не собирается писать объяснительную, откуда взялся этот прибор.  
— По совокупности косвенных признаков? — пытается подсказать Рич.  
— Какие признаки, Рич? Зима на дворе, — качает головой Эван.  
— Эван, у меня накладная на комплект для нейтрализации второго уровня.  
Если Рич называет его по имени, то дело плохо. Эван, разумеется, отлично понимает Рича: склад, отчетность, все дела. Как и Рич понимает Эвана. Выходя на оперативную работу, со временем начинаешь полагаться не только на аналитиков, но и на свое чутье.  
— Накладная подписана Джексон, — сочувственно добавляет Рич.  
Ну разумеется, а кем еще, думает Эван. Вслух, правда, этого не говорит. Смысл? Он приваливается спиной к стене, обшитой дешевыми панелями. На склад никто, кроме него, этим утром не рвется. Вокруг них тихо, только в дальнем углу зала, гулко щелкая, помигивает сдыхающая лампа.  
Попробовать разжалобить Рича?  
— Может есть что-нибудь неучтенное? Или только поступившее после перезарядки, которое ты еще не оприходовал? Или списанное в брак?  
— Брак? Сегодня еще слишком рано для шуток, Лаки Мо.  
Ну да, это он глупость говорит. Друиды не делают брак. Их масготы всегда исправны. В сущности, прототип этих штук — это те самые талисманы, которыми усыпаны полки в любой друидской лавке, но в Управление друиды носят особые, которые как были в самых первых накладных названы masgot, так никто так и не удосужился до сих пор придумать им новое название.  
— Послушай, если ты думаешь, что там не все чисто, — Рич нервно облизывает губы, — сходи в друидскую лавку. Говорят, в той, что на Хай Парк, можно не только «бытовыми» талисманами разжиться, но и чем посерьезней.  
Эван решает последовать совету Рича. Выйдя на улицу, он оборачивается на здание Управления и замечает, что часть вывески погасла. Название «Управление по надзору и контролю за аномальными явлениями окружающей среды» в свое время разбили на две строки, потому что посчитали слишком длинным для этого фасада. Видимо, вчерашним ветром повредило что-то в конструкции, и нижняя строка, которая «за аномальными явлениями окружающей среды», сегодня не горит. Эван думает, что по соцсетям в ближайшие дни разлетится немало снимков вывески. Особенно, если не забывать, что Управление делит здание со штаб-квартирой полиции. Он смеется про себя над говорящим совпадением и начинает спускаться по ступеням.

**********

Ветер дует со стороны Онтарио и несет с собой привычную промозглую сырость. Эван забивается в самый угол, у окна, в «Hair Of The Dog» на углу Черч и Вуд стрит, и цедит вечернюю пинту. Сидеть у барной стойки ему не хочется. Тогда придется слушать Эдди — бармена. Кто из них двоих вообще должен выслушивать чужие проблемы? Традиция подсказывает, что слушать должен Эдди, но реальность плевать хотела на традиции. Эдди частенько плачется в жилетку посетителям. Не всем, конечно, только завсегдатаям. Эдди четко знает, когда и с кем можно потрепаться, а когда стоит заткнуться и не отсвечивать.  
Сегодня Эван не настроен на общение вообще. Хватит. Наговорился. Сначала с сукой Джексон, потом с аналитиками.  
Эван прихлебывает пиво и морщится, вспоминая...

По всему выходила не очень красивая история. Джексон вопила гарпией, что Эван обязан выполнять свою работу, а не ее. Так он и не спорил с этим, просто просил дать ему напарника или двоих. Но Джексон напирала на то, что анализ выполнен правильно, никаких сюрпризов не будет. Ну да, так Эван и поверил.  
«Аномалия второго уровня, разберись в течении двух дней или я подам рапорт о твоей профнепригодности!» — рявкнула она, швырнув на стол бумаги. Чуть собственную чашку с фирменной эмблемой на пол не скинула. Эвану только и оставалось, что стискивать зубы и подсчитывать листья на дубовой ветке, оплетающей меч на черном фарфоровом боку. Такая же эмблема красовалась на левом плече форменных курток сотрудников Управления.  
Если что, листьев семнадцать.  
Он вылетел из кабинета, хлопнув дверью так, что всколыхнулись жалюзи. Вот же тупая сука!  
Раз с Джексон не получилось, он решил подойти к проблеме с другой стороны и заглянул к аналитикам.  
Странностей не убавилось. Заявка поступила месяц назад, ее обработали как несрочную и отправили Джексон на подпись. Аналитик, что занималась заявкой, через два дня уволилась, поэтому подробностей из первых рук он не получил, а все, что смогла вытащить из системы миз* Лара, не делало ситуацию понятнее. Почему обработанная заявка на второй уровень несколько недель болталась у Джексон? Ее можно было дать любому новичку. Почему на нее назначили Эвана?  
Ясно было только одно: на Эвана повесили задание, на котором он сдохнет. Разумеется, всегда можно уволиться, но его жизнь только начала приходить в норму и рушить все снова, на этот раз собственными руками, тоже не хотелось. Придется ужаться в расходах, переехать. Эван ужасно злился, потому что не хотел расставаться со своей квартирой в Оквилле. Иррациональное желание. Будто Аэрн когда-нибудь вернется туда. Будто он не сможет найти Эвана по-другому, если захочет однажды. Да и вообще, привык он к ней...

Пинта подходит к концу, деревянная спинка стула неприятно врезается в спину, перспективы безрадостные. У Эвана нет времени, чтобы разобраться в ситуации как следует, и это дерьмово. Утренний совет Рича остается пока самым дельным. Эван лезет в сеть, чтобы посмотреть, до какого часа работает лавка на Хай Парк. Если поторопиться, то он вполне успевает: десяток станций на подземке — и он на углу Хай Парка. Машину приходится бросить на парковке Управления. Полиция, в отличие от Эвана, обрадуется, если найдет «Left Field»* в его крови. Но это не страшно, можно и на такси доехать до дома, Оквилл всего километрах в сорока.  
Ближайшая станция метро — Колледж — в паре кварталов, но поздняя осень заставляет Эвана застегнуть куртку перед тем, как выйти на улицу. Уже стемнело, огни фонарей отражаются в подмерзающих лужах, и он надеется не плутать долго в поисках лавки — в этой он никогда не был. Эван вообще в эти заведения редко попадает. Все, что ему может понадобиться как обывателю и гражданину, можно получить по заявлению в Управлении. Так что иметь какие-то дела с друидами у него обычно нет необходимости.  
Эван уже минут двадцать трясется в полупустом обшарпанном вагоне метро. Мерное покачивание убаюкивает, и даже подростки в другом конце вагона не раздражают своим шумом. Через пару перегонов он привыкает к особому аромату подземки, люди входят и выходят, но рядом с ним никто не садится, и Эван едет в относительном комфорте, и мысли снова и снова возвращаются к чертовым друидам, к тому, как ловко они выбрали время, чтобы открыто заявить о себе, о том, как все изменилось с их приходом…

Эван был совсем мелким, когда климатологи заявили, мол, все, допрыгались, лучше не станет, будет только хуже. По миру прокатилась волна неурожаев длиной в несколько лет. Где-то саранча, где-то неожиданные заморозки, где-то слишком много дождей. Больше всего народу из-за этого погибло в Африке. И не мудрено, там всегда с пропитанием проблемы были, а тут и гуманитарную помощь прикрыли, самим не хватало. Планета будто взбесилась. Несколько лет, наполненных катаклизмами, поставили людей на грань выживания. Кто-то еще строил утопичные планы срочной колонизации Марса или Луны на крайний случай, но большинству было понятно — это бред. Неожиданно в выгодном положении оказались выживальщики — те, кто строил убежища, бункеры и забивал кладовые припасами. Но таких было мало, конечно же, ведь до кризиса они вызывали только смех.  
И когда уже даже во вполне благополучных странах поняли, что все, всем крышка, еще год-два — и цивилизация канет в Лету, появились они.  
Конечно, сами себя они друидами не называли. Но кто-то из желтой прессы придумал меткий звучный заголовок, и остальные подхватили. Эван видел в документальной хронике: в прямом эфире шла трансляция с полей, с места бедствия. Чиновники, климатологи, агрономы рассказывали журналистам, как они планируют бороться с эрозией почв и прочими напастями. Один из журналистов, кажется, с APTN**, спросил, как насчет наводнений? Что правительство планирует делать с природными катаклизмами? Чиновник замялся буквально на пару секунд, и в этот момент в тяжелых облаках, затянувших небо несколько месяцев назад, образовались прорехи, и косые солнечные лучи осветили людей, выходящих на опушку редкого леса аккурат за спинами чиновников. Дешевая театральщина. Это спустя годы Эван так думал, а тогда люди были готовы ухватиться за любую самую бредовую идею. И все эти фокусы только укрепляли позицию друидов.  
Они не просили ничего экстраординарного. Всего лишь возможность организовывать общины там, где им кажется это необходимым. Ни денег, ни кровавых жертв, ничего такого, что могло бы взбудоражить общественность. Даже места в Парламенте не просили. Взамен друиды обещали восстановить прежний порядок мира: усмирить взбунтовавшуюся природу и заново вдохнуть жизнь в разоренную планету...

Эван даже вздрагивает, выныривая из воспоминаний, когда в них врывается квакающий голос диктора, объявляющего нужную станцию. Поезд плавно притормаживает, грохоча сцепками, двери с шипением открываются, и Эван выходит на станции Хай Парк. Судя по навигатору, впереди было еще минут пятнадцать по хмурому городу. Эван прячет телефон в карман куртки, поднимает воротник и ныряет в промозглый вечер.

**********

Найти нужное место оказывается совсем просто: ноги будто сами выводят на порог лавки. Когда Эван толкает дверь с неоновым трикветром, над головой мелодично звякает колокольчик. Теплый воздух изнутри пышет ему в лицо ароматами трав и можжевельника, и, помедлив секунду, Эван переступает порог. Посетителей, кроме него, нет, от стойки продавца тянет густым ароматом корицы и чем-то еще знакомым, но Эван никак не может понять, чем именно. Приветливая друидка почтенного возраста, будто окруженная едва заметным сиянием, свойственным всем друидам, откладывает в сторону книгу и говорит:  
— Амулеты и талисманы на полках справа, травы и сладости слева, если вы ищите что-то конкретное, просто спросите, — она улыбается и поправляет ярко-красную вязаную шаль на плечах. — До Рождества еще, конечно, далеко, но у нас уже есть первые партии цукатов для тех, кто не откладывает покупки на последний день.  
— Мне нужно кое-что другое, мэм, — Эван думает, что фраза звучит так, будто он — герой дешевого сериала, — друг сказал мне, что здесь можно приобрести талисманы посильнее обычных бытовых.  
Друидка изучающе смотрит на него поверх очков, хмыкает и указывает на незаметную дверь между стеллажами и прилавком. Эван даже теряется на секунду. Серьезно, кто будет человеку с улицы, в буквальном смысле, продавать «что-то посерьезней»? Наверное там точно такие же бытовые талисманы, но сделанные «под мощные». Настоящие масготы наверняка есть только в Управлении и поставляются туда напрямую общинами...  
Позади звякает колокольчик, и в лавку впархивает стайка учениц одной из местных старших школ — в одинаковых пальто с нашивками в виде герба с красной литерой «R».  
— Амулеты и талисманы на полках справа, травы и сладости слева, если вы ищите что-то конкретное, просто спросите, — друидка произносит дежурную фразу, и в этот момент Эван все-таки толкает дверь в мастерскую. По-другому помещение и не назвать: огромный стол, заваленный вперемешку кристаллами, коробками с деталями, проволокой. Настольная лампа высвечивает что-то серебряное и аметистовое — большое увеличительное стекло на подставке загораживает обзор. Пахнет канифолью. Эван смотрит на светлую макушку друида, склонившегося с паяльником над заготовкой, и делает шаг назад. Но уже поздно. В тишине громко щелкает язычок дверного замка, и друид вскидывает голову. Аэрн. На Эвана будто ушат холодной воды выливается.  
На несколько секунд все замирает, только тонкая струйка дымка поднимается от жала паяльника. Аэрн смотрит прямо на Эвана своими невозможными глазами, и стена относительного спокойствия, с таким трудом возведенная за последние полгода с того момента, как Аэрн его бросил, разлетается на куски.  
Эван будто проваливается в прошлое. Аэрн не изменился ни капли: все те же неестественно яркие глаза, чуть вьющиеся светло-медовые волосы до плеч и все то же теплое друидское свечение. Эван, в отличие от него, небрит и помят. Глупо ожидать цветущего вида от того, чьим лучшим другом на протяжении последних нескольких месяцев был крепкий алкоголь. Так себе выходит встреча давних любовников.  
— Эван? — голос Аэрна хриплый, будто он давно не говорил. Он делает паузу и добавляет немного удивленно. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Здравствуй, Аэрн. То же, что и все, зашел в лавку в поисках кое-чего.  
Эван чувствует себя ужасно неловко.  
— Да, конечно, — сдержанно кивает Аэрн. — Чем я могу помочь?  
— Мне нужны мощные талисманы, не игрушки, что продает та милая леди, а вроде масготов, что вы поставляете в Управление. Есть что-то похожее на продажу?  
— Эван, зачем они тебе? — хмурится Аэрн. — В смысле, разве ты не можешь просто получить их в Управлении?  
— Если бы мог, наверное, не стоял тут, — грубо отвечает Эван. Он близок к черте, после которой о вежливости можно забыть. Как Аэрн может делать вид, будто ничего не произошло? Будто все в порядке? Он закрывает на секунду глаза — только на секунду — и глубоко вздыхает.  
— У меня есть два масгота на пятый уровень и один на седьмой, с аметистами, для Онтарио, — говорит Аэрн.  
— Хорошо, я возьму. Сколько?  
— Эван, что происходит? — его беспокойство только раздражает Эвана. Слишком поздно, чтобы можно было поверить в искренность. Он вскидывает руку, призывая Аэрна заткнуться, и тот, наконец, отвечает на вопрос. — Пятьдесят.  
— За все три?  
— Да.  
Эван лезет за пазуху за бумажником, а Аэрн достает из ящика стола небольшой деревянный лакированный ящичек с готовыми масготами, ворошит их и вытаскивает три. В ящичке ярко взблескивает что-то синее, но Аэрн, замечая заинтересованный взгляд, отрицательно качает головой и закрывает крышку:  
— Это для Лабрадора*, тебе не подойдет.  
Он заворачивает масготы в простую серую бумагу, каждый по отдельности, складывает свертки в пакет с рождественскими оленями, и, протягивая его, идет к Эвану. Олени приближаются, пахнет свежескошенной травой и чуть горьковатой полынью. Эван упрямо не смотрит на Аэрна, только на оленей. Единственное о чем он может думать, когда забирает пакет — как не коснуться его пальцев.

**********

Эван не помнит, как отдавал деньги и выходил из лавки. Он приходит в себя уже в такси, судя по пейзажам — справа мелькает сетка, ограждающая Миссисаугский гольф-клуб от трассы — он едет домой. Пакет с масготами зажат у него в руках. Эван пытается расслабиться и вспомнить, где ближайший LCBO* или хотя бы Beer Store** и работает ли он еще. Мысли ворочаются с трудом, как жернова, в которые сыпанули песка. Он глядит на часы: без двадцати девять.  
— Дружище, давай-ка лучше в Уоллмарт в верхнем городе, — говорит он водителю. На Корнуол было ближе ехать, но магазин там закроется раньше, а он не готов рисковать. Ему нужен виски.  
Добравшись домой, Эван относит бутылку на кухню, ставит рядом с мойкой, набирает воды в стакан и заходит в спальню. Когда он открывает окно, чтобы проветрить перед сном, внутрь врываются запахи и звуки улицы: пыльная осенняя сырость, собачий лай, шелест автомобильных шин по влажному асфальту. На подоконнике стоит горшок с кустом: ничего особенного, только листья узорчатые. Эван выливает воду в горшок, потом подхватывает его одной рукой, относит в гостиную и, поставив на подоконник, задергивает плотной шторой. Не сегодня.  
Он возвращается из кухни с бутылкой виски и зависает перед шторой, на которую падает едва различимая тень куста, отброшенная уличным фонарем. Бороться с памятью уже не хватает сил...

Куст подарил ему Аэрн. Увидел горшок с иссохшим кактусом — все руки не доходили избавиться от растительного трупа — и принес это безобразие с листьями. Кактус, на взгляд Эвана, был брутальный, но Аэрн сказал, что он ему не подходит, и принес цикламен. Он отрицал романтичность жеста, как мог, говорил, что это для того, чтобы Эван мог контролировать его друидские штучки. Таким методом очень многие пользовались — удобно и незатратно. Чуть только растительность бурно идет в рост — пиши заявку в Управление, где-то поблизости друиды перестарались. Весной, когда все начинает зеленеть, бывает много ложных вызовов, но это не страшно, в Управлении привыкли. Вот только отговорка Аэрна была полной херней. Эван никогда не верил, что Аэрн не мог самостоятельно контролировать свои силы.  
Когда друиды взялись восстанавливать прежний порядок, поначалу все шло хорошо. Стало в разы меньше ураганов, погода выровнялась. Мгновенного чуда не произошло, но через пару лет аграрии отчитались о вполне приличном урожае. Новостные репортажи по всему миру славили друидов. Никто не знал как они этого добились, может песни пели или ритуалы какие-нибудь проводили. Впрочем, большинству было все равно как, лишь бы не человеческие жертвоприношения.  
А еще через пару лет случился Токийский кризис. В самом большом городе мира, как потом выяснилось, не хватило крупных парков, для поглощения излишков друидской суперсилы, и, неожиданно даже для самих друидов, начали оживать неодушевленные предметы. Говорят, тревогу можно было забить раньше, но подвели национальные особенности. Одушевленные предметы для японцев — это ничего особенного, всего-навсего цукумогами*. Только японцы перепутали легенды с реальной жизнью, и погибла почти сотня людей.  
Как только стало понятно, что друиды своими суперсилами не только на флору могут влиять, они тут же массово начали уходить в леса. Чтобы не усугублять. «Мы вдыхаем жизнь, а усмирять должны другие», — передавали по всем каналам их обращение. Тогда и было организовано Управление с сетью локальных отделений. Полиция друидских нравов, как иногда шутили коллеги Эвана. Чиновники на пару с самими друидами посовещались, посчитали и ввели городские квоты. Теперь каждому населенному пункту было положено ограниченное количество друидов. В Торонто их, к примеру, было семеро. Остальные жили в лесных поселениях или приезжали в город совсем ненадолго, да и тогда старались побольше времени проводить поблизости от парков и в компании домашних растений.  
Когда Аэрн перестал приходить... Когда Аэрн бросил Эвана, куст несколько зачах, но потом снова выправился и ожил, правда, больше не цвел. Поначалу Эван хотел выбросить его, ведь контролировать друидскую силу Аэрна больше было не нужно, куст только служил лишним напоминанием о нем. Эван не знал, почему не решился. Официальная версия была «все же держат дома растения как индикаторы».  
В один из особенно тяжелых вечеров горшок с кустом переехал в спальню, да там и остался…

Эван с трудом выныривает из воспоминаний, откупоривает бутылку с виски и устраивается на диване, подхватив со стола распечатки из Управления. Пакет с оленями мозолит глаза, дергает едва остывшими воспоминаниями, поэтому приходится его убрать на пол. Эвану требуется подумать, чтобы пережить ближайшие два дня.  
Делая очередной глоток прямо из бутылки (кому нужны бокалы?), он разворачивает план дома. Красной точкой на втором этаже отмечена зона установки поглотителя. Для второго уровня обычно высчитывается центр объекта, и работа ведется там, но Эвану надо действовать по-другому. Он должен найти зоны сосредоточения аномалии. Если их две, то, возможно, он даже выкрутится. На одну поставить масготы на семерку и двойку, чтобы перекрыть зону полностью. На второй — пятерку и запасную двойку. Не хватает одного уровня, но все это стабилизирует дом на какое-то время. Можно будет намекнуть жильцам, что через пару недель стоит провести контрольный замер.  
Эван сует руку в пакет с оленями, достает один из свертков и разворачивает его. Талисманы, как называют друидские поделки обыватели, представляют из себя очень странное сочетание — смесь природного и технологического: металлы, кристаллы, микросхемы, диоды. Необычное сочетание и совершенно ненужное. Все микросхемы и светодиоды — так, для отвода глаз, чтобы обыватели не боялись. Для обычных людей технологии — это что-то давно знакомое, понятное, потому не страшное, а друидские штучки — нет. Однажды Эвану попался поглотитель, который любой обыватель посчитал бы бракованным: у него отлетела электронная начинка. Но с аномалией он отлично справился. Масготы всегда разные. Мало кому один и тот же попадается дважды, но Эван уже узнает авторов по общему стилю, даже не зная их имен. А теперь Эван знает, как выглядят масготы Аэрна. Он вертит один в руках — масгот в виде дерева, выросшего на аметистовом кристалле. Впереди, в корнях, охватывающих основание кристалла — кнопка со светодиодом, на задней стороне — окошко, забранное проволокой, сквозь которое виднеется электронная начинка, спрятанная в дереве. На верхушке — петелька, с продетым в нее коротким кожаным шнуром, концы которого завязанный узлом. При желании, его можно носить как украшение. Многие так и делают с отработанными талисманами, и только Управление сдает их на перезарядку.  
Не глядя, Эван сует масгот вместе с бумагой в пакет и снова прикладывается к бутылке. Умом он понимает, что если хочет завтра быть в форме, то пора закругляться и с алкоголем, и с ненужными воспоминаниями. Но сказать проще, чем сделать, и Эван еще долго лежит в постели, пялится в потолок, вспоминает какие-то незначительные моменты, связанные с Аэрном, и чувствуя, как в нем неотвратимо поднимает голову сожаление, непонимание и злость на самого себя, Аэрна и на весь мир.  
А ведь еще утром он наивно полагал, что сумел это пережить!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Масгот — талисман (в пер. с валлийского)  
> Миз — обращение к женщине, без конкретизации ее семейного положения  
> Left Field — марка разливного пива местного производства  
> APTN (Aboriginal Peoples Television Network) — передает программы, посвященные, в основном, коренным народам  
> Лабрадор — один из регионов Канады  
> LCBO (Liquor Control Board of Ontario) и **Beer Store — практически единственные места в Онтарио, где можно купить алкоголь  
> Цукумогами — разновидность духа в виде оживших предметов


	2. Глава 2

Утро Эван встречает с ясной головой и практически готовым планом. Не тем, который на ближайшие дни, а немного дальше. Как бы Эвану ни хотелось продолжать работать в Управлении, он понимает, что придется уйти. Никаких больше друидов, аномалий, масготов и аметиста. Можно даже в другой округ переехать, хоть в Британскую Колумбию. Он отдергивает в сторону штору и косится на куст. Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает зеленеть. Эван решает оставить его здесь, когда будет переезжать.  
Сегодня он хочет детально ознакомиться с домом изнутри. Эван собирается прикинуться аналитиком и самостоятельно пройтись со счетчиком в поисках локализованных аномалий. Если бы не сучка Джексон, он бы замкнул цепь поглотителей вокруг дома и одним махом выкачал всю лишнюю энергию из него. А так придется выискивать точки скопления избыточной энергии и молиться, что они вообще есть, а не размазаны по всему дому тонким слоем. В Эване снова начинает просыпаться раздражение.  
Из кухни доносится сигнал от кофеварки. Перелив кофе в чашку, Эван снова подходит к окну. Перед ним простирается Оквиллский гольф-клуб — еще одна причина, по которой он не стал полгода назад менять жилье. Вид на него отличный, а управляющий в доме вполне вменяемый, не то что в «Мальборо корт». Прихлебывая кофе, он разглядывает сочетание из голых, почти черных, стволов деревьев и пока еще зеленой травы. Она такой и уйдет под снег. Аэрн говорил, что это всего лишь из-за особого сорта, а не друидских плясок.  
— Миссис Нельсон? — Эван набирает номер телефона, указанный как контактный в распечатке. — Доброе утро, вас беспокоят из Управления надзора и контроля за аномальным явлениями.  
— Доброе, как хорошо, что вы позвонили, а то мы уже думали, что наша заявка потерялась. Муж собирался на днях повторную подавать, — миссис Нельсон, судя по голосу, довольно молода, и что важно, не напугана и не подавлена, как это обычно бывает в местах с сильными аномалиями.  
— Миссис Нельсон, вы будете дома сегодня, скажем с одиннадцати до трех часов? Я хотел бы заехать.  
— Да, конечно. Я сегодня весь день буду свободна.  
— Тогда до встречи.  
Эван кладет трубку, не дожидаясь ее ответа. Немного невежливо, но он не хочет, чтобы у нее была возможность задавать вопросы. Только не по телефону. Пора собираться: машину-то Эван вчера бросил на парковке Управления.

**********

Пассажирский поезд за сорок минут довозит Эвана до Центрального вокзала, и вскоре он садится в машину, заранее предвкушая, как будет пробираться сквозь центр города по утренним пробкам. Навигатор любезно подсказывает, что дорога займет полтора часа, но это он и сам знает — километров сто тридцать, если срезать через Барлингтон. Чтобы добраться до шоссе Королевы Елизаветы он тратит чуть больше времени, чем рассчитывал, но зато само шоссе не загружено. Через час с небольшим Эван останавливается в Сент-Катаринс и перекусывает. Хреново работать с урчащим от голода желудком.  
Когда он подъезжает к аномалии, то полностью готов и сосредоточен. Масготы лежат в специальном блокирующем боксе, чтобы не привлекать внимание аномалии. Они, знаете ли, не любят, когда кто-то занимается их нейтрализацией. На пассажирском сидении — пакет с бутылкой холодного чая и парой сэндвичей с тунцом, любезно упакованных официанткой в той забегаловке, куда Эван заезжал перекусить. На коленях — планшет с чертежами дома и счетчик. Пора.  
Верхняя ступенька деревянного крыльца настороженно скрипит под ногой Эвана.  
Он нажимает кнопку звонка и принимается ждать, слушая, как в глубине дома раздаются мелодичные переливы. Через пару минут дверь открывает средних лет блондинка.  
— Миссис Нельсон?  
— Верно, — она улыбается. Приятная улыбка, располагающая внешность. Эван предположил бы в ней потомка норвежцев.  
— Я из Управления. Звонил вам утром, — и он демонстрирует удостоверение. — Эван Морган.  
— Ах, да, конечно, заходите, — она шагает в сторону пропуская Эвана в дом, оборачивается к лестнице и, чуть повысив голос, спрашивает, — Джорджи, ты уже закончил с уборкой? — в ответ раздается топот маленьких ног. — Джорджи очень непоседливый и любопытный, — говорит она, вновь повернувшись к Эвану. — Могу я предложить вам сок с печеньем? Идемте на кухню, там будет удобнее.  
Они проходят через гостиную, в которой нет ничего подозрительного, вроде шевелящихся занавесей, скрипящих половиц, мигающего света ламп. Кухня, на первый взгляд, тоже выглядит совершенно обычной.  
Эван садится на предложенный стул и кладет сбоку от себя на деревянную столешницу планшет с чертежами, карандаш и пока выключенный счетчик. Миссис Нельсон открывает дверцы одного из кухонных шкафов: хлопья для завтрака и «Космические звездочки» ее не интересуют, и она заглядывает в следующий.  
— Миссис Нельсон, мне надо еще раз обследовать ваш дом, — начинает Эван чтобы заполнить тишину, пока она роется в шкафах.  
— Хм.  
— Заявка-то ваша есть, а вот материалы обследования... отдел потерял. Надеюсь, что виновные будут...  
— Где же оно? — миссис Нельсон не обращает на Эвана никакого внимания, продолжая что-то искать. Ему кажется, что она идет по второму кругу.  
— Мне кажется, вы туда уже заглядывали.  
— Да, верно подмечено, но иногда оно быстро возвращается на свое место. Ну... печенье. Оно исчезает временами.  
— Может быть это Джорджи? — с улыбкой предполагает Эван.  
— Ах, если бы! — восклицает миссис Нельсон взмахнув руками. — Вначале мы с Джорджем так и подумали, но быстро выяснилось, что печенье пропадает само по себе. Правда, Джорджи пару раз незаслуженно досталось, но ничего серьезного, не подумайте, пришлось всего лишь помогать мне с уборкой по дому, — она, улыбаясь, ставит перед Эваном стакан яблочного сока. — Может быть «Космических звездочек», раз печенье снова пропало? Нет?  
— Как вы поняли, что ваша проблема — по части Управления?  
— О, это случайно произошло. Джордж как-то в университете, он преподает в Ниагарском университете средневековую историю. Так вот, он поделился с одним из коллег историей «пропажи и чудесного возвращения печенья», а коллега предположил, что дело может быть в аномалии. Вот так мы и написали заявку, — она пожимает плечами. — Во всех информационных листовках написано, что стоит обратиться в Управление, даже если просто показалось.  
— Вы абсолютно правильно поступили, это действительно так.  
— Так значит вы потеряли заявку? — она хитро глядит на Эвана.  
— Да, мэм. Это не красит Управление и я приношу извинения за то, что...  
— Да ладно, мистер Морган, будет вам. Ничего страшного не произошло же. Вот если бы у нас дом ожил, как это было в том жутком репортаже из Чили, на прошлой неделе.  
Эван не собирается расстраивать миссис Нельсон и рассказывать, что их дом имеет все шансы попасть в аналогичный репортаж.  
Сок соком, но пора приступать к работе.  
— Спасибо за сок, миссис Нельсон. Если не возражаете, я пройдусь по дому.  
— Как скажете. Вам требуется мое сопровождение?  
— Только если вам так будет спокойнее, — отвечает Эван.  
— Пожалуй, я присоединюсь. Не сочтите за недоверие, но мне ужасно любопытно, а ваш коллега, который приезжал в прошлый раз, просил не мешать ему. Откуда начнем?  
Ее глаза горят энтузиазмом неофита. Если бы она представляла всю потенциальную опасность, то схватила бы Джорджи подмышку и оставила дом как можно быстрее.  
— С подвала.  
— Значит, сюда, — миссис Нельсон указывает на второй выход с кухни.  
Эван встает на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы в подвал и включает счетчик.  
— Выключатель слева от вас, внизу, — подсказывает миссис Нельсон. Он быстро нащупывает рычажок, раздается сухой щелчок и подвал заливает приглушенным светом.  
Счетчик измерителя показывает двойку.

**********

Все повторяется. Эван снова ломится к суке Джексон с тем же вопросом. Ее секретарь не пускает его, но Эван готов ждать, ведь Джексон не может весь день безвылазно сидеть в кабинете...  
Вчера, вместе с миссис Нельсон, они обошли все помещения, от подвала до чердака, и везде прибор показывал двойку. Эвану показалось, что она была несколько разочарована, наверное надеялась на более захватывающее зрелище, чем пыльный мужик (после чердака-то кто не будет пыльным?), с планшетом и карандашом. Эван даже подумал, что, может, зря ругался на аналитиков: здешняя аномалия оказалась достаточно сильна, чтобы маскироваться, в нужный момент спрятаться, заснуть на время. Когда о его присутствии не знал никто, прибор выдал честную восьмерку, а теперь…  
Что ж, Эван настраивается распрощаться со счетчиком. В конце концов, раз он решил завязать с этой работой, значит, и счетчик ему больше не понадобится.  
Через пару часов ожидания, Эван чуть было не упускает Джексон.  
— Как успехи, Морган? Принесли отчет по той аномалии в Уэлленде? — спрашивает она, не останавливаясь. Ему приходиться подстраиваться под размашистый шаг Джексон.  
— Нет, но я осмотрел ее еще раз и снова готов подтвердить, что уровень выше, чем в заключении.  
Она резко останавливается и смотрит на Эвана, будто на щенка, который никак не может выучить, что справлять нужду надо вне дома.  
— Морган, вы можете предоставить хоть сколько-нибудь убедительное подтверждение ваших слов?  
— Я могу, — неожиданно позади раздается голос Аэрна, — Миз Джексон, это я подсказал мистеру Моргану, что с домом что-то не так, — он подходит все ближе, и к концу фразы стоит уже рядом с Эваном, плечом к плечу. Будто ему требуется поддержка Аэрна!  
— Что вы делали в этом районе, мистер Каэрвенг? Он не относиться к вашей зоне.  
— Не относится, но друиды имеют право передвигаться. Мы не цепные псы. Я всего лишь навещал друзей и по удачному стечению обстоятельств оказался неподалеку.  
— Друзей? Среди людей?  
— Вы же прекрасно знаете, кланы не существуют в полной изоляции, — говорит Аэрн с мягким укором в голосе, и чуть наклоняет голову к плечу. — Никто не запрещает нам поддерживать приятельские или дружеские отношения с обычными людьми.  
Эван всегда замечает, когда Аэрн манипулирует другими людьми. Он никогда не поступал так с самим Эваном, хотя тот не был уверен — жертвы Аэрна не замечают подвоха, им хочется во что бы ни стало угодить ему, как это стремился бы сделать несмышленый ребенок по отношению к доброму учителю. Стоит только Аэрну добавить капельку вкрадчивости в голос, и он становится будто чертов джедай.  
Вот и сейчас, он упрекнул Джексон, и Эван замечает, как ее скулы чуть розовеют. Эван ждет, что она извинится, но не зря ее прозвали Сукой.  
— Так было не всегда, — возражает Джексон. Не так жестко, как сделала бы это с любым подчиненным, но все же она не меняет тему.  
— Верно. Но сейчас глава региона Гилмор, а не Бергон, и таких правил нет.  
Боковым зрением Эван замечает украдкой брошенный на него Аэрном быстрый взгляд. Эвану кажется, что он только что невольно услышал что-то важное о жизни друидов, только пока не понимает что именно. Хотя, с другой стороны, зачем это ему? Эван не собирается заводить никаких знакомств с друидами, и тем более — не собирается заводить с ними отношения. Для Эвана все осталось позади. Так было до последних дней, и он твердо намерен сделать все, чтобы так продолжалось и впредь. Внезапное появление Аэрна выводит Эвана из себя, но пока он вынужден подыгрывать ему. Это в его же интересах.  
— Кроме того, в моем присутствии там не было никакой опасности: район озеленен в высокой степени. Да и... — Аэрн ловким движением вытаскивает из-за ворота цепочку с кулоном — металлической завитушкой.  
— Ладно, уберите, — Джексон машет рукой. Она тоже хорошо знает, что все эти цацки, сделанные для «обуздания силы», на самом деле бутафория. Друиды отлично умеют себя контролировать. — Итак, что же произошло на самом деле?  
— Я вышел из дома своих друзей, буквально на соседней улице, сел в машину и почти выехал из квартала на дорогу ведущую к шоссе, когда мое внимание привлекла вспышка активности неподалеку, и я решил проверить. Вывернул на улицу и увидел мистера Моргана, который как раз готовился к работе с аномалией. Я подъехал ближе, чтобы уточнить достаточное ли количество людей задействовано, ведь аномалия нестабильна, и очень удивился, узнав, что в заключении указан всего лишь второй уровень. Без измерительных приборов трудно судить, но на глаз я бы дал вспышке уровень восемь, может быть чуть больше.  
И снова эти вкрадчивые интонации. Эван думает, что с легкостью купился бы, знай Аэрна чуть хуже.  
— Что было дальше? И почему аномалия, потенциально на восемь баллов, все еще на своем месте, а мой агент прохлаждается в офисе Управления?  
От такой интерпретации ситуации Эван аж закашливается. И Аэрн пользуясь его замешательством, и снова влезает в разговор.  
— Насколько я помню регламент Управления, в работе с аномалиями выше шестого уровня участвуют минимум двое агентов.  
— У вас хорошая память, мистер Каэрвент. А сейчас, раз уж вы так вовремя появились, идемте на склад, — она чуть ли не хватает Аэрна за рукав, чтобы силком уволочь к Ричу.  
— К тому же, — Аэрн продолжает, и, пока они не отходят достаточно далеко, Эвану слышно, о чем они говорят с Джексон, — аномалия не агрессивна. Если бы Управление занималось нейтрализацией выборочно, я бы рекомендовал оставить ее.  
Никогда раньше Эван не встречал Аэрна в Управлении, да и вообще любых других друидов. Они, безусловно, как-то взаимодействуют со складом и с руководством, но делают это скрытно. Сотрудничество никогда не было секретом, наоборот, Управление всячески подчеркивает, что вся их работа происходит по «друидским технологиям», ведь статистические центры ежегодно рапортуют о сумасшедших рейтингах доверия к друидам. Эван одергивает себя: он опять лезет не в свое дело. Какая разница кто, как и зачем приезжает в Управление?  
На следующий день Эвану определяют напарника и выписывают новый набор масготов. Оливия — хороший агент, он знает это точно, был несколько раз с ней в паре. Они отрабатывают аномалию как по учебнику: растягивают вокруг дома замкнутую цепь и одним махом выкачивают все до нулевого уровня. Быстро и красиво. Плановая проверка через неделю показывает естественный фон, Эван сдает отчет, заявку переносят в раздел выполненных, и дом в Уэлленде превращается в еще одну цифру для итогового отчета за год. Через пару недель все, кроме Эвана, благополучно забывают про Уэллендскую аномалию.

**********

Эван задерживается в Управлении на неделю. А потом еще на неделю. Затем на месяц. Работа будто налаживается, задания нормальные, иногда сложные, иногда легкие, но всегда совпадают с заключениями аналитиков. Отдавать счетчик не пришлось, и он продолжает использовать свой метод работы.  
Так Эван застревает в Управлении до конца зимы. Сначала он не хочет бросать ребят накануне новогодних праздников, знает по себе, в эти дни обязательно случиться завал. А потом все оттягивает с рапортом на увольнение, гордиться, конечно, нечем. Каждый вечер он обещает себе, что вот завтра с самого утра обязательно отнесет рапорт секретарю Джексон, и каждый день находится тысяча важных причин отложить это дело на полчасика. К вечеру Эван снова полон решимости, но следующим утром сначала надо заскочить к аналитикам, доделать отчет, сдать использованные масготы на склад, помочь коллеге, потом еще одному. Новый кейс*? Ладно, давай сюда.  
Эван не знает, что заставляет его тянуть время. На встречу с Аэрном он не надеется. Ни его, ни других друидов с того дня в Управлении он не видел. Эван старается вычеркнуть так некстати появившегося Аэрна из своей памяти и не впускать назад. Он даже поговорить по душам отказался бы — не видел смысла. Чтобы не двигало Аэрном тогда, это не изменит ничего в настоящем. Пусть все остается как есть.  
Эван стремится занять все свободное время работой, и это неплохо у него получается. Джексон косится, но никак не комментирует его внезапный трудоголизм. Побольше работать и поменьше думать — вот какого правила он придерживается изо всех сил.  
Выходные Эван проводит на сайтах для поиска жилья в найм. Эдмонтон, Ванкувер, Виннипег, Калгари, Миссиссога. Он знает их вдоль и поперек, хорошие районы, плохие районы, уровень безработицы, позицию в листинге от ведущих урбанистов. Только вот он еще не готов выбрать. Эвану кажется, что он безвозвратно потеряет все то хорошее, что происходило с ним в Торонто. Эван никогда не боялся переезжать или начинать с нуля после неудачных отношений. Время от времени каждому приходится перевернуть страницу, и это никогда не пугало его. Но на этот раз ему кажется, что он потеряет больше, чем обретет потом, что-то очень важное. Эван не знает как так вышло, но Аэрн накрепко привязал его к Торонто. Никто, кроме него не делил жизнь Эвана на «до» и «после». Эван устал от постоянного листания одних и тех же сайтов, но не может остановиться. Возможно пора признать — Эван хочет остаться в Торонто.  
В один из дней, наполненных этими безрадостными мыслями, раздается телефонный звонок. Имени звонившего в памяти телефонной книги нет, но кто бы ни был на другом конце провода, он настойчив.  
— Алло.  
— Мистер Морган, это миссис Нельсон. В конце ноября вы приезжали по заявке в Уэлленд, — в трубке раздается взволнованный женский голос. — Помните, у вас еще потеряли какие-то бумаги, и вы приезжали делать замеры повторно?  
— Да, конечно, миссис Нельсон, — еще бы он мог забыть!  
— Мистер Морган, не могли бы вы приехать еще раз? У нас что-то нехорошее творится, и я боюсь, что пока я подам заявку в Управление, будет поздно. Мне кажется, будто дом... сам по себе, а мы сами по себе. Мой муж считает что у меня слишком богатое воображение, но прошу вас...  
— Миссис Нельсон, — Эван прерывает поток слов, — где сейчас вы и ваша семья? — в прошлый раз эта женщина не показалась Эвану излишне впечатлительной. Скорее даже, склонной преуменьшать опасность.  
— Джордж в университете, а мы с Джорджи в машине на улице. Я не могу находиться в доме.  
— Вы верно сделали, поезжайте в какой-нибудь ближайший молл* или закусочную. Я буду через час. Не возвращайтесь в дом без меня. Вы поняли? Не заходите в дом, — Эван старается говорить спокойно и уверенно, чтобы не подогревать панику миссис Нельсон.  
— Да, не заходить в дом, пока вы не приедете, — голос миссис Нельсон перестает так явно дрожать. Эван отмечает, что она, видимо, из тех, кому для уверенности требуется четкий план.  
— Я выеду на шоссе и перезвоню вам, а пока держитесь от дома подальше.  
Эван вылетает из квартиры через пять минут после звонка. Подхватывает с полки измеритель, запылившийся уже бокс с масготами, купленными в ноябре у Аэрна, и, мысленно похвалив себя, что не бросил накануне машину черт-те где, бежит на парковку. Он, не глядя, кидает куртку и остальное барахло на заднее сидение, подключает смартфон к машине, пристегивается, проверяет зеркала. Можно ехать.  
Через пятнадцать минут он уже на шоссе, и еще через полчаса набирает номер миссис Нельсон.  
— Это Морган, миссис Нельсон, где вы сейчас?  
— Да, мистер Морган, мы с Джорджи в кафе «Donut Diner». Не сворачивайте в наш район после парка, а поезжайте прямо до заправки. Это совсем рядом, — она старается приглушить голос, видимо, чтобы не обращать на себя внимание других посетителей.  
— Ясно. А теперь в общих чертах расскажите что случилось, почему вы решили, что аномалия вернулась.  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, вы не примите меня за сумасшедшую.  
— Нет, мэм, не с моей работой, — попытается пошутить Эван, чтобы немного ободрить ее.  
— Да, верно, что же это я. Джоджи, не болтай ногами! Все началось с мелочей две недели назад. Раньше пропадало что-нибудь ерундовое, то же печенье к примеру, но потом всегда находилось. Однажды коробка с космическими звездочками в подвале оказалась, прямо на сушилке для белья. Это было странно, но не пугало и не доставляло особых проблем. А в позапрошлый вторник я споткнулась на ровном месте. Запнулась о ковер, и сначала подумала, что это я такая неловкая, но на ковре не было складок и он слишком большой, чтобы легко расправиться. К тому же, — она делает паузу, — мне показалось, что под ногами за секунду до этого по полу прошла волна.  
— Да чтоб тебя! — вскрикивает Эван, но не из-за рассказа миссис Нельсон, а из-за того, что какой-то придурок, решает, что раз у него двести пятьдесят лошадей под капотом, то можно вести себя на дороге как мудак и подрезать других. Эван выравнивает машину на полосе и выдыхает, — Простите, мэм, это не вам.  
— Ох, мистер Морган, может я не буду сейчас вас отвлекать?  
— Нет, продолжайте, все в порядке, — успокаивает он ее.  
— Вы уверены? Ладно. Я тогда несла корзину с бельем и эту волну не видела, только почувствовала. И, как уже говорила, не восприняла всерьез.  
— И потом это повторилось?  
— Да, — шепчет она, — только я уже отчетливо увидела волну, пробежавшую по ковру, — она вздыхает. До Эвана доносится приглушенное: «Спасибо, Дженни, еще чашечку мне и кусочек черничного для Джорджи», — видимо, она прикрывает трубку рукой, пока разговаривает с официанткой. — Когда вы приезжали первый раз, я еще посмеялась про себя над вашими вопросами про мигающий свет, скрипящий пол, колыхающиеся шторы. Подумала, надо же, шизофреничку какую-то из меня делаете. А теперь и сама не знаю, что думать.  
— Миссис Нельсон, вы совершенно здоровы, все что вы видели — реально. Вам ничего не показалось, аномалии после выхода на определенный уровень ведут себя именно так. Постарайтесь не волноваться, я уже еду.  
Эван сбрасывает звонок.  
Активность неодушевленных предметов — это очень плохой признак. Ему не нужен счетчик, чтобы с уверенностью сказать: в одиночку с такой аномалией не справиться. Эван знает, что следует позвонить в Управление, обрисовать ситуацию и попросить подмогу. Масготов, которые есть в его распоряжении, не хватит даже на то, чтобы безопасно подняться на крыльцо.  
Эван покрепче сжимает руль и упрямо, наперекор всем доводам разума, продолжает ехать сквозь ледяные просторы Онтарио, простирающися по обеим сторонам от шоссе. Его затапливает злым азартом. Какая-то часть кричит, что он просто героически сдохнет, не дойдя до крыльца, другая сильнее давит на педаль газа.  
Он прибавляет громкость у радио в тот момент, когда Mourning Ritual перепевают песню про восход дурной луны*. Послушав пару куплетов, Эван выключает его совсем: слишком много предзнаменований, он и так знает, что ничего хорошего впереди не ждет.  
Оставшийся путь он проезжает в тишине.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кейс — случай, дело (от англ. case).  
> Молл — торговый центр  
> Эван слушал песню Mourning Ritual, Peter Dreimanis «Bad Moon Rising»


	3. Глава 3

Эван заезжает в кафе, просто, чтобы убедиться, что с миссис Нельсон все в порядке. На парковке есть свободные места, и кружить по округе ему не приходится. Он накидывает куртку, закрывает машину и через минуту толкает входную дверь «Donut Diner». Забегаловка оказывается довольно приятной, светлой и чистой. Пахнет блинчиками и кофе.  
Миссис Нельсон и Джорджи обнаруживаются за дальним столиком у окна. Она машет рукой, как только Эван заходит внутрь, видимо, заметила его еще на парковке. Выглядит она определенно лучше, чем звучала при утреннем звонке: спокойнее, собраннее.  
— Мистер Нельсон в курсе происходящего? — спрашивает Эван, усаживаясь за столик и протягивая руку Джорджи для «взрослого» рукопожатия. Обычный мальчишка лет десяти, молчаливый и кудрявый, вот и все, что видно на первый взгляд.  
— Я оставила ему голосовое сообщение... Но муж вообще к таким вещам относится насторожено. Он католик, — она немного смущается.  
— Понятно, — на такое трудно среагировать верно. Черт его знает, разделяет ли миссис Нельсон взгляды своего мужа и католической церкви? Единственные, у кого напряженные отношения с друидами, это церковь. Причем у самих друидов проблем нет, они будто не замечают нападок церковников. А вот у тех, да, как чирей на заднице.  
— Миссис Нельсон, я собираюсь посмотреть, что там и как. Сразу скажу, не знаю, когда вы сможете вернуться домой. У вас есть возможность переночевать в другом месте? Родня, друзья?  
— Брат Джорджа живет не так далеко, думаю, мы сможем у него остановиться.  
— Хорошо. На вашем месте я бы уже стал договариваться о визите. Судя по вашему описанию, у нас уйдет некоторое время на то, чтобы привести дом в порядок. И хорошо бы, чтобы мистер Нельсон не пытался попасть внутрь раньше, чем все будет сделано. Ради его собственной безопасности, понимаете?  
— Разумеется. Я постараюсь сделать все необходимое, — она вздыхает, — хотя не знаю как.  
Джорджи внешне не проявляет никакого интереса к разговору, болтает ногами под столом и ковыряется в черничном пироге. Эвану кажется это странным, обычно дети в его возрасте больше озабочены тем, что происходит вокруг.

**********

На этот раз все выглядит иначе. Дом скалится оконными проемами, замерев в ожидании. Его немного перекосило, и часть облицовочных досок треснули — наружу торчат острые щепки, которые в нужный момент легко сорвутся и полетят навстречу непрошеному гостю.  
Эван паркуется ярдах в пятидесяти и безрадостно включает счетчик на показатель общего фона. Десятка. Хреново. Но у него есть ощущение, что это еще не все. Возможно ближе к дому уровень еще выше, и Эван решает это проверить. Он не берет с собой масготы, оставляет их в машине, ведь он не собирается соваться в дом, просто подойти чуть ближе и сделать еще пару замеров.  
Эван выбирается на стылый воздух, захлопывает дверь, подходит на несколько шагов ближе к дому, склоняется над прибором, чтобы настроить дальность измерения, и не обращает внимание на звук приближающегося автомобиля. Счетчик в его руках подмигивает цифрой одиннадцать. В тишине взвизгивают шины, раздается звук открывшейся дверцы, по асфальту шелестят быстрые шаги, и в следующую секунду кто-то хватает Эвана за плечо, рывком оттаскивая назад к машине.  
— Придурок, куда ты полез?! Решил героически убиться?  
— Какого?.. — Эван не успевает толком даже начать тираду, потому что непрошеный спаситель разворачивает его к себе лицом. — Аэрн?..  
— Эван, у тебя что на счетчике? — возмущенно спрашивает Аэрн, вжимая его в машину. Эван отчетливо, даже сквозь свитер, ощущает жар его ладони, впечатанной в грудь.  
— Одиннадцать, — заторможено, будто во сне, говорит Эван и для наглядности разворачивает прибор так, чтобы показать Аэрну экран. На задворках сознания мелькает опасливая мысль, как бы друид не вспомнил, что счетчик на самом деле его и не потребовал вернуть.  
— Так какого дьявола ты лезешь один в дом без прикрытия? — тут Аэрн как-то по особенному прищуривается на мгновение, будто прислушивается, и продолжает, зло и отчаянно, — И даже без единого масгота?! Сдохнуть хочешь?  
Эван думает, что все это конечно очаровательно, но вот с этой тревогой за его жизнь Аэрн немного опоздал. Месяцев эдак на десять. Мысль определенно оказывается своевременна и отрезвляюща.  
— Никуда я не собираюсь. — Эван наконец отпихивает его руку. — Если тебе так интересно, то я делаю замеры. И только.  
— Ты в аналитическом отделе? — с недоверием спрашивает Аэрн.  
— Нет, но чтобы сделать замеры много ума не требуется, с этим справится даже стажер.  
С этими словами Эван разворачивается в сторону дома, направляет на него измеритель, надеясь, что это выглядит решительно и умело, и делает четыре шага. На пятом он вновь ощущает знакомую хватку.  
— Подожди, — Эван видит, что Аэрн колеблется, но не понимает, в отношении чего. — Отгони, пожалуйста, мою машину с дороги, ключи внутри, — Эван оглядывается чтобы оценить то, как Аэрн «припарковался»: действительно спешил остановить его от опрометчивого шага и бросил свою серебристую тойоту посреди проезжей части. Дверца распахнута, ключи в замке зажигания, красота! — И подержи пока, чтобы не мешал, — Аэрн ныряет пальцами за ворот джемпера, вытягивает цепочку с масготом, снимает, сует Эвану в ладонь согретый его телом металл, а потом разворачивается и шагает в сторону дома.  
За то время, пока они проясняли ситуацию, дом стал выглядеть еще чужероднее. Теперь ни у одного фанатика не возникло бы мысли, что «это все друидские выдумки». Оконные рамы деформированы так, что стекла готовы вот-вот брызнуть осколками, в одном окне на втором этаже горит, помигивая, тусклый свет, и кажется, что дом одним подслеповатым глазом рассматривает что происходит перед ним. Ступени, ведущие на террасу, вздыблены. Аэрн не делает попыток зайти внутрь. Он просто стоит на подметенной дорожке, разрезающей заснеженный газон с бурыми пятнами первых проталин, и смотрит на дом. Никаких тебе пасов руками, заклинаний или прочей ерунды. А дом смотрит на него и ощущается по-настоящему живым.  
Облака на глазах темнеют и превращаются в грозовые тучи, усиливается ветер, и его тугие потоки пытаются сбить с ног Эвана, но не Аэрна. Ветер только треплет его волосы и полы короткого пальто, тогда как макушки ближайших деревьев ходят ходуном.  
Эван все же доходит до машины, пятясь спиной вперед и не выпуская Аэрна из виду, и переставляет ее к бордюру. Заглушив мотор, он выходит наружу и, с трудом, наперекор ветру, захлопывая дверь, чувствует острый укол статики. Черт! Воздух начинает гудеть, как под высоковольтной линией электропередачи, только сильнее, и звук все нарастает. Эван чувствует, как встают дыбом его волосы, и все громче становится этот низкий, на грани слышимости, гул, а одежда искрит при каждом движении. Аэрн делает шаг к дому, и раздается сухой треск. Эван не видит его лица, только ровную, напряженную спину. Он никогда не замечал в Аэрне столько внутренней силы, наверное, не было подходящего повода. А сейчас смотрит во все глаза и думает, что, может, правы церковники, может, друиды не люди? Не бывает вот таких людей. Сейчас он готов поверить в богов, спустившихся к простым смертным, в инопланетян, во что угодно. И ему снова кажется, что Аэрн сейчас светится так ярко, что и неподготовленный увидит, дьявол задери все его друидские выкрутасы! Не светлячки же они в самом деле! Весь мир вокруг сходит с ума, а Аэрн стоит, будто в центре бури, овеваемый лишь легким бризом.  
Еще один шаг. Дом накреняется вперед, силясь рассмотреть своим единственным зрячим глазом, кто смеет его тревожить. Когда Аэрн подбирается вплотную к ступеням, очевидно собираясь войти внутрь, за спиной Эвана раздается детский крик. За свистом ветра в ушах он едва слышит, как к дому подъезжает еще один автомобиль. Джоржи выскакивает из едва остановившейся машины и с криком бросается в гущу событий.  
— Нет, не трогайте его! — Эвану удается схватить мальчишку поперек тела и удержать на месте. Тот вырывается и все время повторяет: «Не надо! Не трогайте!». На шум оборачивается Аэрн, и, мгновенно оценив смену обстановки, кричит сквозь шум и гул:  
— Надень на него масгот! Мой масгот!  
Мимо летит картечь из деревянных щепок, остро чиркает по виску, и, кажется, что-то теплое начинает течь по щеке Эвана.  
— Джорджи! — миссис Нельсон наконец добегает до них, подхватывает сына, и Эван, наконец, может снять цепочку, которую сам не заметил, как намотал на запястье. Он не знает, совпадение ли это, но как только он накидывает цепочку на шею Джорджи, дом со вздохом оседает. Не разваливается, но явственно теряет немалую часть своего боевого запала.  
Аэрн входит внутрь, входная дверь с громким хлопком закрывается, и изнутри раздается скрип разрываемой древесины, гул сминаемого металла, что-то рвется и трескается. Миссис Нельсон твердит про какую-то кровь, но Эван не сводит глаз с дома и отчаянно вслушивается в надежде понять, что происходит внутри.

Еще несколько минут все вокруг сходит с ума. Ветер рвет одежду и волосы, хлещет ледяными крупинками по лицу, не дает нормально дышать. Асфальт под ногами подрагивает, и Эван ждет, что он вот-вот пойдет трещинами. У всех ближайших автомобилей орет сигнализация. В воздухе носится пыль и мусор пополам со льдом. От низкочастотного гула закладывает уши. Эван видит, что миссис Нельсон близка к обмороку, взгляд ее плавает, но она продолжает крепко прижимать к себе Джорджи, лица которого не видно, и Эван не может понять, то ли он перестал сопротивляться и рваться в дом, то ли просто потерял сознание.  
С боков ползет темнота, а звуки доносятся как сквозь вату, и вдруг все разом стихает. Эван сглатывает пару раз, прокашливается, просто чтобы убедиться, что не оглох. Вокруг начинает светлеть, и Эван понимает, что это не облака или что-то еще, а светлеет в его глазах. Он поднимается на ноги, обходит тойоту Аэрна, за которую их загнал ветер, и смотрит на дом, ожидая увидеть груду обломков.  
Дом стоит на своем месте. Стены ровные, стекла на месте, входная дверь чуть приоткрыта, и Эван, не раздумывая, бросается внутрь. Где-то там Аэрн.  
Он влетает в холл и оглядывается. Аэрн стоит с опущенной головой посреди гостиной и слегка покачивается. За секунду Эван оказывается прямо перед ним и пробует заглянуть в лицо. Глаза Аэрна медленно открываются, и он хрипло выдавливает:  
— В Управлении знают, что ты здесь?  
— Нет, я не говорил.  
— Никто не должен знать. Пожалуйста, — на последнем слове Аэрн начинает медленно оседать и заваливаться в сторону, но Эван успевает схватить его за руку, грохнуться коленями в пол рядом, и дернуть на себя. Тяжелая голова бодает его в грудь, движение воздуха легким порывом обдает одеколоном Аэрна: до боли знакомой горьковатой травой. Эван поудобнее подхватывает бесчувственное тело, и голова Аэрна ложится во впадину между его шеей и плечом, будто там ее место, волосы щекочут щеку. На секунду Эван прикрывает глаза, вдыхает запах травы и представляет, как все было и могло бы быть еще долго, возможно всю жизнь, если бы Аэрн не решил все иначе. Он резко поднимается, обрывая глупые ненужные мысли, и кое-как доволакивает Аэрна до дивана. Всего три шага, но Аэрн неожиданно тяжелый и неподатливый. Устроив Аэрна полулежа, Эван думает, что неплохо было бы хотя бы снять с него пальто, но быстро понимает, что провернуть это в одиночку не получится.  
Эван выходит на крыльцо и помогает миссис Нельсон занести Джорджи в дом и устроить его в детской.  
— Он просто в обмороке, не волнуйтесь. Он или очнется через какое-то время, или заснет, — Эван старается успокоить миссис Нельсон. — Я устроил Аэ... мистера Каэрвента внизу и думаю, ему не помешает плед. У вас найдется что-то в этом духе?  
Эван думает, что хорошо бы Аэрну очнуться в самое ближайшее время, потому что он не собирается отдуваться в одиночку и объяснять произошедшее. Особенно мистеру Нельсону, который по словам миссис Нельсон, вернется уже меньше чем через час. Вряд ли два незнакомых мужика — это то что он мечтает обнаружить у себя дома после трудового дня.  
— У вас кровь, — миссис Нельсон произносит это как-то слишком буднично, и Эван, наконец, начинает подозревать у нее шок. Мог бы и раньше, вообще-то, вряд ли она каждый день сталкивается с подобными явлениями. — Я уже говорила, но вы, наверное, не слышали.  
— Скорее всего. Но давайте разбираться со всем по очереди, сначала дети и наиболее пострадавшие взрослые, потом женщины в шоковом состоянии, и только потом обычные раненые, — на его попытку пошутить она отвечает слабой улыбкой. — Для вас лучший рецепт — это немного алкоголя. Держите что-нибудь в доме?  
— Да, у меня есть немного бренди для фламбе.  
— Подойдет. На кухне? — он дожидается утвердительного кивка. — Идемте.  
Пока они возились наверху, Аэрн успевает прийти в себя. Он сидит, выровнявшись, на диване и изумленно стирает подсохшую кровь со щеки. Черт.  
— Это, наверное, моя, — Эвану неловко говорить это, потому что сразу понятно как кровь попала на Аэрна. Отлично. Теперь все выглядит так, будто он обжимался с полудохлым друидом.  
— Сейчас принесу влажные салфетки, не вставайте, — миссис Нельсон спешит на кухню. — А вы, мистер Морган, снимите куртку и проходите сюда, надо обработать рану.  
Эван решает, что есть некая ирония в том, что аномалии бьют его по одному и тому же месту.  
Он усаживается на высокий стул, бросив куртку на соседний, косится на нее. Воротник довольно сильно пропитался кровью, Эван не замечал этого, пока не снял. Попробовать отстирать или сразу выкинуть? Миссис Нельсон открывает аптечку, выставляет на стол антисептик, салфетки, упаковки еще черт знает чего. Сразу видно, в доме есть активный ребенок. Она действует уверенно, привычными движениями стирает кровь, обрабатывает антисептиком и хмурится, вглядываясь в рану.  
— Мне кажется там заноза, но я побаиваюсь лезть пинцетом, рассечение близко к вене, да и может снова начать кровить. Вам стоит заехать в больницу, там и посмотрят получше, и швы нормально наложат, если что. Я сейчас вам пластырем стяну края, чтобы зафиксировать рану и закрою сверху стерильной салфеткой, чтобы ничего лишнего не попало. Очень вас прошу, не пренебрегайте медпомощью.  
Собирая обертки и испачканные салфетки со стола, она негромко спрашивает:  
— Вы ведь знаете мистера Каэрн?..  
— Каэрвента, — подсказывает Эван, — у них не простое клановое имя. Да, немного знаю, — он не хочет распространяться в каком именно смысле. — Вам повезло, что он оказался поблизости. Думаю, что теперь точно все в порядке с вашим домом.  
— Давайте проверим, как у него дела.  
Аэрн обнаруживается около окна. Эван замечает, что он опирается одной рукой на подоконник, привалившись к стене.  
— У вас замечательный дуб вон там растет, — он указывает чуть подрагивающей рукой куда-то в сторону. Эвану не видно оттуда, где он стоит, но миссис Нельсон видимо сразу понимает о каком дубе идет речь.  
— Нам следует опасаться его?  
— Нисколько, — заверяет Аэрн, потом оборачивается и смотрит ей в глаза. — Мэм, вы понимаете, что обычно мы так не поступаем? Аномалии — это задачи Управления. Однако ваш случай отнюдь не тривиальный, поэтому я вмешался, — миссис Нельсон кивает, и Аэрн продолжает своим особенным друидским голосом, чуть растягивая гласные, будто сказку рассказывая, — Я прошу вас никому не рассказывать о том, что произошло. Отчасти потому что вам не поверят, отчасти потому что мне пришлось нарушить несколько существенных запретов восстанавливая здесь все. И есть еще один важный аспект — ваш сын.  
— Джорджи?  
— Да. Первое, не снимайте с него масгот... в смысле, амулет. Он блокирует некоторые его способности. Не в той степени, как принято считать, но ему пока больше не требуется. Второе, сходите с ним в любую друидскую лавку. Вам не надо будет ничего говорить или спрашивать, они сами все увидят.  
— Разве это возможно? — озадаченно спрашивает миссис Нельсон. Эвана мучает тот же вопрос. — В смысле, Джорджи обычный мальчик из обычной семьи. А вы намекаете, что он как вы, что он друид получается?  
— Нет, он не друид, — улыбается Аэрн. — Но способные дети рождаются в любых семьях. Не волнуйтесь, вы не первые, кто сталкивается с подобной ситуацией. Вам помогут, как бы вы не решили поступить со способностями Джорджи, — заверяет он.  
— Но если про вас никто не должен узнать, как мне объяснить ваш амулет? Что сказать Джорджу? И вдруг Джорджи случайно проговорится? — вопросы буквально сыпятся из нее.  
— Скорее всего, он не сможет толком вспомнить сегодняшний день. Аномалия была крепко связана с ним. В некотором роде Джорджи сам, не осознавая, поспособствовал тому, чтобы она появилась. А с амулетом все просто: гуляли, к вам подошел друид, нацепил амулет и посоветовал заглянуть в лавку.  
Пока они разговаривают, облака на улице расходятся и гостиную затапливает солнечным светом. Эван уверен, что это очередные друидские штучки: лучи подсвечивают фигуру Аэрна со спины, золотят волосы, делают его похожим на ангелов с картин эпохи Возрождения. Имидж требует постоянной поддержки.  
— Хорошо, ладно, — миссис Нельсон кивает головой, что-то обдумывая про себя, или, может, пытаясь принять новости о сыне. — Мне все понятно.  
— Тогда могу я отдать вам это? — Аэрн протягивает салфетки, испачканные кровью. — И позвольте поблагодарить за гостеприимство.  
— Ой, конечно, давайте сюда, — она протягивает руку, — совсем забыла про них.  
Миссис Нельсон выходит из гостиной, и Эван остается наедине с Аэрном. Где-то раздается трель телефонного звонка. Эван слышит как миссис Нельсон отвечает. Разговор занимает ее на какое-то время, и в гостиной повисает напряженная тишина. Стоит ли что-нибудь сказать, чтобы разбить ее?  
— Никогда не сомневался, что вы притворяетесь, будто можете только в одну сторону работать, — произносит он, наконец.  
— Никогда не скрывал этого от тебя.  
— И почему же сваливаете все на Управление?  
— Политика кланов, — Аэрн пожимает плечами.  
Эван хмыкает в ответ. К счастью, кем бы ни был собеседник миссис Нельсон, он задерживает ее не надолго.  
— Давайте поднимемся наверх и посмотрим, как там Джорджи? — предлагает Аэрн, когда она возвращается в гостиную.  
— Идемте, — она согласно кивает. — Только что звонил ассистент мужа и сказал, что Джордж задерживается. Неожиданное заседание попечительского совета. Если оно затянется допоздна, не придется объяснять почему Джорджи уже в постели.  
Ребенок крепко спит. Дыхание ровное, мышцы расслаблены.  
— С ним все в порядке, — заключает Аэрн, постояв немного над мальчиком.  
— Вы уверены? — миссис Нельсон волнуется, как любая мать.  
— Абсолютно.  
Эван отчетливо начинает чувствовать, что пора сваливать. Аномалии больше нет, мальчик в порядке, миссис Нельсон тоже, и мистер Нельсон, по своему, тоже в порядке. А вот ему пора сваливать. О чем Эван и сообщает, когда они в очередной раз спускаются на первый этаж.  
Миссис Нельсон делает попытку побыть гостеприимной хозяйкой, но он ссылается на давно запланированные дела. Она отпускает Эвана только после того, как он заверяет ее, что в полном порядке, может самостоятельно сесть за руль и клянется, что завтра же заедет в больницу.  
Он идет по тропинке к своей машине, предполагая что Аэрн проходит прямо сейчас усиленную версию такого же допроса. Ему стоит сесть в машину сразу и уехать не оглядываясь, но Эван зачем-то ищет счетчик, который не глядя закинул в машину, и находит его завалившимся под сидение. Интересно посмотреть, какой здесь фон после Аэрна. В городе нормальным фоном считается от семи до девяти десятых балла. Прибор показывает около пяти сотых. Говорят, такие значения держатся в областях, куда друиды никогда не добирались. Выходит Аэрн вычистил здесь все под ноль. За спиной Эвана раздается вежливое покашливание, прерывая его мысли. Он резко оборачивается, заводя руку со счетчиком назад и пытается снова незаметно бросить его на сидение.  
— Я рад, что он пригодился тебе, — улыбается Аэрн.  
Надо что-то ответить. Спасибо, ты очень выручил меня, забыв некоторые свои вещи, когда решил свалить в закат. Не подходит. Конечно пригодился, отличный инструмент. Тоже не то.  
— Ты как? — это вырвается само, но это лучше чем: «Тебе нужна помощь?» — потому что помогать Эван не собирается. Стоило бы вообще умерить свое любопытство и уехать сразу же.  
— Я в порядке, спасибо.  
Это кажется странным, но Аэрн определенно ждет чего-то. Может быть извинений Эвана или благодарности. Зря, кстати. Он открывает водительскую дверь и принимается стягивать куртку, шею неприятно царапает жесткий, от засохшей крови, воротник.  
— А ты еще советовал Джексон оставить аномалию как есть, — напоминает Эван пристраивая куртку на крючок.  
— Бывают спокойные аномалии, — пожимает плечами Аэрн.  
— В смысле? — интересуется Эван. Что это он имеет ввиду под «спокойной»?  
— Без негатива. Такие часто никто не замечает, и они существуют долгие годы.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивленно спрашивает Эван.  
— Как это откуда? — Аэрн грустно улыбается, — Мне положено про такое знать. В отличии от тебя, кстати, — он резко становится серьезным, понимает, что сболтнул лишнего.  
— Это все ясно. С чего ты взял, что эта аномалия со «светлой стороны»? Вдруг Джексон прониклась бы твоими идеями, что тогда было бы? Ты не опасался, что к тебе могли прислушаться? — Эван вглядывается в его нахмурившееся лицо.  
— Ничего не было бы, Эван, прекрати, я видел, что аномалия положительная!  
Но от него не так просто отмахнуться, и Эван продолжает наседать.  
— Как? Ты был здесь раньше? И откуда ты сегодня здесь взялся?  
— Просто ехал мимо, ничего сверхъестественного.  
— Знаешь, Аэрн, твои «видел» и «ехал мимо» очень паршиво пахнут. Слишком часто это последнее время происходит. Ты следил за мной? — Эван практически наяву слышит щелчки, с которыми в его голове складывается единый пазл из набора случайностей. Аэрн смотрит прямо и ничего не отрицает. — Ты что, действительно следил за мной?  
Эван не видит ни досады, ни злорадства на его лице, ничего.  
— Как давно? — зло бросает он, не надеясь попасть в яблочко, но попадает. Аэрн бледнеет. — Значит давно. С зимы? С прошлой осени? Только не говори, что с самого начала! Сука! Это такое друидское развлечение? Сделать человеку больно и наблюдать? Тебя это забавляло? Не отрицаешь? Конечно, правда она такая, всегда наружу выходит. Это ты вытащил меня из дуплекса? Ты? Не наигрался еще, тварь? Нахрена? Хотел посмотреть, что я дальше делать буду? Вы все так развлекаетесь или только ты? Ты — больной ублюдок!  
Эван орет, сжимая изо всех сил кулаки, не замечая, что впивается ногтями в ладони. Аэрн неподвижно стоит на расстоянии вытянутой руки и молча смотрит на него, только челюсти сжимает, так, что видно, как желваки ходят под кожей. А потом, не сказав ни слова, разворачивается и идет к своей машине. Как будто для него ничего важного не происходит. Мотор начинает шуметь, и тойота плавно трогается с места. Через несколько секунд Эван остается наедине с пронизывающим ветром.

**********

Сев в машину, Эван еще долго неподвижно сидит внутри салона, положив руки на руль, не думая ни о чем, смотрит вперед, но ничего не видит. Эта вспышка гнева полностью опустошила его, выбрала до донышка. Тело кажется настолько легким, будто даже слабый порыв ветра может подхватить его и унести. Спустя целое столетие Эван медленно, как во сне, тянется к ключу зажигания, заводит мотор и выезжает из Уэлленда. Мыслей в голове ни одной, кричать уже не хочется, хочется рухнуть в постель, забыться сном и никогда не просыпаться.  
Более или менее он приходит в себя уже после Сент-Катаринса и сразу запрещает себе любые мысли, не относящиеся к дороге. Только удивляется, как смог заехать так далеко на чистых рефлексах.  
Как бы ему ни хотелось забиться в угол, для начала следует позаботиться о некоторых вещах. И начать с того, чтобы без происшествий добраться до дома.  
Поднявшись в квартиру, Эван первым делом идет в гостиную, открывает окно и, не испытывая никаких особенных чувств, типа сожаления или угрызения совести, выбрасывает горшок с кустом прямо на улицу. Управляющий не похвалит его за этот поступок, но Эвану все равно. Он решает, что легким сердцем заплатит штраф. Стягивая куртку, он звонит в Управление. Недельный отпуск Эвану дают легко. Открытых дел за ним не числится, да и пахал он последние месяцы как проклятый. Ничего удивительного в том, что даже не приходится ехать в офис, чтобы утрясти бумажные дела. Теперь действительно можно упасть мордой в подушку и не просыпаться очень долго.


	4. Глава 4

Проснувшись на следующее после происшествия утро, Эван обнаруживает испачканную подушку: во сне повязка сместилась и снова пошла кровь. Он кое-как залепляет все пластырями, да так и оставляет. Из неизвестно откуда взявшегося внутреннего мазохизма, Эван откладывает визит к врачу снова и снова, и порез заживает долго и плохо.  
Весь недельный отпуск Эван проводит как настоящий овощ: спит, ест, смотрит телек. Против всех ожиданий, это помогает. Вместо того чтобы скатиться в бездну жалости к самому себе, к концу недели Эван ощущает что-то вроде вкуса к жизни. Даже идет в кинотеатр на Спирс роуд, за Шестнадцатимильным ручьем. Но фильм не запоминает, комедия вроде бы. Несколько раз гуляет по парку, хотя для особых красот еще слишком рано, и приходит к выводу, что трагедии не случилось. Ну узнал что бывший оказался мудаком, так их везде хватает и, чисто статистически, рано или поздно он должен был наткнуться на мудака. Разбежались и славно. Можно сказать, Эван даже профит получил от сталкерства Аэрна. Чтобы он ни наговорил Аэрну в запале, про то, что следовало оставить его в дуплексе и дать наконец сдохнуть, помирать Эван не хотел.  
Через неделю на пороге Управления Эван сталкивается с Восьмипалым.  
— Эк тебя, — присвистывает тот глядя на заклеенный висок.  
— Да вот, поскользнулся в душе, — как можно обыденнее отвечает Эван.  
— Серьезно? Ты бы коврик купил, есть такие, чтобы не скользить.  
— Есть у меня, — отмахивается он, — кинуть забыл.  
— Мо, серьезно, завязывай с этим делом, — Восьмипалый трогает его за рукав, — Вчера морду разбил, завтра совсем пропадешь, ну!  
Эвана несколько удивляет, что первое о чем подумал Ричи — выпивка, но немного поразмыслив, он приходит к выводу, что ни на что другое и не стоило рассчитывать. Эван сам уверенной рукой создал себе такую репутацию, пусть это было не до конца правдой. Впрочем, его это мало волнует.  
А вот рассечение выглядит неважно. Рана воспалилась, кожа вокруг красная и с каждым часом болит все сильнее. Чтоб ее! Похоже, пора прекращать рефлексировать и обратиться за медицинской помощью, как и советовала миссис Нельсон. Но только после работы.  
В первую очередь Эван идет в отдел персонала. Проскальзывая мимо кабинета Джексон, когда она отворачивается к стене, разговаривая по телефону, кивает ребятам, что скоро вернется, и быстрым шагом углубляется в коридор, ведущий к вспомогательным службам. Это не он их так называет, а официальная табличка на двери. С бумагами удается разобраться быстро. Джексон задним числом подписала распоряжение, все бумаги были распечатаны и ждали только подписи Эвана. Пять минут. Всегда бы так.  
— С тобой хочет побеседовать наш новый куратор, — шипит Эвану в ухо Джексон. Откуда взялась только, черти ее дери? Он только вошел в общий зал, а она уже тут как тут! — Будь так добр, не облажайся. Зал для брифингов ваш.  
— Со мной? — искренне удивляется Эван. — Подождите, у нас новый куратор? А на кой я ему сдался?  
Это явление не из ряда вон, но кураторы меняются редко. К тому же, Эван — рядовой сотрудник, и куратор — не его уровень. Вот Джексон, да. Эван косится на начальницу, и ее взгляд ему не нравится.  
— Ладно, уже иду, — заверяет ее Эван.  
В зале для брифингов — комнате, отгороженной от основного зала прозрачными перегородками — подняты все жалюзи и нового куратора хорошо видно издалека. Эван на ходу рассматривает светловолосую макушку, склонившуюся над бумагами, и мрачнеет с каждым шагом. Ну конечно. Кто бы еще это мог быть? Только один друид, теоретически, мог бы пожелать поговорить именно с ним. Только зачем?  
Эван все еще злится на Аэрна, но больше по инерции. Немного придя в себя за последнюю неделю, он чувствует, что в нем перегорело все, что могло еще гореть, и это принесло огромное облегчение. Он заходит внутрь и плотно прикрывает дверь, не собираясь делать достоянием общественности то, что сейчас будет происходить. Вдруг он не сдержится? Или Аэрн? Перед тем как сесть в предложенное кресло, Эван обходит зал по периметру, опускает жалюзи на перегородках, и наполовину смыкает рейки: не полное уединение, но и не на виду. Пока он создает более подходящую обстановку, Аэрн сгребает свои бумажки в одну стопку и откладывает в сторону. Эван садится, смотрит на Аэрна — их теперь разделяет угол стола — и молча ждет, даже не пытаясь представить, что тот скажет.  
Наконец, Аэрн решается нарушить молчание:  
— Я должен попросить у тебя прощения.  
— Раз должен, проси, — бесцветно замечает Эван.  
— Я прошу у тебя прощения. За все, — Эван усмехается, но решает не перебивать. — Все несколько сложнее, чем ты думаешь и, надеюсь, ты позволишь объяснить.  
— Валяй, я так понимаю, выбора особенного у меня нет. Ты снова припрешься в Управление, и Джексон снова отправит меня к тебе.  
— Ты раскусил мой план, — печально улыбается Аэрн. — Я прошу только выслушать.  
Эван машет рукой, давая понять, что можно начинать.  
— В кланах все устроено немного иначе, чем представляют себе люди. Очень жесткая иерархия практически без возможности что-то изменить. Обычный человек может кардинально поменять свою жизнь, мы нет, — Аэрн чуть придвигается. — Я говорю это не для того, чтобы оправдаться, но для того, чтобы ты знал, что мне пришлось выбирать из двух зол. И тогда, и сейчас мне кажется, что я выбрал меньшее.  
— О каком зле ты говоришь? Что-то я не догоняю.  
— О том, что мне пришлось оставить тебя. И о том, как я это сделал.  
— А!.. Ты о том, как трусливо бросил меня? — тянет Эван, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Меньшее зло, ну как же.  
— Альтернатива была еще хуже, Эван.  
— Ой, только не говори, что тебе приставили пистолет к голове! — отмахивается он.  
— Почти что, — Аэрн совсем сникает. — В то время главой региона был Бергон, его взгляды на устройство клановой жизни были очень... закостенелыми. Никто кроме него не требовал соблюдения древних правил.  
— Жертвоприношений, что ли?  
— Нет, я говорю о продолжении рода. Мы никогда не были многочисленны и до последних двадцати-тридцати лет жили совсем скрытно. Как в таких условиях избежать вырождения?  
— Да, как?  
— Евгеника, — Аэрн, видимо заметив, что Эван не очень понимает о чем речь, поясняет подробнее. — Есть генетические карты, ни один клановец не может вступить в брак просто так, требуется одобрение главы. И оно будет дано, если предполагаемые дети будут достаточно сильны и здоровы.  
— Да ты гонишь! Она же запрещена!  
— Сам подумай: мы замкнутая малочисленная популяция, не выродившаяся до сих пор.  
— Ладно-ладно, тебе виднее, — идет на попятный Эван.  
— Незадолго до... тех событий...  
— Эк ты выразился, округло, — Эван перебивает, потому что сам бы использовал другие выражения.  
— Незадолго... В наш клан переехала девушка из Йорка. В человеческих аналогиях это вроде обмена опытом с возможностью остаться насовсем. Я не знаю причин, по которым она решила оставить свой клан, но Каэрвенты приняли ее с радостью — вливание свежей крови любому клану на пользу. Как водится в таких случаях, ее генетическую карту сравнили со всеми подходящими кандидатами и...  
— И выбор пал на тебя? — кажется Эван начинает понимать к чему ведет Аэрн, и тот кивает, подтверждая предположение. — Тебе предложили жениться и обзавестись потомством, так? — снова кивок. — Почему ты рассказываешь мне это только сейчас, а не тогда?  
Эван не знает, как бы среагировал, если бы его партнер однажды поставил его перед фактом, что он разрывает их отношения ради брака с женщиной, но при этом объяснил бы все сразу про оригинальные правила друидов. Не знает, остались бы они друзьями или любовниками, но это, блять, точно было бы меньшее зло по его мнению.  
— Потому что у меня не было возможности. Почти два месяца я не мог покинуть поселение, связи с внешним миром там нет, а глава клана Каэрвент считал необходимым неукоснительно соблюдать волю Бергона. Клановцы стараются не вступать в отношения с обычными людьми не потому, что считают себя выше, нет. А потому, что каждый клановец знает: наступит час, когда привычные связи придется рвать. Или это сделает глава клана. Буквально. Эван, большим злом была твоя смерть, в прямом смысле. Понимаешь? Если бы я хоть шаг сделал в твою сторону, ты был бы мертв к следующему рассвету. Я не мог этого допустить.  
Эван слушает Аэрна с отрешенным безразличием и не понимает, зачем он все это ему рассказывает. Слишком поздно для такого разговора. Слишком много времени прошло. Где-то есть подвох. Только где? В висок снова начинает бить тупая пульсирующая боль, расползающаяся от раны.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто все, что было между нами, ничего не значило для меня. Это не так, — продолжает Аэрн.  
— Ты знаешь, что заявляясь сюда со всеми этими своими речами и экскурсиями в прошлое, поступаешь очень эгоистично? — Эвану очень хочется прекратить это подобие запоздалых объяснений.  
— Ты прав.  
— Зачем, Аэрн? — может ли Эван рассчитывать на прямой и честный ответ?  
— Я очень хочу надеяться, что ты позволишь мне снова войти в твою жизнь.  
Пока Эван сидит огорошенный этим заявлением, Аэрн встает, подходит к одной из прозрачных стен и закрывает планки жалюзи полностью. Вернувшись, он садится на угол стола и проводит прохладной ладонью от левого виска Эвана к затылку, на другой висок ложится вторая ладонь, и она неожиданно теплая. Эван замирает, как кролик перед удавом. То ли это какой-нибудь чертов друидский гипноз, то ли он сам не хочет шевелиться, оказавшись в ладонях Аэрна, он не знает. Аэрн наклоняется вперед и касается губами нашлепки пластыря на виске. Эван хочет дернуться в сторону, но ожидаемой боли нет. Наоборот, легкая прохлада пробегает по коже, чуть пощипывая ее, и рана перестает пульсировать. Отстранившись, Аэрн еще раз, едва касаясь, проводит пальцами по его виску и встает.  
— Вот мой номер, — он сует руку в карман и достает белый картонный прямоугольник. На нем одиннадцать цифр и ничего больше.  
— Разве вам можно пользоваться техникой? Как же политика кланов? — спрашивает Эван чуть хриплым голосом.  
— Автоответчиком, почему нет? — пожимает плечами Аэрн. — То, чего никто не видит, не противоречит политике кланов. Если ты решишь дать мне второй шанс, просто позвони.  
Аэрн поворачивается и идет к выходу.  
— Так ты обзавелся женой и спиногрызами? — Эван бросает ему этот вопрос в спину, когда дверь еще не распахнута полностью. Аэрн притормаживает, оборачивается и, глядя прямо в глаза Эвану, говорит:  
— Бренна тоже не особенно горела желанием стать племенной кобылой.  
Эван еще минут пять сидит в зале, молча рассматривая картонку с номером Аэрна, светлым пятном выделяющуюся на черной столешнице, раздумывая взять или выбросить здесь же в мусорную корзину? Наверное, даже если он выбросит визитку, то при необходимости все же сможет разыскать Аэрна? Допустим, если ему снова понадобятся масготы. В лавке на Хай Парк или даже в Управлении. Эван старается размышлять отвлеченно, отодвинув в сторону мысль о глобальном переезде. Что плохого случится, если он сохранит номер? Так, на всякий случай...  
Эван поднимается из кресла, берет картонку и, сунув ее в карман, чувствует, как начинает чесаться кожа под пластырем.  
По счастью в туалете пусто, он не хочет отдирать пластырь под чужими взглядами. Черт его знает, что там под ним. Выжав остатки мыла из дозатора, Эван первым делом моет руки. Вдруг под пластырем ничего особенно не изменилось? Подцепив ногтем за уголок, он медленно отклеивает пластырь, другой рукой придерживая кожу, чтобы она не сильно натягивалась. Под ним обнаруживается свежая тонкая кожица вместо вспухшей воспаленной, сочащейся сукровицей раны. Эван трет кожицу пальцем, немного надавливая, но не находит ничего примечательного. Размышления о том, стоит ли поблагодарить Аэрна, прерывает скрип дверных петель, и в туалет вваливается Восьмипалый.  
— Здорово, Мо! Там аналитики свежую пачку объектов Джексон принесли. Кажется, она ищет, на кого спихнуть шестую категорию. Не хочешь заняться?

**********

С того разговора в переговорной проходит месяц или около того. Нехотя Эван прокручивает в памяти все странные эпизоды последнего года, и по здравому размышлению выходит, что Аэрн ненавязчиво и регулярно вытаскивал его из дерьма, в которое он сам же радостно сигал с разбега. И делал это настолько незаметно, что не появись он столь эффектно в Уэлленде, Эван бы так до сих пор и верил в свою необычную удачливость. А получается, что вся удача ограничивалась Аэрном. Радоваться или огорчаться?  
Сегодня Эван находит под дверью бумажный пакет с запечатанным верхом. К пакету степлером прибита записка с адресом. Он думает, что курьер ошибся дверью и хочет его переставить, но адрес на карточке указан его. Подхватывая увесистый пакет, Эван входит в квартиру. Он оставляет пакет на тумбе в прихожей и занимается обычными вечерними делами. Готовить лень, и по дороге домой Эван заехал в китайский ресторанчик в квартале от дома. Рестораном, конечно, слишком шикарно называть ту забегаловку, но повар там отличный. Эван вытаскивает коробки из пакета и вляпывается в соус, пара капель которого стекает по ярко-красному логотипу в форме пагоды.  
Кажется, он слишком глубоко уходит в мысли, и не рассчитав силу, дергает и так еле держащуюся створку шкафчика. Раздается хруст, и по полу катятся выскочившие шурупы. С досадой рассматривая жалобно висящую на одной петле дверцу, Эван пытается сообразить, на месте ли сейчас управляющий. Но не звать же его из-за такой ерунды, когда можно просто взять инструменты и справится самостоятельно? Отвертка да шурупы подлиннее, и все должно получиться. Но, пожалуй, не сегодня.  
Выбросив коробки из под ужина, Эван выжидает еще полчаса и только после этого считает, что его любопытство достаточно укрощено. Для удобства, он переносит пакет на обеденный стол и надрывает бумагу. Внутри обнаруживается горшок. С цикламеном. Почти такой же, как тот, что вылетел из окна полтора месяца назад. Сомнений, чьих рук это дело, нет. Эван достает горшок из пакета и относит его на подоконник. Пусть пока постоит.  
На этом неожиданности не заканчиваются.  
Буквально через неделю — на этот раз в почтовом ящике — обнаруживается небольшой конверт с необычным масготом и запиской. Такого Эван еще не встречал: черный матовый камень без оправы, лишь отверстие для шнурка. Он плох в минералогии, поэтому не берется предположить, что это.  
«Раз уж ты имеешь обыкновение лезть в самое пекло, пожалуйста, не снимай его. Это вроде шапки-невидимки. Аномалия не сможет распознать твое намерение грохнуть ее».  
Теперь Аэрн даже не скрывает, что продолжает следить за ним. Он наверняка в курсе всех операций Управления. Эван дает себе мысленный подзатыльник: ну конечно в курсе, он же куратор и знает, что на последнем объекте чуть не случилось ЧП. Только произошло это из-за весеннего аврала, а отнюдь не по вине кого-то из ребят.  
На следующий день Эвану достается аномалия третьей категории.  
— Что-то у тебя маловато работы, — заявляет Джексон, — Держи еще папку.  
Ничего необычного — весна, странный юмор Джексон, у всех аврал. Может и не по профилю задание выпасть.  
Эван просматривает папку ближе к вечеру, когда выдаются свободные полчаса. Все кажется нормальным, но адрес вызывает в памяти что-то знакомое. Он подходит к огромной карте Торонто, полностью занимающей одну из стен, и всматривается в район пляжа. Ну да, так и есть. Их последний провал, почти провал, случился совсем рядом, в яхт-клубе «Гидропланы и яхты», а об этой аномалии сообщили из «Tim Hortons», кафе на небольшом фудкорте на бульваре Лейк Шор, 1681. Примечательно то, что эти локации соседи, а между ними простирается парк «Ашбриджс Бэй», довольно приличный парковый массив, проскочить через который, для аномалии — раз плюнуть. Похоже, они тогда в клубе серьезно проебались. С момента возвращения Аэрна в его жизнь вера Эвана в совпадения испытывает серьезные потрясения, и он склонен думать, что они, как желторотики, упустили аномалию. Он решает, что для начала стоит посмотреть на нее, походить вокруг со счетчиком.  
А еще у Эвана появляются вопросы. Точнее, появились-то они давно, но сейчас, ему кажется, что он готов был произнести их вслух и не выглядеть чересчур заинтересованным в ответах. Белая картонка с номером Аэрна лежит на подоконнике под горшком с кустом — чтобы не мозолить глаза Эвану и не попасться никому другому. Хотя кому Эван врет? У него не бывает гостей. Он приподнимает горшок, чтобы вытащить карточку, и замечает, что куст выкинул вверх десяток бутонов на длинных сочных ножках. Он просто задаст несколько вопросов, не более. Ничего особенного не произойдет.  
Кажется, именно так работает самообман.  
Набрав номер и прижав трубку плечом, Эван чувствует как колотится сердце. Слепо уставившись в окно, он слушает гудки в ожидании голоса Аэрна, но не дождается никакого приветствия, только писк сработавшего автоответчика. Конспирация для случайных звонков?  
— Эээ, здравствуй, Аэрн. Ты говорил, что я могу позвонить, если возникнут вопросы. Так вот, они есть.  
Эван сбрасывает звонок и надеется, что голос звучал достаточно уверенно и спокойно.  
Аэрн перезванивает утром следующего дня. Без лишних приветствий спрашивает:  
— Вечером после восьми?  
— Нет, сегодня у меня выезд во второй половине дня...  
— На Лейк Шор? Там и встретимся, — не дав Эвану договорить, Аэрн кладет трубку. Кажется, если Эван забудет свое расписание, то всегда может справиться у Аэрна.

**********

Эван оставляет машину в дальней части парковки, просто на всякий случай, и отправляется в «Fish&chips», расположившийся в одном здании с «Tim Hortons». Во-первых, он все равно не знает во сколько появится Аэрн, Во-вторых, у него есть амулет-невидимка, и Эван рассчитывает спокойно поесть и только потом начинать разбираться, насколько здесь все плохо. Он ненавидит работать на голодный желудок.  
Почки на деревьях позади фудкорта только-только лопнули, и молодые листочки, еще не успев распрямиться, создают иллюзию зеленоватой дымки. А вот низенький кустарник, посаженный перед самым входом, уже вовсю зеленеет и даже собирается цвести. Ничего необычного, раз здесь присутствует аномалия.  
Закончив с обедом Эван включает счетчик, лежащий на его коленях, делает замеры у раздачи, в туалете, выходит на улицу и обходит здание по периметру. Честная тройка, все как в досье.  
Менеджер «Tim Hortons», лысоватый и бледный, как мышь, с чуть выступающими, желтыми от табака, зубами, хочет заставить Эвана ждать до закрытия заведения и только когда все посетители уйдут, проводить «ритуал», как он выражается. Но у Эвана совсем другие соображения на этот счет и менеджеру приходится уступить. Закрыв кафе на вход, они дожидаются пока все клиенты закончат наслаждаться восхитительными вафлями — «Вы таких никогда не пробовали, поверьте, лучшие вафли в городе!» — и, наконец, уйдут. На это уходит около получаса. Отпустив проветриться персонал, менеджер заявляет, что не покинет свое заведение, даже если ему будет грозить смертельная опасность. Что ж, на такой случай у Эвана всегда припасен стандартный бланк отказа от претензий.  
Необычный аэрновский амулет-невидимка срабатывает лучше некуда. Все проходит будто на учебной тренировке: салфетки в воздух не взлетают, стулья не скрипят, даже кастрюли со сковородками на кухне не шевелятся. Хотя могли бы, третий уровень одушевления это позволяет. Эван проходится по клиентскому залу с поисковым масготом в руке и, как положено, чувствует легкий толчок в пальцы, когда подбирается к центру аномалии. Тот висит над одним из столов, и Эван пользуется присутствием менеджера. Вдвоем они быстро отодвигают стулья и стол, оказавшийся неожиданно тяжелым. Менеджер, еще сильнее напоминая мышь в этот момент, хвастается, что это его задумка — с устойчивыми столами меньше расплескиваются напитки. Эван встает в центр аномалии и активирует поглощающий масгот. На секунду моргают многочисленные лампы и загорается индикатор на масготе. Все. Индикатор погаснет через минуту, но Эвану и так понятно, что все прошло по протоколу. Короче, никакой зрелищности. Лишь в самом конце Эван чувствует легкую вибрацию в нагрудном кармане, но она не имеет никакого отношения к аномалии — пришло сообщение на телефон.  
Менеджер кажется разочарованным. Неужели надеялся на погром и возможность содрать неустойку с Управления?  
Закончив и попрощавшись с менеджером, а также получив пакет с порцией остывших вафель — видимо, их уже не продать — Эван заглядывает в телефон. Смс от Аэрна. «Прости, планы внезапно поменялись. Буду завтра после восьми».  
Завтра, так завтра. Эван решает, что раз нейтрализация прошла в режиме легкой прогулки, сегодня стоит заехать в тренажерный зал.


	5. Глава 5

Гобаожоу пахнет на всю квартиру. Раздумья Эвана, зачем он взял именно его, да еще две порции, прерывает дверной звонок. Да собственно, что раздумывать, Аэрн его любит. Это, вроде как, хороший тон: пригласить человека на разговор и в обмен на полученную информацию угостить обедом.  
Аэрн входит, немного сутулясь, но как только дверь за его спиной закрывается, он выпрямляется и отбрасывает назад капюшон.  
— Ты бы еще темные очки напялил.  
— Нет, так наоборот больше внимания буду привлекать, слишком подозрительный вид, — он тянет носом и наклоняется, чтобы развязать шнурки и скрыть улыбку, но Эван замечает ее. Наверное, стоило взять на ужин что-то другое.  
— Голоден? — логичный вопрос, вечер же.  
— Не откажусь, — теперь Аэрн не скрывает улыбку. — Спасибо.  
Эвану кажется, что в свое «спасибо» тот вкладывает больше смысла, чем простая благодарность человека, которому предложили еду.

**********

После ужина не хочется ни о чем говорить. Эван наконец чувствует, что все правильно, словно он вернулся домой после долгого отсутствия. Аэрн садится в кресло, совсем рядом. Лучше было бы только если Эван сидел бы на ручке этого кресла. Или на полу рядом с ним. Хотя нет, если бы Аэрн сидел на полу рядом с ним. Вот так было бы идеально. Эван встряхивает головой, чтобы отбросить притягательную картинку Аэрна у своих ног, и пытается вспомнить вопросы, которые хотел задать, с досадой думая, что стоило заранее записать все на бумаге.  
— Вот, держи, — Аэрн первый нарушает молчание и достает из кармана небольшой сверток. — Здесь на шестой уровень. Они непривычно выглядят, но полностью рабочие.  
— Спасибо, — Эван оттягивает в сторону уголок хрустящей бумаги и заглядывает внутрь. Действительно, непривычно: ничего лишнего, никаких финтифлюшек, только кристаллы.  
— Эван, я просмотрел отчеты за последние пару лет и мне не нравится, что тебе попадаются плохо подготовленные дела.  
— Да ладно, почему только мне? Всем, наверное. Рич вон, думаешь, сам себе пальцы оттяпал?  
— Почти десять случаев. Поверь, это много для одного локального филиала, это значит, что где-то кто-то постоянно ошибается. И знаешь, что самое паршивое? Все эти ошибки достаются тебе, — он поднимает руку, не давая Эвану возразить, — ладно, почти все.  
— Думаешь, кто-то пытается меня убрать? — посмеиваясь предполагает Эван.  
— Уверен в этом, Эван.  
— Аэрн, это была шутка. И потом, зачем?  
— Очень хочу это выяснить. И кто это делает, тоже. У меня есть мысли, но я хочу знать наверняка. И причину тоже, — он ставит кружку, о бока которой грел пальцы, на стол, подходит к окну и отдергивает штору. Раньше он частенько застревал у окна, чтобы полюбоваться парком гольф-клуба. Взгляд Аэрна падает на горшок, и он аккуратно поворачивает его другой стороной к солнцу, а затем впивается пальцами в подоконник и продолжает:  
— Джексон не предпринимает никаких шагов, чтобы изменить ситуацию: нет запросов на обучение персонала, нет попыток заменить хотя бы часть его на более квалифицированный. Ее все устраивает. А между тем, у вас печальная статистика и портишь ее ты.  
— Ну знаешь...  
— Точнее не ты сам, но за твой счет. Просто посчитай, сколько за последний год было случаев, когда все пошло наперекосяк? А потом вспомни, было ли так раньше? — Аэрн оборачивается.  
— Ты думаешь, это Джексон? — Эван удивлен, потому что не видит в этом смысла. — Но чем я мог так насолить ей?  
— Моя версия тебе не понравится.  
— Рассказывай, — он машет рукой, — думаю, мне любая не понравится.  
— Все твои неприятности с Управлением начались, когда глава клана с Советом решили, что мне пора образовать ячейку общества с Бренной. Я вижу поразительное совпадение во времени. Глава хочет тебя... — Аэрн запинается, подбирая слово, — нейтрализовать. Следи за цепочкой: распределением заданий занимается Джексон, увеличивается количество плохо подготовленных заданий, почти все они попадают к тебе, — сделав паузу, Аэрн спрашивает. — Все еще считаешь, что это совпадения?  
— Наверное нет, на первый взгляд, звучит складно. Но я склонен считать, что дерьмо просто случается, — Эван тоже ставит чашку на стол, настроение резко портится. Оно и понятно, ситуация вырисовывается не из приятных. — Ну чего ты так? — он пробует ободрить Аэрна, который всерьез считает, что виноват и снова отворачивается к окну. — Я теперь предупрежден, значит, буду начеку. Ты же мне кучу масготов уже принес, надолго хватит. Спасибо, кстати, за масгот-невидимку, он классный.  
Эван подходит к Аэрну, встает за его спиной и дотрагивается до плеча. Аэрн порывисто оборачивается к нему и обнимает. Эван прижимается в ответ, утыкается лицом в ключицу, в колючий свитер, замирает и не пытается считать, сколько они так стоят, просто впитывая тепло друг друга, привыкая к нему заново. Аэрн чуть отстраняется и начинает покрывать лицо Эвана легкими поцелуями: лоб, висок, задерживается на уэллендском шраме.  
— Ты не гони особо. Я еще не простил тебя вообще-то, — почти шепчет Эван в его свитер, но Аэрн слышит.  
— Не буду, — еще поцелуй.  
— Обещай мне, что больше никакой лжи, не важно, вынужденной или нет. Просто не лги больше.  
— Никакой лжи, Эван, — эхом подхватывает Аэрн, не выпуская его из объятий.

**********

— Так ты женился или нет? — спрашивает Эван, наматывая на палец светлую прядь. Голова у Аэрна тяжелая, но то, что она лежит на коленях Эвана, компенсирует ее вес. Ему тоже не очень удобно лежать: диван слишком короткий, чтобы расположиться с комфортом, поэтому ноги Аэрна свешиваются с подлокотника. Нет, они не упали в высокие травы, как поэтично описал бы секс какой-нибудь кельтский поэт, но Эван и сам не понял, как они переместились от окна вглубь комнаты и как оказались на диване.  
Услышав вопрос, Аэрн на мгновение крепко сжимает Эвана, а потом ослабляет хватку. Не отпускает, не разжимает руки, но Эван чувствует, что легко сбросит его на пол, если захочет.  
— Я полчаса распинался о том, что ты не в безопасности, а тебя интересует мой статус? Женился, — обреченно шепчет он.  
— Так и знал, — а что еще скажешь? Что такое обстоятельства, Эван хорошо понимает.  
— И все?  
— А сразу почему не сказал? — Эван отвечает вопросом на вопрос.  
— Это не имело смысла, если бы ты решил оставить все как было, — он чувствует ладонью, подсунутой под шею, вибрацию голоса Аэрна, а кожей живота тепло дыхания. Его накрывает волной предвкушения того, как будет ощущаться, если лечь рядом, вжаться спиной в Аэрна, ощутить тяжесть обнимающей руки. Эван втягивает в себя воздух сквозь зубы и чуть задерживается на выдохе, чтобы не выдать свои мысли.  
— Аэрн, Бренна знает о том что... мы с тобой... ну... — он запинается, не зная как точно сформулировать то, что сейчас происходит, а потом вдруг выдает, — А дети?  
— Еще нет. Она знает, что у нас были отношения, но про то что сейчас, нет. И детей нет. Скорее всего, и не будет вообще.  
— Расскажешь ей?  
— Обязательно. Бренна не из тех людей, кого я хотел бы оскорбить недоверием.  
— Почему только сейчас? — Эван не сильно дергает за прядь.  
— Тот же ответ, Эван, раньше это не имело бы смысла. Сваливать на Бренну еще и свои переживания — последнее дело, ей и без того хватает.  
— Ладно. Не хочется, чтобы в один момент все запуталось бы настолько, что уже невозможно будет распутать назад.  
— Этого не случится. Бренна очень разумная, к тому же мы больше партнеры, чем супруги. За нее не переживай. Надеюсь, ты не будешь против познакомиться с ней лично?  
Эван представляет себе картину знакомства с женой любовника и... не чувствует отторжения.  
— Конечно, нет, но только если она захочет. И я не буду против, если вы заведете детей. Это же совершенно нормально, разве нет? — Эван не понимает верит он сам до конца в сказанное или нет. Но какого черта! Каждый человек имеет право на продолжение рода. Если хочет, конечно.  
— Понимаешь в чем дело, — Аэрн шевелит плечами, устраиваясь поудобнее, — у нас немного не те отношения, чтобы детей заводить, мы как товарищи по несчастью в этом браке оказались. И мне еще повезло, что Бренна предложила вариант, как пережить это все, она очень решительная и смелая оказалась. Для всех у нас нормальная семья, только без детей пока. Но на деле мы прикрытие друг для друга. Она не любит меня, как мужчину, у меня нет влечения к ней как к женщине, какие тут дети?  
— Технологичные, — в шутку предполагает Эван, — пробирочные? Вас могут припереть к стенке с потомством?  
— Могут, — Аэрн глядит на него сквозь челку, — Мне нравится эта идея, расскажу Бренне.  
— Ммм, Аэрн, это была шутка, если что.  
— Да нет, это может оказаться вполне рабочим вариантом, Эван.  
— И ты не прав насчет того, что я слишком легкомысленно отношусь к тому бедламу, что творится в Управлении. Но я уже пытался разобраться, кто из аналитиков косячит, и у меня не вышло. Остается принять как данность. Или искать себя в другой профессии. А мне бы не хотелось.  
Они молчат, думая каждый о своем, а может об одном и том же.  
— Почему мы сидим взаперти, Аэрн? — оживляется Эван спустя какое-то время. — Пройдемся по городу, заглянем в парк?  
— Я не уверен, что это безопасно, — Аэрн качает головой.  
— Почему? Ты же выполнил приказ главы, женился.  
— За мной могут следить. Или за тобой.

**********

После того, как Аэрн уходит, чтобы вернуться в клановое поселение, Эван остается переваривать произошедшее. Подумать было над чем.  
Из Аэрна будто вымыло речной водой половину его самого, всю его смешливость и веселость, ироничность. Он был бледной тенью себя прошлого, но Эван понимал отчего. Он взял на себя одного ответственность за то, что произошло год назад. Был ли он виноват? Бросить любовника без объяснения причин — это одно, поступить так, чтобы спасти жизнь — совсем другое.  
Эвану и самому стоило задуматься, почему друиды сводят контакт с людьми к минимуму. Это не тайна, а общеизвестный факт. Можно было спросить подробности у Аэрна, но он окунулся с головой в водоворот эмоций, как институтка, которой подмигнул на прогулке в парке офицер в эполетах.  
Аэрн клялся Эвану, что никогда не использовал на нем своих друидских штучек, даже не задумывался как-то влиять, и все то, что он испытывал — настоящие чувства. Значит сослаться на затуманенный разум не выйдет. Значит, сам дурак. Возможно, Аэрн легкомысленно не рассчитал сил, но взваливать всю ответственность только на него было бы не честно.  
От этой мысли почему-то становится легче. Эван вздыхает и качает головой. Ну точно, сам дурак. Взгляд его падает на окно, цепляется за горшок с кустом, и Эван идет на кухню за водой, чтобы его полить.

**********

Через четыре дня Эван жадно оглаживает плечи и спину Аэрна, стягивая с него куртку и на ощупь вешая ее на крючок. А может роняя, это не важно. Что там он говорил в прошлый раз? Не торопиться? Нахуй! Эван не планировал этого заранее, собираясь снова неспешно побеседовать, узнать побольше о жизни Аэрна, но, открыв дверь, он видит его на пороге, и что-то щелкает внутри. Эван чувствует, будто вернулся на полтора года назад, до всего случившегося дерьма. Аэрн стоит перед ним с затаенной улыбкой, ждет его решения: впустить в дом или оттолкнуть. Такой желанный и доступный, стоит только протянуть руку и взять. Вот Эван и срывается, втягивает его в квартиру и сразу четко обозначает свои планы.  
Дверь захлопывается от того, что Эван прижимает к ней Аэрна, жадно впившись в его губы, чувствует как Аэрн обхватывает его руками, прижимая к себе и отвечает так, что внизу живота сладко ноет в предвкушении. Краем сознания Эван отмечает, как что-то падает, но это кажется малозначительным по сравнению с тем, как напряжен Аэрн: до дрожи, будто сжатая пружина, готовая распрямиться в любой момент, стоит только ему подать нужный сигнал. Когда дыхания уже не хватает, Эван отстраняется, так, чтобы отчетливо видеть лицо Аэрна, и с удовлетворением смотрит в глаза, в расширившиеся зрачки. Ботинки, ремень, все к черту, он нетерпеливо засовывает руки под свитер, хочется поскорее коснуться теплой кожи, провести пальцами по рельефу мышц, сначала легко, потом с нажимом, может быть даже ногтями, оставить следы, рассказать всем, что Аэрн его. Что-то похожее он читает и во взгляде Аэрна, хотя тот упорно пытается оторвать от себя ладони Эвана.  
— Рубашка, Эван... дай снять, — хрипит Аэрн.  
Эван кивает, чуть отстраняясь и разжимая руки. Заработав поцелуй в обнажившуюся шею, уже сам тянет свитер Аэрна наверх и отбрасывает в сторону мешающую тряпку. Аэрн подталкивает его в сторону спальни и одновременно помогает расправиться с остатками одежды. Наконец Эван может ощутить всем телом, всей кожей, прижимающегося Аэрна, дрожь его тела, и опрокинув его на кровать, прижаться так плотно, как только возможно, оседлав бедра и наваливаясь сверху.  
Эван чувствует, как Аэрн ведет уверенными пальцами от его затылка, вниз, вдоль позвоночника, посылая волны сладкой дрожи по всему телу, распаляя, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше? Он и без того уже плохо соображает.  
— Можно? — шепчет Аэрн, надавливая пальцами на сжатый сфинктер. Другой рукой он прижимает Эвана к себе, зажимая их члены в тесном пространстве между телами. Эвана посещает мимолетная мысль, о том, насколько глупо звучит вопрос, после всего что между ними было и после того, как Эван сам буквально набросился на Аэрна несколько минут назад. Но мысль приходит и тут же уходит, а возбуждение только растет, так что Эван кивает, соглашаясь, и ничего не говоря вслух.  
— У тебя есть смазка? — Эван не понимает, как Аэрна хватает на здравые мысли. — Я не рассчитывал сегодня на секс, — он заглядывает в глаза, давая возможность отказаться, но Эван не собирается отступать.  
Чтобы залезть под кровать, где стоит коробка со скромным набором сексуальных игрушек и смазкой, Эвану приходится слезть с Аэрна, хотя делать этого совершенно не хочется. Достав нераспечатанный тюбик, со словами: «Действуй, ковбой!» — вкладывает его в руку Аэрна, и вновь седлает его бедра. Эван замечает, что Аэрн замирает на мгновение, потом кладет руку ему на затылок и пригибает к себе. Чуть приподнявшись навстречу, Аэрн целует его нежно и благодарно.  
— Не заставляй меня просить дважды, — нервно посмеивается Эван.  
— Не буду.  
Покрывая грудь и шею Аэрна жадными поцелуями, дорвавшись наконец, Эван слышит как Аэрн отщелкивает колпачок, а потом чувствует, как в него осторожно толкается прохладный палец. Эван старается сосредоточиться на сердцебиении Аэрна, ловя губами пульс, и старается не зажиматься. Второй палец заставляет его поморщиться, а Аэрна притормозить.  
— Давай-ка поменяемся местами, — Эван, как сквозь вату, слышит предложение и не успевает среагировать, как уже оказывается на спине, под Аэрном, теперь нависающим сверху. Он совсем не возражает, когда Аэрн сдвигается вниз и без предупреждения вбирает его член в рот. Не останавливаясь, Аэрн закидывает его ногу себе на плечо и продолжает растягивать Эвана.  
— Аэрн, заканчивай уже и займись делом, — сдерживая всхлипы, говорит Эван, когда три пальца, хоть туго, но терпимо входят в него. — Еще немного и я кончу.  
— Нет, еще рано, — не соглашается с ним Аэрн и Эван чувствует, как сильные уверенные пальцы пережимают основание его члена, одновременно немного оттягивая мошонку, и он не выдерживает, стонет в голос. Аэрн подхватывает Эвана под бедра и медленно толкается внутрь. Мышцы все еще расходятся туго и неохотно, но Эван нетерпеливо подталкивает Аэрна пяткой в поясницу и сам, рвано выдыхая, подается навстречу, чтобы член Аэрна вошел глубже. Эвану хочется чувствовать его внутри всего.  
Аэрн наклоняется и неожиданно мягко целует его, а затем медленно отклоняется назад, выходя почти полностью, и снова вперед, и еще раз, постепенно наращивая скорость и вымывая из Эвана все мысли.  
Кожа Эвана, кажется, вся горит, он кусает губы, сдерживая стоны, пока рука Аэрна ходит по его болезненно пульсирующему члену быстро, резко, почти грубо, в такт толчкам, и от этого удовольствие затапливает Эвана с головой, лишая остатков разума. Оргазм скручивает судорогой и, судя по сдавленному вскрику где-то далеко наверху, он утягивает за собой и Аэрна.  
Постепенно возвращаясь в реальность и выравнивая дыхание, Эван обнаруживает, что Аэрн лежит головой на его плече и тесно прижимается разгоряченным, влажным от пота, телом, собственнически закинув на него ногу.  
— Ты, наверное, голодный? — бормочет Эван через некоторое время, рисуя пальцами абстрактные линии на боку Аэрна.  
— Пожалуй, — соглашается он, и Эван слышит подтверждающее урчание в его животе. — По правде, я рассчитывал сначала поесть, но так тоже получилось интересно, — он мягко целует Эвана в шею.  
— Я закажу пиццу. Сейчас, телефон найду.  
Эван нехотя привстает на локте и осматривается, но телефон где-то прячется.  
— Не надо, я принес кое-что из «Золотой пагоды», только надо проверить, цело ли. Коробки, кажется, на пол упали, когда ты так активно встретил меня.  
— Ах вот что это было! — Эван смеется и слезает с кровати. Стоит проверить, не загубил ли он по случайности их ужин. Морить голодом он не собирается ни себя, ни Аэрна. — Все цело! — кричит Эван уже из кухни, заглянув в пакет. — Только разогреть надо.  
— Иди в душ, а я займусь пока, — предлагает Аэрн, подходя ближе.  
— А ты? Может присоединишься?  
— Лучше следом, иначе греть еду придется дважды.  
— Здравая мысль, — улыбается Эван, коротко целует Аэрна и уходит в душ.

**********

Следующие три дня для Эвана проходят как в тумане. Он чувствует себя восторженным подростком, впервые влюбившимся и впервые занявшимся сексом с объектом своей любви. Мир кажется ярче, и даже лицо Джексон не раздражает, а умиляет. Эван носится, как на крыльях, даже работа делается будто сама собой.  
Вечером после работы Эван подходит к машине и дергается в сторону от неожиданности, когда рядом с ним будто из ниоткуда появляется Аэрн. Эван чертовски рад его видеть и не против повторить.  
— Ты теперь сквозь пространство ходишь? — спрашивает он в шутку. Разумеется Эван не думает так всерьез, просто в полутьме подземного паркинга замечает не сразу то, как Аэрн приближается.  
— Что?  
— Проехали. Садись в машину, — командует Эван, отключая сигнализацию. Щелкают замки, и в следующую секунду Аэрн уже внутри. Эван закидывает на заднее сидение куртку и бумаги и, заняв водительское место, тянется к Аэрну за поцелуем, который оказывается на удивление коротким.  
— Эван, сейчас все будет звучать просто ужасно. Но я помню главное условие — никакой лжи.  
— Никакой лжи, — подтверждает он следом, холодея внутри.  
— Тебе надо уехать, здесь небезопасно. Да, чтоб тебя... Здесь очень опасно! — произносит Аэрн. Он явно старается говорить спокойно, но Эван видит, что он жутко нервничает.  
— Здесь, это где?  
— В Торонто, может быть, во всем округе. Я не знаю как, но глава что-то узнал о нас, как-то догадался. Этой ночью Даур проводил обряд, хвала богам, безрезультатно. Бренна видела, как ему варили нужные травы, и потом я видел во сне найтмар*, и слышал ее, когда проснулся. И деревья говорили что-то... не важно, — Аэрн говорит и все время ощупывает Эвана, будто в попытке убедиться, что тот живой. — В этот раз не вышло, но никто не помешает главе просто нанять киллера, подстроить несчастный случай. Не изящно, но действенно. Тебе все равно надо уехать в район, подконтрольный другому клану, и чем дальше, тем лучше. Один раз повезло, второй — нет.  
Эван слушает Аэрна, но плохо понимает, о чем тот толкует. Он будто в лихорадке, бормочет что-то понятное только ему самому. Уехать? Эван сжимает кулак и, услышав сдавленное шипение, глядит на свои руки, на их переплетенные пальцы.  
— Прости, — он разжимает пальцы.  
— Ничего, — Аэрн высвобождает одну руку и сжимает ей его плечо. — Ты понимаешь о чем я говорю? У тебя лицо, будто ты очень далеко.  
— Да. Да, я слышу тебя. Давай-ка сейчас притормозим. Ты сейчас вот это все серьезно говорил? — спрашивает Эван, глубоко вздохнув пару раз, чтобы сконцентрироваться.  
— О чем именно?  
— Обо всем. Аэрн, что значит надо уехать? Куда? На сколько? Джексон не даст мне сейчас отпуск: весна, аврал.  
— Эван, ты не слушал, — Аэрн качает головой, — Тебе сейчас действительно угрожает опасность. Ты заметил что-нибудь этой ночью?  
— Мы зависали с ребятами в баре вчера вечером и я добрался домой уже ближе к трем, а до телефона вообще только утром, — Эван задумывается, — Ничего необычного не происходило. Хотя... управляющий утром жаловался, что полночи не мог заснуть из-за воя собак. Столкнулся с ним утром на лестнице. Но он мог и преувеличить.  
— Нет, он не преувеличил, это возможно. Собаки почуяли проклятие, которое искало тебя, металось вокруг и задевало их. А ты был достаточно далеко, — Аэрн размышляет вслух и неожиданно спрашивает, — Ты носишь масгот-невидимку?  
— Да.  
— Кто бы мог подумать, что детский амулет для игры в «прятки» может защитить от проклятия главы клана, — Аэрн зло усмехается. — Не снимай его. Если бы не масгот, проклятие нашло бы тебя где угодно.  
— Куст засох, — неожиданно, даже как-то невпопад, говорит Эван. — Утром заметил, листья почернели и цветы осыпались.  
Аэрн молчит, прикрыв глаза, вздыхает и тяжело, через силу и продолжает:  
— Тут нет других версий, найтмар побывала у тебя дома. Прости. Я снова не рассчитал силы и подставил тебя под удар.  
— Прекращай!  
— Что именно?  
— Ты знаешь. Прекращай все время извиняться.  
— Хорошо, не буду, — обещает Аэрн, но Эван не верит.  
— Так, значит, проклятие? Как-то дико звучит, — Эван растирает лицо ладонями.  
— Странно слышать это от человека из Управления. А ты в особенности лучше других знаешь, на что способны друиды, — Аэрн будто бы даже обижается немного.  
— А тут ты ошибаешься, про проклятия я первый раз слышу. И вообще мы никогда особенно не обсуждали быт и уклад традиционного друидского клана.  
— Ты прав, надо было нормально рассказать тебе обо всем, а не накидываться и тащить в койку.  
— Самодовольный мудак! — Эван шутливо толкает Аэрна в плечо. — Не приписывай себе моих заслуг. Это я тебя утянул в койку. Но поговорить, да, не помешало бы.  
Аэрн снова сжимает ладони Эвана, притягивает к себе поближе, вжимается, как будто Эван может исчезнуть прямо сейчас. Даже слов не надо, чтобы понять, насколько ему страшно.  
— Ладно. Я понял, надо срочно валить. Завтра напишу прошение о переводе. Если Джексон и правда хочет от меня избавится, то рассмотрит его быстро. Хороший вариант для нее. Есть приоритетные направления? — Эван говорит рублеными фразами, так немного легче. Тягаться со вполне реальными проклятиями он не хочет, как и с подосланными убийцами, о которых упоминал Аэрн. В конце концов, на него уже смогли надавить один раз, почему это невозможно во второй? Значит, действительно стоит на время уйти с радаров.  
— Есть. Лучше всего в Ньюфаундленд, там полно воды. Нет, забудь. Скажем, Саскачеван? — Аэрн явно старается сконцентрироваться и принимается рассуждать на ходу. — Или Альберта, там живет клан Деметов. А их глава — Тревор Демет — даже по современным меркам не в меру прогрессивный. Читай, нормальный.  
— Туда я могу. Эдмонтон?  
— Подойдет. Когда будешь выбирать место, прошу, не селись рядом с водой. Каэрвенги всегда плохо с ней ладили. Парк будет идеально.  
— Что за проблемы с водой?  
— Не ладится с ней так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Торонто по чистой случайности отошел Каэрвенгам. Вас бы Ангусу отдать. Клановое поселение у них на одном из островов Онтарио, но то ли случайность, то ли Каэрвенги руку приложили, и Ангусу отошли территории к востоку от Онтарио, а западная часть, включая Торонто, у нас.  
— Ты телефон выключил? — Эван меняет тему.  
— Да, я почти всегда держу его выключенным.  
— А батарею вынул? — Эван смотрит в недоуменное лицо Аэрна. — Ты не думал как тебя вычисляют? Может быть у тебя жучок стоит?  
— В выключенном телефоне?  
— Это ты думаешь, что он выключен, а в действительности, он может передавать сигнал. Вынимай батарею, — командует Эван. — Тебя могут пасти гораздо плотнее, чем ты даже в самых смелых фантазиях вообразить можешь.  
Аэрн закусывает губу в задумчивости, но все равно достает аппарат и, сняв заднюю панель, решительно вынимает аккумулятор.  
— Хочется верить, что это не так. Но я не смогу пока с тобой связываться обычным способом, — Аэрн машет в воздухе телефоном. — Я хочу быть уверен, что все безопасно. Кстати, — он достает из-за пазухи сверток из полупрозрачной оберточной бумаги и вручает его Эвану. — Это Бренна выткала.  
— Красиво, — Эван разворачивает ленту и пробует разглядеть рисунок, насколько позволяет освещение паркинга.  
— Постарайся не снимать ее.  
— Хорошо. Поможешь? — Эван протягивает руку, поддернув рукав свитера, и Аэрн обматывает ленту несколько раз вокруг запястья, завязав концы.  
— Ладно. На сколько мне надо свалить?  
Аэрн застывает — он явно отчаянно не хочет касаться этой темы ни сейчас, ни когда либо потом. Аэрн наклоняется ближе и притягивает Эвана за шею холодными пальцами. Они соприкасаются лбами.  
— Не знаю. Возможно надолго. Я пытаюсь стать полезным для главы, попасть в Совет, понять, как он вообще узнал про нас и почему посчитал угрозой, — шепчет Аэрн. — Но это не быстро.  
— Все, я понял тебя, — Эван прерывает его. Нет смысла продолжать, и так все ясно. Вот и пригодятся весенние поиски, грустно думает Эван.  
Эван мельком оглядывает паркинг и притягивает Аэрна ближе, запустив руку в волосы. Пара минут ничего не испортят. Поцелуй отдает горечью разлуки, Эван слышит только стук крови в своих ушах, чувствует только руки, которые до синяков сжимают его плечи, и горячие губы Аэрна, который целует так, будто в последний раз, и Эван думает, что это может оказаться правдой.  
— Эван, я найду способ, как держать тебя в курсе, обещаю.  
Эван облизывает свои обветренные губы и кивает.  
— Могу я попросить тебя об услуге?  
— Конечно, — снова кивает Эван.  
— Деметы не должны так прятаться в своих лесах, как Каэрвенги, у них нравы дружелюбнее. Думаю, встретить местного куратора в управлении будет не так сложно. Попроси о встрече с их главой — Тревором Деметом. Обычно письмо с просьбой принять нового сокланавца пишет глава главе, но в нашем случае это невозможно. Даур впадает в ярость от одного только упоминания Тревора. Да и захоти я в любой другой клан, Даур так просто не отпустит. Прошу, будь моим гонцом. Я постараюсь прислать тебе нужные бумаги, для того чтобы хоть часть ритуала соблюсти.  
— Ты хочешь перейти к Деметам? — шокировано спрашивает Эван. Он знает, что это довольно редкая практика. — А Бренна?  
— Не думаю, что она захочет остаться.  
— Хорошо, я сделаю все что смогу.  
Такой поворот вселяет хоть немного надежды. Одно дело — уехать на неопределенный, но точно долгий срок, без гарантии возвращения, по сути снова расстаться. Есть от чего впасть в уныние, это ведь даже не отношения на расстоянии. Совсем другое — готовить почву для приезда Аэрна с Бренной. Эван и подумать не мог, что Аэрн решится на смену клана, друиды прирастают к своей земле мощными корнями. Но случается, что обстоятельства ураганным ветром вырывают их. Видимо, ураган добрался и до Аэрна.

**********

Следующим утром Эван первым делом вручает Джексон прошение о переводе в Эдмонтон. Она читает его, как-то странно смотрит и переспрашивает:  
— Эдмонтон? Альберта? — ухмыляясь уточняет, — Надоел большой город?  
— Вроде того, — Эван не видит смысла препираться, пусть думает что хочет. Так и подмывает добавить, что Эдмонтон не такой и маленький, почти миллион жителей, но Эван не делает этого. У него нет сил доказывать что-то рыжей суке.  
— Ладно. Добивай текущие дела, закрывай отчетность. Будет у тебя перевод.  
Вернувшись к себе за стол, Эван проверяет электронную почту. В «Mayflower» есть свободные квартиры, цена не низкая, но расположение дома более чем удачное. Почти в центре, рядом парк «Виктория», одноименный гольф клуб, куда же без него? Можно начинать собирать вещи. Эван пишет управляющему, что согласен с условиями и готов перечислить задаток за квартиру. Он задумывается, как быть с машиной. Она не новая, но еще долго будет на ходу, и он не хочет бросать ее здесь. Перегнать самостоятельно за три тысячи километров или отправить грузовым поездом? В раздумьях он идет к кофейному автомату, а вернувшись, замечает Аэрна.  
Тот разговаривает с Джексон. Он подчеркнуто не обращает на Эвана внимания, в отличие от ворона, сидящего на его плече. Эван видел на Аэрне эту куртку и раньше, но не задумывался, зачем такие странные кожаные вставки на плечах. Оказывается, чтобы птица могла комфортно сидеть и не рвать когтями ткань.  
Ворон смотрит на Эвана то одним глазом, то другим, а он с чистой совестью пялился на Аэрна, делая вид, что рассматривает птицу. До этого дня в Управлении никто не встречал друидов с их сателлитами. Эван удивлен тому, что видит ворона, и решает, что Аэрн обзавелся им буквально недавно.  
В голове крутятся незначительные мысли, несущественные детали, типа тех вставок на куртке, и все для того, чтобы не фокусироваться на главном, на том, что через неделю Эвану придется уехать из Торонто. Он понимает, что это защитная реакция, и позволяет мыслям течь так, как им хочется. Самое главное на сегодня уже сделано.  
Эван может подойти к Аэрну на расстояние вытянутой руки и никто не посмотрит на него косо.  
Эвану хочет придумать вопрос-на-который-может-ответить-только-друид и под благовидным предлогом увести Аэрна в переговорную.  
Эван остается сидеть за своим столом.  
Аэрн выходит от Джексон минут через десять, не больше. Он проходит рядом с Эваном, обдавая запахом каких-то трав, но даже не повернув в его сторону головы. Эван удостаивается внимания только со стороны ворона. Тот хрипло каркает, когда Аэрн проходит рядом.  
Эван чувствует, что это конец. Непозволительно короткое воссоединение с Аэрном заканчивается. Следующая встреча может никогда не произойти.  
Остаток дня проходит как в тумане. Мимо снуют люди, не обращая на Эвана никакого внимания, словно его не существует. Ходят туда-сюда по своим, несомненно важным, делам, а Эван будто смотрит фильм в замедленном воспроизведении. Какая-то незнакомая женщина проходит мимо, и Эвана накрывает тяжелым одеялом приторно-сладкого парфюма, заставляя чуть поморщиться. Поодаль, около кулера, молоденький паренек, со стажерской нашивкой на рукаве, роняет стаканчик с кофе. Темная клякса выплескивается на пол и попутно забрызгивает еще двоих ребят. Эван отмечает это, не испытывая никаких эмоций. Окружающие тоже мало интересуют его.  
Через неделю Джексон кладет на стол перед Эваном приказ о переводе и о недельном отпуске на переезд. Это хорошая новость. Его ждут три тысячи километров шестнадцатого шоссе. Вещей оказывается не так много, все нужное умещается в пару чемоданов и несколько коробок. Можно не заказывать доставку, машины хватает. Шоссе, радио и мотели. Недели на дорогу — за глаза. Эван подхватывает последнюю сумку и горшок с оживающим кустом, надеясь, что без Аэрна тот не захиреет окончательно. Занеся по дороге ключи управляющему, он выходит на улицу. На капоте машины сидит ворон. Увидев Эвана, он расправляет крылья, пару раз каркает и взлетает. Эван расценивает это как хороший знак, хотя не считает себя суеверным, ставит горшок под пассажирское кресло, чтобы не упал в случае чего, кидает сумку на сидение и заводит мотор.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Найтмар — ночной кошмар. Название «ночная кобыла» уходит корнями в античное прошлое Греции. Деметра Эриния (Гневающаяся и мстящая) являлась в образе вороной кобылицы по ночам на перекрестках дорог.


	6. Глава 6

Аэрн оставляет машину на специально расчищенной парковке перед поселением и, насвистывая веселую мелодию, быстрым шагом направляется вглубь, к коттеджам. На коже до сих пор горят поцелуи Эвана. Энергия переполняет его, бурлит пузырьками в крови, небо кажется голубее, а солнце ярче, чем сутки назад, он еле сдерживает широкую улыбку. К счастью, навстречу попадается Бренна, и можно улыбаться в открытую. Никто не заподозрит неладное в том, что муж улыбается своей жене. Аэрн обнимает Бренну, что тоже нормально, для пары изображающей полную взаимность.  
— Ты как лампочка, Аэрн, — шепчет Бренна на ухо мужу и хихикает, — притухни немного до дома, а там я обязательно выслушаю хорошие новости.  
— Как приятно видеть столь теплые чувства у пары, сопротивлявшейся поначалу так отчаянно, — за спиной раздается благостный голос главы, и Аэрн кожей чувствует, как лицо Бренны искажает гримаса ненависти. Секунду спустя она механически улыбается и, выбравшись из объятий Аэрна, оборачивается к главе.  
— Вы оказались правы, глава, как всегда. Прошу прощения, мне давно пора продолжить ткать, — она одаривает главу холодной улыбкой и, не выпуская руку мужа, решительно идет к коттеджу.  
— Ненавижу его, — шепчет Бренна, когда за ними закрывается дверь.  
— Знаю, — Аэрн мягко проводит ладонью по плечу Бренны, пытаясь поддержать ее.  
— Я испортила тебе день, да? — спрашивает она, начиная готовить ткацкий станок к работе.  
— Это глава его испортил, а ты всего лишь выразила общую мысль, — Аэрн присматривается к цвету ниток. Оранжевые и зеленые Бренна убирает в короб, а вместо них достает несколько оттенков синих. — Что ты собираешься ткать?  
— Сосредоточение, — Бренна вздыхает. — Хотела радость, но как теперь? После главы-то. Буду ткать сосредоточение.  
— Не боишься, что Иона начнет выведывать, отчего ты делаешь столько сосредоточения?  
— И предположит, что нет во мне счастья и радости? — Бренна, вопреки словам, смеется, — Да ну, все знают, что терпение и сосредоточение выходят у меня лучше всех. Кто-то должен ткать и их, почему бы не я? Не переживай насчет этого, — она всматривается в челноки с уже намотанными нитками, выбирая с какого цвета начать шарф. Человеку, который наденет его, будет легче сосредоточиться на важном.  
— Я прихватила из трапезной кое-что на завтрак, так что нет необходимости морить себя голодом до обеда, — говорит Бренна, не отрывая взгляда от станка. Она почти все время работает дома, статус замужней позволяет это.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Аэрн.  
В каждом коттедже оборудована маленькая кухонька на всякий случай, но большинство предпочитают общую трапезную: готовить каждый день на семью не так удобно.  
— И не забудь рассказать, как все прошло. Я хочу услышать, — по голосу Аэрн слышит, что Бренна улыбается, — со всеми подробностями!  
— О, нет, Брен, давай в общих чертах?  
— Категорически нет! — в воздухе раздается хлопанье крыльев и хриплое карканье. Аэрн заглядывает в комнату, хотя и знает, что увидит: Крр — ворон Бренны, которого она привезла с собой из Йорка, влетел в открытое окно и уселся на высокую спинку ее стула. — Крр тоже хочет послушать.  
— У тебя же сосредоточение, я не могу рассказывать подробности, — смеется Аэрн.  
— Ничего страшного, я немного разбавлю его... тем что по тексту будет!  
Аэрну приходится сдаться и рассказать Бренне о встрече с Эваном. В общих чертах, но не скрывая своей радости.  
— Значит у вас все хорошо?  
— Еще не совсем, но надеюсь, что к этому идет.  
— Я рада. Надоело смотреть на твою кислую рожу.  
Немного погодя Бренна начинает рассказывать о мелких и казалось бы незначительных происшествиях последних суток. Она была глазами и ушами Аэрна среди женской половины клана. Жизнь друида сплетается в одну толстую и ясно зримую нить из тонких незаметных ниточек. Порой полезно видеть откуда пришла та или иная.  
Наблюдая за работой Бренны, за ловкими, давно отработанными до автоматизма движениями ее рук, Аэрн погружается в неспешные размышления, что бы это могло означать, и замечает, что Бренна сбивается в рисунке, только через несколько рядов.  
— Брен, ты сбилась, — негромко говорит он, рядом с ее ухом.  
— Что? — Бренна удивленно поднимает голову над станком, — Что ты сказал?  
— Рисунок сбился. Проверь, от центра чуть левее и на четыре ряда ниже, — повторяет Аэрн и вдруг понимает, что никак не мог увидеть узор с того места, где сидит.  
— Прямо сейчас я слышала тебя, будто ты стоял у меня за спиной, — тихо говорит Бренна и медленно поворачивает голову в сторону, откуда ей послышался голос Аэрна. На высокой спинке ее рабочего стула сидит Крр. — Ты смотрел глазами ворона?  
— Не знаю, — так же тихо, почти шепотом, отвечает Аэрн. — Может быть. Я задумался, а потом заметил, что сбился рисунок.  
— Значит это правда возможно. Даже не пытайся отнекиваться! Ты смотрел через Крр, и говорил через него.  
— Давай не будем пока спешить с выводами, возможно, это случайность, — Аэрн пытается успокоить Бренну, которая, бросив шарф, расхаживает туда-сюда в возбуждении.  
— Да-да, так же ты говорил полтора года назад, когда деревья откликнулись тебе. И посмотри, прошла всего пара месяцев, а вы уже уверенно общались. Тебе надо начинать тренироваться, — заявляет Бренна, резко остановившись посередине комнаты.  
— Пощади, женщина! — смеется Аэрн. — Конечно я буду тренироваться. Просто все произошло несколько неожиданно.  
— А ты хочешь как? Чтобы перед тобой в воздухе ачивка зажглась?  
— Ты слишком много времени проводишь в интернете.  
— Не покушайся на святое! — с деланной угрозой отвечает Бренна. И немного подумав, уже серьезно добавляет. — Твоя сила растет. Думаю, ты сможешь опрокинуть главу быстрее, чем рассчитывал.  
— Мы сможем, — убежденно поправляет ее Аэрн.

**********

Следующие два дня проходят в делах поселения, даже на мысли об Эване остается мало времени. Аэрн оказывается нужен всем и сразу, будто ему решили спихнуть годовой запас дел. Но даже в круговерти внезапных обязанностей он то и дело ловит себя на том, что видит то глазами пролетающей мимо сойки, то наблюдает за поселением с высоты полета кречета. С каждым разом у него получается все легче и легче.  
Вымотанный, он возвращается домой затемно и ничком падает на кровать. Сил нет даже на то, чтобы раздеться. Глава его попросту загонял.  
— Нет, они точно сговорились меня уморить, — бормочет Аэрн в подушку и закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в успокаивающие звуки ткацкого станка. Бренна взяла большой заказ на тканые обереги, поэтому основное рабочее безумие обошло ее стороной.  
— Сегодня Иона варила ячмень и мяту, вся кухня ей провоняла, — задумчиво и будто бы невпопад произносит Бренна. — Немного, самое большее — для двоих. Мне показалось странным, и я спросила между делом, для кого? Иона сказала, что ее попросил глава.  
— Действительно странно, — соглашается Аэрн, — пить кикеон* в обычный день?  
— Раздевайся и отдыхай, — станок затихает, шаги Бренны шелестят по полу, и волосы на затылке Аэрна ерошит мягкая рука.  
— Угу, — бормочет Аэрн, не открывая глаз, и чувствует, как проваливается в сон.

**********

На холмах полыхают костры, расцвечивая оранжевым низкие облака затянувшие небо, а внизу, между ними, клубится туман, оседая холодной липкой пленкой на коже, студит пальцы и лицо. Сухая осока шелестит при каждом шаге, колется сквозь одежду. Аэрн вслушивается, но не может уловить ни звука человеческого присутствия, будто на вершинах холмов никого нет. Он хочет подняться на склон и посмотреть, неужели на праздник никто не пришел, но не может повернуть и продолжает брести по дну оврага. Тишина давит: не ухают совы, не пищат полевки, туман съедает все звуки вокруг, кроме шелеста проклятой осоки. Аэрн хочет бежать, чтобы выбраться поскорее из оврага, но как ни старается, ноги вязнут и не слушаются его. Пару раз он, вроде бы движется в гору, но всякий раз снова оказывается на дне оврага. Волосы отяжелели от впитавшегося тумана, а сырая одежда неприятно холодит тело, вместо того, чтобы согревать.  
Сзади слышатся шаги.  
Стоило бы обернуться и посмотреть, кто его нагоняет, но Аэрн замирает, мышцы каменеют. Один человек, два? Непонятно. Аэрн может только ждать. Наконец шаги приближаются вплотную и стихают. Кто-то невидимый всхрапывает над головой Аэрна, и его правое плечо до земли, будто плащом, накрывает серая грива.  
— Где он? — шелестит осока.  
— Кто? — шепотом отзывается Аэрн, понимая, что нет нужды говорить громко, его в любом случае услышат, даже если он не произнесет ни слова вслух.  
— Человек, мужчина. Вспомни свои гейсы*, — раздается сверху.  
— У меня лишь один гейс: не убивать ни зверя, ни птицы, — говорит Аэрн и это чистая правда.  
— Где он? — зло ржет кобылица, ударив копытом и всколыхнув туман.  
— Кто? — снова спрашивает Аэрн, чувствуя как мокрые пряди колышутся на затылке от мощного дыхания.  
Ночной дух не спрашивает в третий раз, ржет громко, оглушительно, колышется грива. Аэрн чувствует движение сзади, и в следующий миг огромные копыта ударяют его сверху, опрокинув в липкие клубы тумана.  
Аэрн подскакивает на кровати, сердце колотится как бешеное, но кроме этого, все остальное, кажется, в порядке. Бренна спит, закутавшись в одеяло по самую макушку. Достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы разбудить ее, удостовериться, что все это лишь ночной кошмар, но Аэрн не делает этого. Переворачивает подушку прохладной стороной, ложится и пытается пару раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Вдох, медленный выдох, еще вдох. Вокруг тишина, только вдалеке слышно лошадиное ржание, сводя все усилия успокоиться на нет.  
В поселении не держат лошадей.  
Аэрн широко распахивает глаза и прислушивается. Стука копыт не слышно, а ржание доносится снова, но уже из другой части поселения, ночная кобыла летит на восток. Крупная дрожь начинает бить Аэрна, он встает, чтобы не тревожить супругу, выходит из спальни и садится на край кресла. Он не успеет. Кобыла быстрее ветра, Аэрн даже до машины добежать не успеет, как она уже будет на месте. Он не может тягаться по силе с древним проклятием.  
Аэрн горбится и прячет лицо в ладонях. У него нет сомнений о ком спрашивала кобыла. Об Эване. Но в глубине души еще теплится надежда, что он что-то перепутал, не так понял, и Эвану ничего не угрожает.  
Аэрн не замечает Бренну, пока она не подходит вплотную и не касается его плеча. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Аэрн вскидывает голову и шепчет:  
— Я видел найтмар* и слышал лошадиное ржание, когда проснулся.  
Бренна присаживается перед Аэрном, неожиданно сильно сжимает его подрагивающие ладони в своих, ловит взгляд.  
— Она говорила с тобой? — требовательно спрашивает Бренна, — О чем-то спрашивала?  
— Спрашивала «где он?» и о гейсах. Но у меня только один гейс. Я боюсь, что она отправилась за Эваном, — признается Аэрн. Гейсы занимают его сейчас меньше всего.  
— Так позвони ему! Лучше уж разбудить Эвана среди ночи, и убедиться, что тот жив и в порядке, чем мучиться сутки в неведении.  
Черт бы побрал требования главы относительно телефонов! Аэрн редко пользовался мобильным, чаще держал его выключенным. Глава обладал какой-то сверхъестественной, даже по местным меркам, способностью чуять технику, и проще было выключать или вообще обходиться без телефона, чем постоянно выслушивать нравоучения и отхватывать дополнительную отработку в обеденном зале. Иона спуску никому не давала. А в зале Совета вообще стояла глушилка. Бренна привыкла у Йорков к более мягким условиям и хотя реже покидала поселение, но связь с человеческим миром, несмотря на запреты, держала прочно. Вот и сейчас ей первой пришла в голову здравая мысль.  
Аэрн кидается к куртке, нащупывает телефон в кармане и, достав, жмет на кнопку включения. Операционка загружается непозволительно долго. Наконец, телефон оповещает о погоде, напоминает, что на дворе ночь и подсовывает два голосовых сообщения на автоответчике. С сообщениями Аэрн решает разобраться потом, даже если они от Эвана, и нажимает кнопку быстрого вызова.  
В тишине длинные гудки кажутся оглушительными. Через минуту вызов переключается на автоответчик. Аэрн сбрасывая звонок и, замирая на секунду, набирает номер снова. Он звонит раз десять и с каждой попыткой все больше бледнеет, все больше разрастается в груди пустота. Аэрн снова горбится в кресле.  
— Не отвечает, — зачем-то говорит он.  
Остаток ночи Аэрн ощущает себя живым покойником. Ходить может, говорить может, чувствовать хоть что-то — нет. Бренна не делает попыток растормошить его и Аэрн искренне ей за это благодарен. Она приносит ему воды и заставляет выпить. Кажется это какой-то настой, и раньше Аэрн бы возмутился ее самоуправству, но сейчас ему безразлично, чем его напоила супруга. Она утягивает его на диван, укрывает пледом и устраивается рядом, обнимая. Весь остаток ночи они сидят тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Аэрн временами впадает в подобие транса или забытья, и тогда слышит шепот леса, растущего вокруг поселения, поскрипывание ветвей, чувствует, как соки струятся внутри стволов. Ему кажется, что лес хочет сказать ему что-то важное, но он никак не может достаточно сосредоточиться. Временами Аэрн выныривает на поверхность, чувствует руки Бренны, укачивающей его как ребенка, и снова проваливается в шепчущий лес.  
Под утро Аэрн все-таки засыпает, так и не выпустив телефон из рук. Его будит вибрация от входящего сообщения.  
«Прости, у нас была попойка вчера в Управлении, и я забыл телефон в столе. Увидел твои звонки только сейчас. Что случилось?»  
Сердце колотится в груди, будто хочет вырваться наружу. Пальцы дрожат, промахиваются мимо клавиш, и Аэрну приходится исправлять каждое слово по несколько раз.  
«Ты в порядке? Где ты сегодня?»  
Через пару минут приходит ответ, снабженный смайликом в виде человечка с перебинтованной головой: «Кроме трещащей головы, все хорошо. До конца дня буду в Управлении».  
Вместе с этой короткой перепиской к Аэрну возвращается способность здраво мыслить. Он не может покинуть поселение прямо сейчас, чтобы собственными глазами убедиться, что с Эваном действительно все в порядке. Сегодня в полдень назначен Совет, и, как помощник Олана, одного из десяти членов Совета, и куратор местного Управления, он обязан присутствовать.  
— Но по крайней мере, уже зная, что Эван в порядке, ты сможешь держать лицо и не дать главе понять, что ты что-то знаешь или чем-то обеспокоен, — Бренна снова сидит за ткацким станком. По смешению цветов Аэрн не может понять, что именно она ткет.  
— Мне не дает покоя фраза о гейсах, — Аэрн задумчиво вертит в руках кусок лунного камня. — Кобыла говорила так, будто их несколько. Минимум два, но я в курсе только об одном. Что, если глава наложил на меня еще один гейс и забыл рассказать о нем?  
— Зная Даура даже так недолго, я могу ожидать от него чего угодно.  
— Но это глупо.  
— Так думаешь ты, но не глава Даур. Мы видим только верхушку айсберга, но не то, как он приходит к своим решениям. Аэрн, не пытайся предсказать его действия, ты не угадаешь. Мы не переиграем его на его же поле, нам нужны свои правила, — Бренна почти яростно прогоняет челноки между нитями основы.  
— Как вышло, что ты решилась на Каэрвенгов? — неожиданно спрашивает Аэрн. — Кажется, ты никогда не рассказывала, почему мы?  
— Глупая была, — Бренна чуть кривится, — Не в меру самонадеянная. Наш глава так считал и, пожалуй, был прав.  
Крр сидит на плече Бренны и оперением сливается с ее волосами, черным водопадом спускающимися до пояса. Аэрну кажется, будто ворон и человек — единое целое.  
— Уйти от Йорков было легко, от Силуров сложно, из трех кланов только Даур согласился принять меня, — продолжает Бренна, не отрываясь от работы. — В какой-то момент мне стало ясно, что от Каэрвенгов я не уйду. Не потому что Даур не отпустит, просто никто не согласится принять. Да и замужество Даур организовал очень ловко. Я почти не поняла, как стала уважаемой женой.  
— Да уж, это он и правда ловко провернул, — Аэрн возвращает камень в коробку и достает оттуда другой. — Но, знаешь, пусть это прозвучит эгоистично, я рад, что именно ты стала моей женой.  
Руки Бренны на минуту замирают и, обернувшись к Аэрну, она без тени сомнения говорит:  
— Я тоже этому рада, — Крр поворачивает голову вместе с Бренной и тоже неотрывно смотрит на Аэрна. — Поначалу не очень, но когда мы обо всем договорились... В общем, я не жалею, — она возвращается к узору и через какое-то время продолжает. — Меня вот что тревожит. Даур еще ни разу не заикнулся о детях. Прошел почти год, и хорошая генетическая совместимость уже должна была о себе дать знать. А Даур молчит. Помнишь, как он месяц назад Молли мозги выносил? Странным мне это все кажется.  
— Интересно что ты об этом заговорила, — улыбается Аэрн, — Эв недавно предложил выход из ситуации.  
— Какой?  
— ЭКО. Представляешь?  
— Ну это не то чтобы божественное откровение, я сама в эту сторону думала, если уж совсем припрет. Но не сейчас, я пока не готова. Если на брак я еще поддалась, то с потомством точно займу круговую оборону. А так-то мысль верная, — согласно кивает Бренна, и Крр чуть расправляет крылья, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
Близится полдень, и Аэрн, сложив в коробку все кристаллы, что крутил последний час в пальцах, ставит ее на полку и начинает собираться на Совет.  
— Заглянешь после? — просит Бренна, — Мне нужно еще немного времени, чтобы закончить.  
— Обязательно.

**********

Совет, несмотря на внушительное название, сегодня решает мелкие вопросы, которые вполне укладываются в компетенцию одного человека. По мнению Аэрна, тратить полчаса на то, чтобы утвердить замену теплых шалей на летние платки в ассортименте лавок, кощунство. Смена товарной линейки происходит регулярно, каждый сезон, и для этого не требуется одобрение Совета. Скучали все, кроме главы Даура, который не преминул по традиции пройтись по нравам ближайших кланов.  
— Тревор опять скупил всю лучшую кость для резьбы! Завалят всех своими рыбами, и придется выменивать, чтобы покупатели не сбегали.  
Аэрн мог бы намекнуть главе, что о кости стоит договариваться заранее, а не как всегда. Или о том, что Тревор Демет с удовольствием меняет резные статуэтки на местные шали, и это обычное сотрудничество, а не злой умысел. Но молчит. Знает на собственном опыте, что это возымеет обратный эффект, и Даур будет яриться еще больше.  
Даур плохо выглядит: под глазами залегли темные круги, щеки ввалились, он постоянно промакивает испарину и в целом выглядит как изнуренный болезнью человек, хотя вчера был совершенно здоров. Аэрн думает, что это — последствия ночных событий. Не заболел же глава в самом деле так внезапно?  
Злорадствовать не позволяет только волнение за Эвана. Пока Бренна отвлекала его разговорами, было почти достаточно простого знания, что Эван жив и в порядке, но сейчас поднимает голову страх, что, пока он рассиживается на бесполезном Совете, Даур может придумать что-то еще.  
Но ничто не длится вечно, и когда через полтора часа совет заканчивается, Аэрн спешит в свой коттедж.  
— Пусть наденет и пореже снимает, — Брена чуть и не на пороге вручает ему плотную ленту чуть меньше трех сантиметров в ширину с орнаментом из разноцветных птиц и трав, не сомневаясь, что Аэрн без подсказок поймет, кто именно должен ее носить. Работа искусная, Аэрн замечает даже вытканные глаза у птиц. Бренна не делала раньше таких узоров.  
— Что это значит? — тихо спрашивает Аэрн, пальцами поглаживая черного ворона, распахнувшего крылья вдоль ленты.  
— Это «Заклинатель птиц».  
— Тот самый? — Аэрн удивленно приподнимает брови и пытается припомнить легенду о Заклинателе птиц — человеке по рождению, которого боги наделили способностью приказывать птицам. По легенде, Морриган* даровала ему расшитый кушак, надев который, человек не слышал отказа ни от одной птицы. — Брен, это же легенда. Эван — обычный человек и при всем желании не сможет приказывать птицам.  
— Этого и не надо. Но они не будут бояться Эвана. С учетом того, что уже несколько дней ты можешь смотреть глазами птиц, думаю, ты найдешь способ, как использовать эту ленту.

**********

Как только Аэрн садиться за руль и выезжает из поселения, тревога вновь возвращается. Настанет ли день, когда ему не надо будет волноваться за жизни близких людей? Или эта игра в шпионов будет длиться вечно? И сколько еще они выдержат? Кто первый устанет от таких отношений?  
Аэрн выезжает из леса медленно. Щебенка — не лучшее покрытие для быстрой езды. До обычной, человеческой дороги еще десяток километров: поселения всегда строят поглубже в лесу, чтобы меньше фонить в городах. Среди густого леса их силы рассеиваются и не причиняют никакого вреда окружающим.  
Монотонный шелест щебня и красноватые стволы сосен, мелькающие по краям однообразной совершенно прямой дороги, утягивают Аэрна все глубже в воспоминания.

...Его свадебная церемония была совершенно не похожа на счастливое воссоединение двух любящих сердец. Аэрн мог бы описать ее двумя словами — неловко и скомкано. Как только все необходимые обряды были совершены, молодожены покинули пировавших и удалились в выделенный им, как семье, отдельный коттедж. Бренна была бледна, но собрана и спокойна. Она грела пальцы о толстостенную кружку с горячим чаем. Аэрн подумал, что это из-за холода. Весна выдалась поздняя и долго не могла отвоевать свои права у зимы. Ночью прихватил мороз, и на рассвете вся поляна для церемоний оказалась покрыта инеем. В полной тишине по хрусткой прошлогодней траве Аэрн и Брена приближались к главе клана. Если бы не внутренний протест, Аэрн сказал бы, что это было в своем роде красиво. Он сжимал ледяные, чуть подрагивающие, пальцы Бренны в ладони, стоя напротив главы, и произносил традиционную клятву, но мыслями был совсем в другом месте и с другим человеком. Даже голоса деревьев, которые он начал слышать недавно, кажутся глухими и далекими.  
Войдя в дом, первым делом Бренна вновь облачилась в черное, то ли в знак протеста, то ли соблюдая траур по утраченному, и теперь белое обрядовое платье валялось на полу смятой тряпкой. Никакой почтительности к традициям предков. Впрочем, Аэрн и не думал ограничивать ее хоть в чем-либо. Им удалось накануне поговорить по душам, Аэрн рассказал, почему не сможет стать достойным мужем для нее, а Бренна поделилась, что тоже не искала такой доли, но уж как вышло. Они договорились на людях поддерживать иллюзию нормальной семьи, не хотелось, чтобы за спиной судачили кумушки, и чтобы это видел глава. С него станется помочь им в установлении теплых отношений. А зная методы главы... В общем, Аэрн был готов на что угодно, чтобы избежать пристального интереса Даура. И без того повод был.  
Потом, конечно, Аэрн не раз пытался представить, как все могло обернуться, если бы он наотрез отказался от женитьбы. Уехал бы из поселения, не тюрьма это в конце концов с пятиметровыми стенами и колючей проволокой. Нашел бы способ. Добрался до Эвана, рассказал бы все ему и, возможно, тот согласился бы сбежать. Можно было бы уехать в глушь, где их никто не знает, в деревню, где мало людей и много простора. Но в этих его размышлениях всегда маячили два «но». Согласился бы Эван бросить все и удалиться с любовником в глушь, предположительно навсегда? Вычеркнуть всю прежнюю жизнь? Да и как они зарабатывали бы средства к существованию?  
И второе «но»: Аэрн никогда не слышал о том, чтобы друиды сбегали. Оставить клан означало стать не просто изгоем или вне закона. Отринуть истоки было просто немыслимо. Клан — это все. Клан дает силу, способности, связь с миром. Как жить если перестать слышать шепот леса?

Аэрн поправляет свадебное кольцо на безымянном пальце: переплетение серебряных дубовых листьев. У Бренны такое же, только чуть изящнее. Кольца делают в поселении: часть для внутренних нужд, часть на продажу. Они пользуются хорошим спросом, люди думают, что с такими кольцами семья будет крепче. Чушь, конечно. Достаточно посмотреть на них с Бренной. Хотя, их союз действительно крепок, но он не семья в традиционном смысле слова.  
Аэрн вдавливает педаль тормоза в пол и благодарит богов за щебенку, заставившую ехать медленно, когда неожиданно, перед машиной, поперек дороги пролетает птица. Будь скорость немного выше, пернатой пришлось бы туго. Проводив негодницу взглядом, Аэрн присматривается к дороге и только сейчас замечает огромный дуб на обочине, склонивший свои ветви над дорогой. Если бы не птица, Аэрн, возможно, не заметил бы его и проехал мимо. Он глушит мотор и направился к дубу. Касается шершавой коры ладонями, прижимается ухом к прохладному, влажному стволу и слушает. Mallacht...* Аэрн слышит тихий шепот. Mallacht...  
— Знаю, darach-athar*, знаю. Спасибо.  
Когда Аэрн возвращается за руль, ветви дуба поднимаются заметно выше, будто открывая путь вперед.  
Он должен успеть.  
Когда Аэрн выезжает на трассу, ему в голову приходит идея. Он даже притормаживает от неожиданности.  
Эвану в любом случае нужно уехать как можно скорее — Даур не оставит попыток его убить. Но если Эван уедет туда, где живет другой клан, с ним можно будет передать прошение. Можно подготовить письмо с просьбой принять их семью, и Эван станет гонцом. Аэрн только предполагал, как к этой мысли отнесется супруга, но был почти наверняка уверен, что Бренна с радостью оставит клан Каэрвенгов, не давший ей ничего из того, что она действительно желала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кикеон — напиток, который пили участники Элевсинских мистерий (посвященных Деметре), перед началом ритуала посвящения. Возможно, в состав кикеона входили психотропные вещества.  
> Гейс — распространенная в древности разновидность запрета-табу в Ирландии.  
> Найтмар — «Ночная кобыла» уходит корнями в античное прошлое Греции. Деметра Эриния (Гневающаяся и мстящая) являлась в образе вороной кобылицы по ночам на перекрестках дорог.  
> Самайн — кельтский праздник окончания уборки урожая (в ночь с 31 окт. на 1 нояб.), прародитель Хеллоуина. Считалось, что нарушивший гейс человек умирал на Самайн.  
> Морриган — «Великая Госпожа Воронов», богиня войны.  
> Mallacht — проклятие  
> Darach-athar — отец-дуб


	7. Глава 7

Всю неделю Аэрн ни на шаг не отходит от главы. Он приходит в дом Совета спозаранку и до позднего вечера крутится под ногами, пытаясь удерживать на лице услужливую мину. Именно это выматывает больше всего, и поздним вечером все, на что его хватает, — вернуться к себе в коттедж и упасть лицом в подушку.  
Чуть ослабить бдительность он может только когда ворон приносит ему весть: Эван уехал. Вот тогда Аэрн немного расслабляется. Еще сутки, и глава уже не сможет так легко дотянуться до Эвана, как раньше.  
— Уверена, что глава заметил твое внимание к нему, — роняет Бренна, через пару дней, когда Аэрн возвращается после того, как очередного дня в доме Совета. Он планирует поспать часа четыре и ехать в город, в мастерскую, потому что катастрофически не успевает сделать план по масготам.  
Аэрн устало горбится на диване, пока Бренна заваривает чай.  
— Разумеется, заметил, Даур далеко не дурак, — раздраженно бросает он в ответ, но мгновенно осекается. — Прости, я знаю, ты ни в чем не виновата, просто... это все очень выматывает.  
Бренна оборачивается и смотрит на мужа нечитаемым взглядом, после чего добавляет в чай что-то из маленькой жестяной коробочки, стоящей в глубине шкафа и дает немного настояться получившемуся составу.  
— Я знаю, — она протягивает чашку, полную чуть остывшего напитка, Аэрну. — Пей.  
— Нам надо поговорить, обсудить кое-что, — Аэрн помнит, что не спрашивал мнения Бренны, хочет ли она покинуть клан, но все эти дни сил на разговор не оставалось.  
— Поговорим, обязательно, а пока пей, — Бренна присаживается рядышком, она будто настороженно ждет чего-то, пока Аэрн пьет.  
Ему кажется, что чашка становится очень тяжелой, такой, что он не может удержать ее в руках. Аэрн хочет сказать об этом Бренне, но она сама замечает, что что-то неладно, и ловко подхватывает злополучную чашку.  
— Сам потом спасибо скажешь, — слышит Аэрн сквозь быстро подступающую темноту, и его глаза закрываются против воли.  
Бренна отставляет чашку в сторону, аккуратно укладывает Аэрна на диван и укрывает пледом. Она уже не первый день считает, что ему необходимо как следует отдохнуть, но раньше не решалась на крайние меры. Теперь же, когда Эван в относительной безопасности, она может поступить так, как считает нужным. По ее расчетам, Аэрн проспит часов пятнадцать и проснется ближе к обеду следующего дня, вот тогда они и поговорят.  
Бренна выливает остатки питья, ополаскивает чашку, заварочный чайник и отправляется спать.  
За чашкой утреннего кофе Бренна внимательно осматривает Аэрна, и убеждается, что снотворное действует как и должно. Он все еще крепко спит, мышцы расслаблены, черты лица смягчены, и Аэрн кажется совсем юным.  
Есть не хочется, и Бренна решает пропустить завтрак, а за обедом стоит заглянуть на кухню, Аэрн точно будет голодный как зверь и чтобы не усугублять ситуацию с ее самоуправством, нужно позаботится о еде.  
Ближе к полудню Бренна заходит на клановую кухню, собирает стопку термосов и слушает пару свежих сплетен от дежурных друидок. У малышки Никки, всеобщей любимицы, болит животик, а Мориса опять посылают куда-то за Эрброок на очередные раскопки древней стоянки индейцев. Дались они главе зачем-то. В целом, ничего особенно интересного, но их все равно стоит запомнить. Бренна уже собирается уходить, как ее ловит Иона. Для деликатного и важного разговора. Приходится отойти в сторонку, чтобы не мешать остальным.  
— Бренна, голубушка, как же так выходит? Ты замужем уже больше года и все еще не порадовала клан прибавлением? — друидка поджав губы смотрит на Бренну с плохо скрываемым неодобрением.  
— Разве это ваше дело?  
— Ну а как же? Клан должен расти. Обязанность каждой женщины — не отказывать мужу своему и умножать потомство.  
Бренне очень хочется рассмеяться Ионе прямо в лицо, но вместо этого она спрашивает:  
— Глава подослал вас для этого разговора?  
— Нет, конечно! — возмущается Иона, — Я сама переживаю по этому поводу. Аэрн такой славный мальчик, такой сильный, а будет еще сильнее, только деточек все нет и нет. Вот я и решила спросить, может ты что не так делаешь? Не пьешь ли руту? Ты же знаешь, что нельзя ее пить?  
— Иона, я отлично все знаю, а вы лезете не в свое дело. Или Даур лезет. Если он, то так ему и передайте.  
Бренна пытается обойти друидку, но та мертвой хваткой вцепляется в ее руку.  
— Послушай, голубушка, ты тут воду не мути, ты никто в клане, чужачка. С тобой и разговаривают-то только потому, что ты вышла за Аэрна, не более. Норов свой попридержи.  
— Вот и не разговаривай.  
Бренна с силой вырывает руку из крепкой хватки и, мотнув головой так, что черная коса хлещет Иону по лицу, гордо удаляется. Ребячество это конечно, думает Бренна, прикидывая, останутся ли синяки после старой карги или обойдется?  
— Женщина! Чем ты меня опоила? — первое, что слышит Бренна, когда Аэрн наконец просыпается.  
Она уже час слышит, что снотворное отпускает его: дыхание учащается, глаза под веками беспокойно шевелятся, Аэрн силится сбросить искусственный сон, и наконец перебарывает его.  
— Доброе утро! Точнее, день, — Бренна перегибается через спинку дивана, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Аэрну, осматривает его внимательно и увиденное ее удовлетворяет. Она еле заметно кивает и командует, — Умывайся, а я пока на стол накрою.  
Уже сидя за столом Бренна полностью уверяется в том, что правильно поступила. Аэрн, конечно, все еще не выглядит беззаботно, складка между бровями по-прежнему на месте, взгляд такой же колкий, но зато темные круги под глазами почти не видны, и Аэрн уже меньше походит на зомби.  
— Так что это было, Бренна?  
— Секреты Йорков, — она, ребячась, показывает язык. — Ты хотел о чем-то поговорить, но не успел сказать. Выкладывай, если момент подходящий.  
— Подходящим он не будет никогда, поэтому нет смысла тянуть. Я попросил Эвана передать прошение о принятии в клан Деметов, — Аэрн чувствует себя так, будто ступил на тонкий лед. Он не хочет ставить Бренну в положение вещи, придатка, чьим мнением не интересуются, но назад уже не отмотаешь.  
— Когда? — Бренна во все глаза смотрит на Аэрна.  
— Тебя не беспокоит, что я принял решение за тебя? Ладно. Правда, я не хотел этого делать, но идея внезапно возникла, и у меня не было времени обсудить ее с тобой.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты... Ты не будешь возражать, если Деметы согласятся принять нас? — осторожно спрашивает Аэрн.  
— Разумеется, не буду!  
— И ты не обиделась, что я решил без тебя?  
— Наверное, в другой ситуации стоило бы, но не сейчас, — Аэрн мысленно выдыхает. Одно дело знать, что Бренна скорее всего согласится, другое — спросить и услышать согласие. — Понимаешь, наверное, Каэрвенги хорошие люди в большинстве своем, но я не очень ко двору пришлась.  
— Даур фанатичен, — согласно кивает Аэрн, — для тебя лучше было бы сразу к Деметам просится.  
— И Деметы, и Каэрвеги далеко от Йорков. Когда между вами Атлантика, сложно разобраться, кто есть кто. И еще я думаю, что глава Силуров специально это сделал. Главы кланов должны знать друг друга, верно?  
— Если нет тесного обмена, могут и не знать. Но все равно какие-то вещи все друг про друга знают. Наш-то глава не скрывает своих принципов уж точно.  
— Вот Силур и подгадил мне на прощание, — соглашается Бренна и замирает, услышав тихий шорох за окном.  
— Это енот, — успокаивает ее Аэрн. — Или ты ожидала кого-то другого? — смеется он.  
— Знаешь, после сегодняшней встречи с Ионой, я уже ничему не удивлюсь, — Бренна подходит к окну, чтобы убедиться, что из травы выглядывает именно полосатая морда, а не Иона, к примеру. Зверь настойчиво откапывает что-то из под гравия и Бренна не мешает ему. Дикие звери — не ее забота.  
— Какой встречей? — резко переключается на серьезный тон Аэрн.  
Бренна описывает встречу и разговор со старой друидкой, пока моет посуду и термосы, которые надо вернуть на кухню.  
— Я отнесу, — Аэрн кивком указывает на стопку термосов. — Нечего тебе там делать, а ко мне она не полезет.  
На кухне Аэрн видит Иону, но не подходит, только хмуро кивает издали, он не собирается тратить на нее время. Он хочет пройтись, размяться и заодно кое-что попробовать.  
Для задумки Аэрну надо уйти подальше в лес. Он идет вдоль ручья и думает, о том, что было бы хорошо встретить darach-athar*, ведь он почти такой же живой, как человек. У него можно попросить помощи, и он не откажет, но darach-athar пребывает где-то в другой части леса, и Аэрн не решается звать его. Не тот масштаб беды, чтобы взывать к darach-athar. Вместо него Аэрну встречается обычный дуб, большой, в полтора обхвата, с длинными ветвями. Самое обыкновенное дерево, если не думать о том, что он — единственный посреди елового леса.  
Аэрн устраивается в выпирающих из земли корнях и прислоняется головой к шершавой коре. Он благодарен Бренне за сутки отдыха. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознает, насколько вымотался от постоянного напряжения. Аэрн глубоко вздыхает, впуская в себя сырость и свежесть леса, и расслабляется. Эван, наверное, еще в дороге, но попробовать все равно стоит. Кожа Аэрна становится плотнее, толще, жестче, руки и голова наливаются соками, ноги надежно сцепляются с почвой, камнями и остальным лесом, ветер легко перебирает листья, приятно щекоча.  
Он дерево и весь лес одновременно.  
Он ищет человека, отмеченного его амулетом. Чует его, «видит», но не может дотянуться: сил, чтобы уйти настолько далеко от слабого человеческого тела, пока не хватает.  
Аэрн тяжело возвращается в собственное тело, что-то мешает продолжать попытки идти вслед за Эваном. Он открывает глаза и видит Крр. Ворон сидит на его плече и переступает лапами неприятно впиваясь когтями в кожу.  
— Здравствуй, Крр, — приветствует Аэрн ворона. Тот открывает клюв но не издает ни звука. — Я возвращаюсь в поселение. Тебя отнести?  
Ворон снова молчит, но за то перестает переступать, Аэрн расценивает это как согласие и поднимается на ноги. Тело задеревенело от долгой неподвижной позы, первые шаги даются с трудом, но через несколько минут кровь разгоняется по венам и все идет на лад. Вскоре Аэрн уже уверенно шагает в сторону поселения.

**********

Дорога послушно стелется под колеса, и через четыре дня, заполненных забегаловками, дешевыми мотелями и мелькающими по бокам полями, Эван наконец въезжает в Эдмонтон. Навигатор ведет его через город, огибая юго-восточную часть, и вскоре выводит к нужному адресу.  
Менеджером «Mayflower» оказывается весьма предприимчивая и активная немолодая леди. Эван сталкивается с ней в холле. Менеджер окидывает его цепким взглядом и улыбается, будто ее переключили на дружелюбный режим.  
— Вы, должно быть, мистер Морган? — она протягивает пухлую, как и вся она, ладонь для рукопожатия. — Зовите меня миссис Роуз.  
— Верно, мэм, приятно познакомиться, — Эван возвышается над миссис Роуз на добрых полторы головы, хотя сам среднего роста.  
— Одну минуту, я возьму ключи. Кстати, если вам что-нибудь понадобиться, вы всегда найдете меня здесь, — она указывает на дверь в глубине холла с лаконичной табличкой «менеджер». — Если возникнут вопросы, обращайтесь. Вы ведь впервые в Эдмонтоне?  
— Да, впервые. Перевелся по службе, — в письме Эвана уже была официальная версия, но ему не сложно повторить ее еще раз. Он подходит к дверному проему, чтобы не кричать вслед скрывшейся из виду миссис Роуз, но не заходит внутрь.  
— Уверена, вам понравится у нас. Эдмонтон — прекрасный город, — заявляет она с гордостью, будто это отчасти и ее заслуга. — Что ж, идемте, — она запирает дверь и машет рукой в сторону лифта. — Чудесное изобретение, не правда ли? Раньше приходилось бегать по этажам самостоятельно, а теперь достаточно нажать кнопку и не тревожить колени.  
— Миссис Роуз, неужели вас беспокоят колени? Мне кажется вы такая молодая, что у вас просто не может ничего болеть.  
— Ох какой вы льстец, мистер Морган! — она довольно смеется, поправляя выбившуюся прядь из прически, и Эван понимает, что ему удалось расположить к себе миссис Роуз буквально с одной фразы.  
Квартира на десятом этаже. Достаточно высоко, чтобы деревья не закрывали вид на парк.  
— Окна на запад, не возражаете? Есть еще одна меблированная квартира, но она более шумная.  
— Нет, все устраивает, — Эван ходит из угла в угол, осматривая мебель и прикидывая, что необходимо будет купить в ближайшее время, а что может подождать.  
— Прекрасно! Тогда давайте спустимся, подпишем все документы и я отдам вам еще ключ от паркинга. Место по номеру квартиры.  
Миссис Роуз снабжает Эвана рекомендациями на лучшие в округе закусочные и магазины, а также списком мест, которые ни в коем случае не стоит посещать приличному молодому человеку. Через час он получает бумаги, ключи и знает все самое необходимое об Эдмонтоне. А еще через час все вещи уже лежат в квартире, а сам Эван неспешно идет к Джаспер авеню, чтобы оценить ближайшую пиццерию. Он собирается в точности придерживаться списка дел: поесть, составить план на следующую неделю — и, желательно, достаточно насыщенный. Чтобы не оставалось ни одной свободной минуты, когда можно остановиться и задуматься, какого черта он вообще делает в Эдмонтоне.  
Конечно, Эван знает, зачем он здесь. Только временами на него накатывает такая тоска, особенно под вечер, что хочется развернуться и мчаться на пределе скорости назад в Торонто. Какая-то прагматичная часть шепчет про рациональность и бабкины суеверия, но потом Эван вспоминает, где работает, и все сомнения в словах Аэрна о проклятии разлетаются, будто сухие осенние листья.

**********

Эван просыпается с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Кажется, ему приснился кошмар, но что именно, он не помнит. Они теперь снятся Эвану все чаще. Иногда, конечно, бывают приятные сны, иногда обычные. Однажды ему приснился Аэрн. Тот был не один во сне и разговаривал с невидимым собеседником, а сам Эван наблюдал за их разговором со стороны. Аэрн с досадой жаловался собеседнику, что не может дотянуться на таком расстоянии, а тот отмахивался, как от детской отговорки, и постоянно повторял: «Так найди другой способ!» Но чаще Эвану снится какая-то муть, как сегодня. Гугл, как приколоченный, стоит на версии, что это из-за дневных переживаний, что это подсознание поторапливает Эвана с выполнением плана. Но у него нет ни малейшего представления, что можно еще сделать. Вот и сейчас, он сидит в офисе Управления, неспешно жует пончик и, не забывая поглядывать на посетителей, размышляет. Он попробовал сунуться в друидские лавки, целых четыре, но результат везде был одинаковым. Деметы действительно вели себя общительней и дружелюбней Каэрвентов, но местонахождение общины, предсказуемо, ни один не выболтал. Эван и не особенно рассчитывал, что кто-то поделиться этим с первым встречным, но попробовать стоило. На то, чтобы заводить тесную дружбу, у Эвана не было времени.  
Можно предаваться безумию и обыскивать окрестные леса в радиусе двухсот миль.  
Или высматривать друидов в управлении, что логичней всего. Это и есть план «А», но за несколько недель Эван не преуспевает в нем. Друиды точно бывают в офисе, его новый приятель — Шон — ручается за это. По его словам выходит, что в Эдмонтоне в ходу общепринятая система, когда друиды сами забирают отработанные масготы и сами же привозят новые на замену. За три недели Эван не видит никого, хотя бы отдаленно похожего на друида. Сутками сидеть в управлении ему не удается, но единственный путь на склад проходит мимо его стола и Эван внимательно присматривается ко всем, проходящим мимо. Он не хочет спрашивать у коллег прямо, нет ли у кого знакомого друида, возможно того самого, что регулярно навещает управление? Не хочет привлекать внимание и лишние расспросы, а без этого остается надеяться на удачу и зоркий глаз.  
Он уже готов поверить в то, что друид материализуется прямо на складе, когда Шон, приоткрыв коробку и придирчиво выбирая себе пончик, недовольно замечает:  
— Что, только шоколадные остались?  
— Все были одинаковые, — отвечает Эван, дожевав кусок.  
— Чертов друид, не у всех вкусы, как у тебя, — ворчит Шон больше для себя, чем для кого-то еще.  
Эван лишь кивает, не особенно вслушиваясь, но через мгновение до него доходит смысл сказанного.  
— Погоди, пончики принес друид? — Эван указывает на коробку, стоящую на краю его стола.

Меньше получаса назад, эту коробку, подмигнув, поставил на его стол коротко стриженный парень в обычных джинсах и клетчатой рубашке. Эван видел его регулярно, но был уверен, что это курьер. Тот всегда приходил с пончиками или пиццей или еще чем-то таким...

— Он еще здесь? — спрашивает Эван, отложив недоеденную половинку пончика и поспешно вытирая пальцы салфеткой.  
— Вроде еще на складе, — Шон наконец определяется с цветом посыпки и впивается зубами в шоколадный бок, мало обращая внимания на то, как поспешно Эван срывается с места.  
Эван караулит друида, Коди, около склада, лихорадочно соображая, как завести нужный ему разговор. Ничего умнее «Привет, Коди, у меня есть дело к вашему главе. Не дашь адресок?» в голову не лезет. Эван хочет отвесить себе пару подзатыльников за невнимательность, но усилием воли заставляет себя сосредоточиться на том, что сказать после «Привет, Коди!..» Самобичевание подождет. Дверная ручка поворачивается, и в эту секунду Эван отчетливо понимает, каким дураком он планирует себя выставить. «Привет, Коди! У меня есть знакомый друид, который хочет, чтобы ваш клан принял его. Можно это как-то устроить?» Эван обзывает себя идиотом, он, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы найти достаточно лояльного или хотя бы готового выслушать и что-то посоветовать, друида, совершенно забыл, что ему нечем подкрепить свою просьбу. Эван старается не думать об Аэрне слишком много, поэтому все это время занимался своей частью плана, погрузившись в работу, налаживание быта и социальных контактов, как говорил их штатный психолог. Он помнил про обещание Аэрна найти способ связаться, но предпочитал не заострять свое внимание на том, что этого пока не произошло. Это ничего, раз Аэрн пообещал, он сделает, просто позже.  
И вот теперь, Эван стоит под дверью склада, через которую вот-вот выйдет друид, и ему остается только вежливо поблагодарить за пончики.  
Если у Аэрна есть безопасный способ передать ему прошение, самое время это сделать.

**********

Через два дня Эван просыпается от стука в окно. Предположив в порядке бреда, что кто-то и вправду стучит в окно на десятом этаже, Эван откидывает одеяло и, как есть, подходит к окну, чтобы отдернуть шторы и выглянуть на балкон. До будильника всего минут пятнадцать, так что можно и встать.  
За окном, на жестяном откосе сидит птица — ворон. Посмотрев на Эвана, ворон снова стучит клювом по стеклу, совершенно не пугаясь человека. Эван решает, что, раз птица хочет войти, надо впустить ее, и тянет защелку, а потом и всю раму вверх, открывая ворону доступ в квартиру. Птица взмахивает крыльями, и Эван думает, что ворон все таки испугался и сейчас улетит, но вместо этого птица берет в клюв небольшой предмет, прижатый лапой к откосу, и спокойно, даже важно, заходит внутрь, оглядывается, перелетает на стол, выпускает свою ношу из клюва и снова стучит. Эван узнает в этом любимый вариант стука Аэрна: три стука, пауза, два стука. Эван ошарашено замирает, смотрит на ворона, но тот вылетает в окно. Эван подходит к столу и берет кусочек пластика, принесенного вороном, и, покрутив его в руках и стерев налипшую грязь, опознает обычную флэшку. Пару секунд он крутит флэшку в руках, а потом кидается к ноутбуку.  
Никаких лишних слов или пространных писем Эван не обнаруживает, да не особенно и надеется: Аэрн предпочитает делать, а не говорить. На флэшке только два файла. Первый — письмо-прошение к главе клана Деметов, второй — коротенькая записка: «Эван, это письмо для Тревора Демета, главы местного клана. Хорошо бы передать его лично в руки, но уж как получится. Я буду присылать ворона раз в неделю. Люблю тебя».  
Эван открывает письмо. Оно написано на незнакомом ему языке, некоторые символы отсутствуют в шрифте и текст пестрит квадратиками. Он думает, что стоит распечатать письмо прямо в Управлении, больше шансов, что там стоят полные версии шрифтов, и на печать письмо уйдет в нормальном виде. Так и происходит. Распечатанное письмо Эван убирает в ящик стола, не особенно опасаясь, что кто-то найдет его и прочитает: вряд ли рядовые сотрудники знают этот язык. Остается дождаться Коди.  
Случай представляется прямо на следующий день.  
Коди приходит около полудня, с неизменной коробкой в руках, точнее в одной руке, теперь Эван знает на что смотреть. Во второй руке Коди держит небольшую сумку типа саквояжа. Он ставит коробку на один из столов, поменьше заваленных бумагами, и, подмигивая Эвану, указывает глазами на нее, мол подходи, угощайся. Эван кивает, а сам лезет в ящик стола за письмом. Стоит подождать пока Коди закончит, а еще лучше — поймать на парковке, там меньше лишних ушей и глаз.  
Лифтовый холл на парковке только один, а значит упустить Коди нереально, если только он не паркуется где-то на соседних улицах или не ходит пешком, но это вряд ли. Эван задумывается, почему не смог сразу опознать друида в Коди. Что его сбило? Ведь сейчас Эван отчетливо видит все признаки. То ли то, что Коди одевается в самую обычную гражданскую одежду, никаких длинных балахонов, то ли то, что он коротко стрижен, а Каэрвенты предпочитают растить волосы. А может то, что Коди никогда не держится надменно и прохладно.  
— Коди, постойте! — Эван выворачивает из-за колонны и подходит к друиду, когда тот показывается на парковке.  
— Да? — тот оборачивается на окрик, и, встретившись глазами с Эваном, улыбается, — Новенький. Эван, верно?  
— Верно, — соглашается Эван. — Коди, у меня есть несколько необычная просьба к вам.  
— Слушаю.  
— Я знаю, что это нарушает положенные традиции, но у меня есть вот такое письмо для вашего главы, — Эван протягивает прошение, распечатанное и спрятанное в прозрачную, но плотную папку. Коди берет ее в руки и делает несколько шагов ближе к дающему резкий свет желтоватому плафону. Эван следует за ним. Закусив губу, Коди вчитывается в текст, потом глядит на Эвана.  
— Да, я знаю, что это. Но Эван, вы ведь и сами сказали, это нарушение протоколов.  
— На это есть серьезные причины, поверьте, Коди. Если бы я мог поговорить с главой, то все объяснил бы.  
— Вы еще и личную встречу хотите? — удивляется Коди.  
— Есть много нюансов, из-за которых невозможно пойти общепринятым путем. Поверьте, Коди, это действительно так! — Эван не знает как достучаться до него, а взгляд Коди не обещает снисхождения.  
— К сожалению, вам придется идти как всем, пусть глава... — он бросает взгляд на бумагу, — глава Каэрвент посылает официальный запрос.  
Покачав головой, Коди протягивает папку Эвану, секунду мнется, бросив взгляд на его руку и идет в сторону гостевых мест. Эван остается стоять на ярко освещенном пятачке и смотреть Коди в спину.  
Пройдя десяток метров, Коди останавливается и медленно оборачивается.  
— Эван, откуда у вас эта вещь на руке?  
Эван носит ленту «Заклинателя птиц», как и просил его Аэрн. Сначала он немного стеснялся, прятал шнурок под манжеты, но потом заметил, что многие в управлении носят что-то похожее, и перестал его скрывать. Сегодня жарковато, и закатанные рукава не скрывают ленту, и узор на ней отлично виден в ярком желтоватом свете.  
— Это подарок.  
— Случайно не?.. — Коди указывает на папку. И Эван кивает, подтверждая. — А как вы к птицам относитесь? Точнее, они к вам?  
— Хорошо, мы ладим, — пробует съязвить Эван не понимая куда ведет Коди.  
— Я совершенно серьезно, — настаивает на ответе Коди и даже делает несколько шагов назад, к Эвану.  
— Мы держим связь через воронов, — решается Эван. Все равно придется рассказать, откуда у него письмо. Да и не врет он практически. Если через неделю снова прилетит ворон, он обязательно передаст Аэрну весточку через него.  
Коди трет лоб тыльной стороной ладони, потом закусывает губу — кажется он частенько так делает — и наконец выдает:  
— Я постараюсь устроить встречу, но ничего не обещаю.  
— Спасибо! — Эван благодарен и за это.


	8. Глава 8

Эван возвращается домой в приподнятом настроении. Нельзя сказать, что он абсолютно счастлив, но неослабевающая хватка тоски немного разжимает свои когти. Он двигается в верном направлении, остается только молиться всем известным богам, чтобы Коди не сплоховал, а Тревор Даур оказался действительно таким лояльным, каким считает его Аэрн.  
У самого входа в «MayFlower», Эван сталкивается с неожиданной преградой в виде миссис Роуз и полдюжины жильцов. Они толпятся прямо перед входом и что-то оживленно обсуждают. Один из них, пожилой мужчина с сияющей на солнце лысиной и неприятным рыщущим взглядом, периодически пытается перекричать остальных. Именно из его криков Эван понимает из-за чего весь балаган.  
— Дерево останется на месте, мистер Фрай, — Эван подходит и отчетливо слышит миссис Роуз.  
— Но оно же, вон, зазеленело все! Сами поглядите! — надрывается мистер Фрай, размахивая руками, будто надеясь, что это придает больше веса его словам.  
— Это дерево и зеленеть ему как раз положено, — вступается кто-то из жильцов, Эван пока не знает никого за пределами своего этажа.  
— Надо писать в Управление! Чтобы они спилили этот проклятущий клен! — не унимается мистер Фрай.  
Эван подходит к группе спорщиков и собирается проскользнуть мимо них в холл, как миссис Роуз замечает его и оживляется.  
— Зачем в Управление? Вот же мистер Морган! Он нам и скажет что делать с кленом, — миссис Роуз указывает на Эвана, чтобы все точно знали, от кого будет зависеть дальнейшая судьба дерева. — Мистер Морган сам из Управления, и, полагаю, он сможет разобраться с бедным деревом. Мистер Морган, Эван, вы ведь можете проверить клен? Он немного захирел по весне, зима ведь плохая была, но сейчас выправился. Я уверена, что с деревом все в порядке и никаких аномалий у нас тут нет.  
Миссис Роуз смотрит на Эвана так, будто от него зависит ее собственная судьба.  
— Могу, — медленно соглашается Эван, чувствуя себя по-дурацки, — только мне надо подняться за кое-каким оборудованием.  
— Мы подождем, — заверяет его миссис Роуз.  
— Хорошо, я сейчас вернусь.  
Разумеется счетчик показывает нормальный фон, и клен получает право на жизнь. Жильцы начинают постепенно расходиться, все кроме мистера Фрая, который все еще продолжает спорить с миссис Роуз, но теперь она стоит насмерть и, если потребуется, готова расторгнуть договор, но оставить дерево. Эван пакует счетчик в чехол, когда рядом с ним останавливается один из жильцов и тихонько, хотя понижать голос нет нужды, делится:  
— Этот клен загораживает старику вид из окна, вот он и ерепенится.  
Эван кивает и, наконец, застегивает молнию футляра. Махнув на прощание миссис Роуз, он спешит домой. Надо подготовиться к прилету ворона, ведь птица не будет ждать.  
Эван ужинает, неспешно убирает посуду, открывает ноутбук и, дождавшись загрузки, создает новый файл. На этом этапе он застревает. Эван страшно жалеет, что на дворе не восемнадцатый век, ведь тогда общение через письма было обычным делом, не то что сейчас. Разумеется, стоит дать знать Аэрну, что его письмо благополучно прибыло. Но как? Эван чувствует, что не может написать длинное письмо, нет такой привычки, да и что писать? Про свой быт и погоду? Глупости. Про то, как он хочет снова оказаться в Торонто? Как чувствует себя пойманным в ловушку? Как заставляет себя верить и надеяться?  
Эван сидит за ноутбуком около часа, начинает писать, стирает, снова пишет. Он не замечает, как становится темно за окном, и уж точно не обращает внимания, что все это время на перилах его балкона сидит ворон, внимательно наблюдает и видит, что перед тем, как закрыть ноутбук, Эван выделяет все написанное, стирает одним нажатием кнопки, а потом пишет только одно слово: «скучаю», сохраняет файл и перебрасывает его на флэшку.

**********

Коди подходит к Эвану через три дня. Ставит на край стола коробку с пончиками, подмигивает, совсем как в прошлый раз, и тихонько говорит:  
— Мы ждем тебя завтра за два часа до заката.  
И только Эван собирается открыть рот, чтобы спросить, где, как Коди, показушным движением фокусника, отрывает желтый стикер от коробки и наклеивает его прямо перед Эваном. На стикере мелким округлым почерком написан адрес, координаты и, видимо, дополнительные ориентиры. Эван не вчитывается, осторожно отклеивает его и, сложив липким слоем вовнутрь, убирает в карман. Вечером будет время разобраться и проложить маршрут.  
Координаты предсказуемо приводят его в лес, точнее в национальный парк.  
Эван думает, что его встретит Коди, но на крошечной гостевой парковке стоит немолодой друид, опираясь на трость. Рыжеватая борода с проседью и красная клетчатая рубашка, встреть такого не на территории поселения — решишь что это типичный рэднек.  
— Здравствуй, гость, идем, я провожу тебя, — голос у несостоявшегося рэднека низкий и... типичный для всех друидов. Черт побери, Эван думает, что прикажи тот попрыгать на одной ноге, и Эван начнет прыгать.  
Немного впереди Эван замечает знакомую фигуру: Коди в компании пары молодых парней несет объемные коробки. Завидев Эвана, он подмигивает, но сам Эван не разделяет его оптимизма.  
— Так значит, у тебя прошение? — друид идет не быстро, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
— Да, к главе Тревору.  
— Настолько важное и ценное, что вместо DHL отправили гонца? — друид хитро прищуривает глаза.  
— Так и есть, — Эван изо всех сил сдерживает себя, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего.  
Дорожка, мощеная крупными плитами, огибает длинное приземистое здание и выводит Эвана вместе с провожатым, в само поселение. Эван впервые в таком месте, поэтому он старается одновременно и рассмотреть все получше, и не выглядеть как туповатый турист.  
Здание, которое они обходят, оказывается вовсе не приземистым, просто одноэтажным, как почти все дома в поле зрения. Все здесь резко контрастирует с привычными людскими городами: высота построек, обилие растительности. Некоторые здания побольше, некоторые поменьше, о их назначении Эван не берется судить. Некоторые домики угадываются только по торчащим из зелени крышам. Где-то в стороне играет детвора, Эван не видит их, но хорошо слышит.  
— Да, вот так тут у нас, — раздается голос друида, и Эван понимает, что они остановились.  
— Красиво, — Эван совершенно искренен.  
— Тогда идем дальше, вон дом Совета, — друид указывает палкой на двухэтажное здание.  
Они заходят внутрь, идут по короткому коридору, и спустя минуту друид останавливается.  
— Садись, тебе придется немного подождать.  
Друид уходит вглубь дома Совета, а Эван остается ждать и волноваться. Он кладет рядом плотную папку с прошением и глядит на часы. Коридор пустой и скучный, за полчаса никого, кроме самого Эвана, в нем не появляется, и когда рядом открывается дверь, Эван вздрагивает.  
— Идемте, — зовет молоденькая друидка.  
Зал Совета, по всей видимости, предназначен для того, чтобы внушать трепет. Прямо напротив двери, на небольшом, в три ступени, возвышении, за длинным деревянным столом сидят старейшины. По центру, надо понимать, сидит глава клана — Тревор Демет. Однако это место занимает тот друид, с парковки. Только теперь вместо клетчатой рубашки традиционные одежды. Что же Коди такого сказал, что Эвана выходил встречать сам глава?  
— Ну что ж, — в этот момент глава начинает говорить, — у нас еще один вопрос на сегодня. Коди сказал, что у тебя прошение о принятии в клан, верно?  
— Да, — отзывается Эван и достав из папки листок, подходит к столу. — Из клана Каэрвентов.  
Быстро пробежав глазами по тексту, Тревор передает прошение остальным.  
— Мне, в целом, все понятно, но есть один важный нюанс: если мы примем семью, опираясь на вот это прошение, меня заклюют на ближайшем совете глав. И, в общем-то, будут правы. Традиции не просто так придумывались. Поэтому мне нужны достаточные основания. Коди сказал, вы держите связь. Если это так, для вас не составит труда предоставить нам чуть больше доказательств того, что идти обычным путем Аэрн и Бренна не могут.  
— Глава Тревор, возможно, это слишком поспешное решение? — спрашивает, сидящий сбоку от Тревора друид.  
— Какое? Взять в клан?  
— Да. Так ли нам необходима явно проблемная пара?  
— Насчет проблемности, знаешь, я в юности тоже был весьма проблемным, — Тревор усмехается, — однако, сейчас я глава. И почему нам отказываться от двух сильных друидов?  
— Почему вы думаете, что они сильные? — спрашивает другой друид.  
— А ты присмотрись к молодому человеку получше.

Эван плохо помнит обратную дорогу. Он не останавливаясь твердит сам себе, что все в порядке, это не отказ, наоборот, почти приглашение, надо только найти... а что собственно найти? Хорошо, если Аэрн знает, что может удовлетворить главу. И если может это достать. А если нет? Не стоит об этом думать. Они только что сделали большой шаг вперед. Им не отказали, только надо не останавливаться, искать и ждать.  
Эван решает, что надо не откладывая, сразу, как только доберется до дома, написать все это в письме. Кто знает, когда прилетит птица? Теперь-то ему есть, что сказать по делу.

**********

— Глава! Бросай все и смотри за главой! Он идет к дому Совета вместе с Оланом. Они о чем-то важном говорят, я уверена! — Бренна врывается в дом, будто за ней черти гонятся. Глаза горят, в руке зажаты чуть помятые цветы календулы.  
— Ладно, — как-то заторможенно реагирует Аэрн, не спорит, пересаживается в кресло и, расслабившись, начинает искать мышь, подселенную ими с Бренной в дом Совета как раз для такого случая.  
— Они не видели меня, я уверена. Я присела, чтобы цветов нарвать, — Бренна взмахивает несчастной календулой, которую продолжает сжимать в руке, — а там еще кусты густые, так что не видели. Но вопрос был не для посторонних ушей, потому что глава чуть ли не силой заставил Олана молчать. Олан спрашивал, почему глава отправляет Мориса на раскопки, когда его жена беременна, ведь это ослабит ребенка. Понимаешь? Причина не в том, что Сабрине нужна поддержка мужа, а в том, что это ослабит ребенка. Как?  
— Хорошо, я понял, — Аэрн жестом просит Бренну остановиться, он уже нащупал мышь. К счастью та сидит именно там, где Аэрн обычно подсыпает ей зерна. Пара минут, и мышь послушно заглядывает в кабинет главы.  
Бренна, наконец, кидает цветы в раковину, спешно хватает блокнот с карандашом, возвращается к Аэрну, присаживается на подлокотник и склоняется к мужу. Не только потому, что так легче ждать. Она рассчитывает что Аэрн сможет проговорить услышанное, тогда она запишет все слово в слово.  
Уже месяц, с последнего письма от Эвана с условиями перехода к Деметам, все свободное время они посвящают поискам. Ситуацию осложняет то, что они не знают, что именно надо искать. В кабинет главы так просто не попадешь, а мышь может только слушать. Не предъявишь же частное мнение и сплетни? Но сейчас есть шанс, Бренна чувствует это.

— Так что с Сабриной и Морисом? Зачем, Даур? Сабрине сейчас как никогда нужна помощь и поддержка близких людей. Кто будет сидеть с ней?  
— Иона все организует, что ты такой переполох устраиваешь?  
— Дело не только в этом. Зачем ослаблять ребенка?  
— Ты не понимаешь, нет?  
— Клану нужны сильные друиды. А ты намеренно ослабляешь ребенка.  
— Сильные нужны. А слишком сильные развалят его изнутри! Мне нужен целый клан, сплоченный, а не кучка разбегающихся крыс!  
— Даур, ты о чем? Кто куда разбегается?  
— Никто. Именно потому, что я держу ситуацию под контролем, в отличие от тебя. Если мы будем соединять пары как ты хочешь, через несколько лет все они возомнят невесть что и перестанут считаться с Советом.  
— С главой, ты хочешь сказать?  
— Не передергивай! Я пекусь исключительно о благополучии клана. Мы подберем будущему малышу Сабрины такую жену, с которой тот сможет мягко и плавно развить свои способности, а не начать крушить связи мира еще из материнской утробы.  
— И все же я против такой политики. Если в мире будет его gwir ran o'r enaid*, их будет тянуть друг к другу, как бы тебе этого ни хотелось.  
— Зря совет рассказал тебе об этом. Ты еще слишком молод и горяч, Олан, и не понимаешь до конца всю ситуацию. Но со временем ты научишься, как и мне пришлось понять и научиться. А пока иди, у меня есть дела. Решение по Морису остается в силе, он выезжает в Эрброок послезавтра.

Аэрн стоит у окна и невидящим взглядом скользит по верхушкам деревьев.  
— О чем, черт побери, они говорили? — Бренна, перелистывая страницы блокнота, вчитывается в кривоватые от спешки строки. — Гвира он энайд?  
— Gwir ran o'r enaid, истинная часть души, если не путаю, — отзывается Аэрн от окна. — Мне надо подумать.  
— Мне тоже. Я ничего не поняла. Сила, души, как это все связано? Я еще понимаю, почему он не хочет сильных клановцев, это ясно, такими сложнее управлять, — Бренна берет свой короб с нитками и начинает разбирать мотки по цветам. Это всегда успокаивает ее и помогает сосредоточиться. — Но остальное...  
— Мне надо пройтись, — бросает Аэрн и практически выбегает наружу.  
— Сдается мне, все он понял, Крр, — Бренна поворачивается к ворону, невозмутимо сидящему на спинке стула. — Ты бы проследил за ним. А то ведь сгинет где-нибудь, а мы так и не узнаем, в чем там дело.  
Крр раскрывает клюв, вертит головой, но с Бренной соглашается, вылетает в раскрытое окно, набирает высоту и легко замечает Аэрна.

**********

Аэрн слышит крик ворона, и через секунду в плечо впиваются когти Крр.  
— Крр, — кривится Аэрн, — ты бы предупредил. Хотя, да, ты же кричал. Ну идем тогда.  
Аэрн заходит под тяжелые ветви деревьев и сворачивает с дорожки, углубляясь в лес.  
— Крр, ты же видел его. Как жаль, что ты не можешь говорить! Может так получиться, что Эван мой gwir ran o'r enaid?  
Аэрн заходит все глубже в лес, не особенно запоминая дорогу. Он не боится заблудиться, деревья всегда выведут его к поселению. Аэрн не может сидеть на месте, все внутри него клокочет от гнева, и он боится сорваться на ни в чем не повинной Бренне. Все еще хуже, чем он думал раньше. Просто отвратительно! Он идет все быстрее, не в силах остановиться и выдохнуть. Аэрн чувствует, будто снова тот день, когда глава надавил на него и заставил согласиться на брак с Бренной, хотя он всем сердцем противился этому. Внутри словно был вулкан, который вот-вот прорвет тонкую корку и выплеснется наружу, заливая раскаленной лавой все живое вокруг. Хлестнувшая по лицу ветка становится полной неожиданностью, зато отрезвляет Аэрна, будто хорошая пощечина. Он останавливается и растерянно оглядывается: вокруг нет ни одного куста, а ветви деревьев нависают значительно выше его головы. Крр сидит немного поодаль.  
— Дьявол! — тихо ругается Аэрн, подходит к ближайшему дереву и касается ладонью ствола. — Прости... Я забылся.  
Аэрн прислоняется спиной к стволу, сползает на землю и подставляет руку для Крр. Ворон не заставляет себя ждать и слетает с ветки.  
— У меня очень плохие мысли о главе, Крр. Надеюсь, Бренна более рассудительна, — Аэрн закусывает костяшку пальца и, покосившись на ворона, спрашивает. — Ты не будешь возражать, если мы задержимся тут еще ненадолго?  
Крр понятливо спрыгивает с руки и с важным видом идет по земле, смешно переваливаясь с боку на бок. Аэрн улыбается, откидывает голову назад, коснувшись ей коры, и прикрывает глаза.  
Ему с каждым разом все легче уходить так далеко от тела. Он хорошо помнит путь через ветви и корни, и, дойдя до нужного дерева, открывает глаза в воробье, перелетает немного выше, садится на подоконник и заглядывает в комнату. Сначала ему кажется, что Эвана нет дома, но скоро в глубине мелькает фигура. Воробей перелетает на перила балкона. Эван, проходя мимо, останавливается на секунду, глядит на него, потом качает головой, будто обознался, и тянется к шторе. Воробей чирикает, и Эван выпускает ткань из пальцев.  
— Если ты от него, то передай, что у меня все в порядке. И я жду. Очень, — Эван смотрит на воробья, наверное ждет какого-то знака, но потом все же задергивает штору. На последок Аэрн успевает услышать только сбивчивое: «Докатились, уже с птичьей мелюзгой разговариваю. Осталось только начать это делать при свидетелях...»  
Воробей взмахивает крыльями и летит по своим делам, а Аэрн открывает глаза за шестьсот миль к востоку от Эвана.

**********

— Все совершенно недвусмысленно. Язык предков мало кто знает, он слишком сложен, слишком мало где нужен, практики, считай, нигде и никакой. Никакая тайнопись не нужна. Если gwir ran o'r enaid переводится как «истинная часть души», то именно об этом без каких-то иносказаний и идет речь.  
— Аэрн, я надеюсь на чуть большее, чем перевод, — говорит Бренна. Аэрн соглашается с ней и кивает головой. Несколько капель, сорвавшись с мокрых волос, расплываются темными пятнами на брюках. Вернувшись из леса, Аэрн находит Бренну за ткацким станком. Она смотрит на мужа и заявляет, что тот выглядит так, будто неделю якшался с лесовиками. Пришлось сделать небольшую паузу перед разговором. Оно и к лучшему: Аэрн успевает собраться с мыслями. Выйдя из душа, он переставляет стул ближе к станку и начинает рассказывать.  
— Я иду к этому. Ты помнишь, как Крр первый раз позволил мне смотреть его глазами?  
— Конечно! Это было круто!  
— А помнишь, после каких... э... событий это произошло? — осторожно продолжает Аэрн.  
— Ты ездил в Торонто, — перечисляет Бренна, — вернулся до жути счастливым. Тогда ты помирился с Эваном, верно?  
— Помирился, пожалуй, не очень точное слово, но накануне мы с ним... хм...  
— Ой, да что ты жмешься? — всплескивает руками Бренна. — Я что тебе, чопорная кумушка? Называй вещи своими именами. Будто я против того, что вы сексом занимались! Подожди-ка! Ты хочешь сказать, что определенная степень близости с определенным человеком подтолкнула твои способности? — Брена смотрит на Аэрна круглыми как плошки, глазами, — Я тоже так хочу!  
— Думаю, что именно так и есть. Первый заметный скачок послужил для главы сигналом, что я встретил gwir ran o'r enaid. Это не входило в его планы, и он начал искать способ, как избавиться от Эвана. Потом приехала ты, а еще через какое-то время глава начал давить со свадьбой.  
— Все это очень похоже на правду и хорошо ложится сверху на историю произошедшего. Остается придумать, как получить доказательства.  
— Да, это сложнее.  
— Ну как сказать... — Бренна пожимает плечами.  
— По-твоему, все просто?  
— Помнишь ту часть из разговора с Оланом про «подберем малышу достойную партию»? Что-то подсказывает мне, что он не в первый раз такое проворачивает, — отложив челнок в сторону, Бренна разворачивается к Аэрну. — Давай на чистоту, готова биться об заклад, что у нас малая совместимость. Дауру надо было сдержать твои силы, кого взять для этого?  
— Звучит логично.  
— Мы, точнее ты, выйдешь на совете с просьбой провести повторный анализ на совместимость.  
— Основание? — спрашивает Аэрн.  
— У нас нет детей.  
— Но ведь?..  
— В точку. Мы не спим друг с другом, но... — кивает Бренна.  
— Но этого никто не знает, — подхватывает Аэрн.  
— Поэтому будет хорошим поводом. Мы ничего не теряем. Запрос выглядит логично: детей нет, мы хотим разобраться. Есть немаленький шанс, что результат будет неважным.  
— А если я выйду с этим на официальную повестку, то Даур не сможет подтасовать результаты как в прошлый раз.  
— Ага.  
— Так и поступим, Совет соберется через неделю, — подытоживает Аэрн. — А теперь я бы что-нибудь съел.  
Хороший план действий и несколько миль по лесу подстегивают аппетит, и Аэрн с удовольствием набрасывается на рагу.

**********

Совет, как и всегда, тянется неимоверно долго. Будь воля Аэрна, Совет собирался бы в три раза реже, большинство вопросов можно решать и без того, чтобы собирать дюжину мудрых старцев. Однако сегодня он готов терпеть сколько угодно. Четыре дня назад он отослал Эвану письмо о том, что дело сдвинулось, они с Бренной кое-что придумали, и через неделю будут ясны сроки. В конце он не удержался и приписал постскриптум: «Птичья мелюзга тоже передает тебе привет!» Ему очень хочется видеть лицо Эвана, когда он это будет читать, но увы, слишком долго караулить у окна у Аэрна нет возможности. Аэрн хочет, чтобы Эван знал, что он не один, пусть между ними сотни километров, но Аэрн все равно ближе.  
Аэрн не стал озвучивать вопрос заранее. Хотелось неожиданности.  
— И у нас сегодня еще один вопрос, только вот какой? — Даур переворачивает листок, в поисках, что же за вопрос. — Аэрн, ты забыл уточнить тему, тут ничего нет.  
— Да, похоже, что так. Простите, глава, — мгновенно откликается Аэрн.  
— Значит в следующий раз, — пытается закончить на сегодня Даур, но Аэрн настроен решительно.  
— Вопрос, собственно, очень короткий.  
— Его нет в повестке, Аэрн, в следующий раз оформите все по правилам.  
— Глава, пусть Аэрн хотя бы озвучит вопрос, — неожиданно вступается Олан, — а там посмотрим, может действительно все за пять минут решим.  
— Спасибо, Олан. Мы с Бренной Йорк просим о повторном исследовании на совместимость. Желательно, от нескольких лабораторий.  
Зал гудит после этих слов как разворошенный улей.  
— Это серьезное требование, юноша! — выкрикивает кто-то громче остальных и зал неожиданно затихает. — Вы намерены кого-то в чем-то обвинить?  
— Это не обвинение, — спокойно говорит Аэрн, — Это просьба. У меня есть причины считать, что произошла ошибка.  
— Чего вы этим добьетесь? Развода? Но это невозможно, — качает головой Олан.  
— Не развода. Я хочу точно знать. Возможно, причина лежит в медицинской плоскости, но перед тем, как сдавать Бренну и себя на растерзание врачам, я хочу отмести остальные вероятности. К тому же, это поможет прояснить некоторые другие вопросы.  
— Какие именно? — Даур очень старается не показать свою заинтересованность, но тяжелый взгляд, которым он сверлит Аэрна, не дает усомниться: дело не чисто.  
— Это внутрисемейное дело, — отрезает Аэрн.  
— Что ж, — Олан оглядывает остальных членов Совета, — думаю, это возможно. Нельзя исключать фактор человеческой ошибки, такие прецеденты случались. Так ведь, Даур?  
— Как проголосует Совет?  
Аэрн не сомневается в результате, его просьба оправдана, причин для отказа нет. Лишь двое из дюжины не голосуют «за».  
— Хорошо, — нехотя соглашается Даур. — Будь по-вашему.  
Глава, тяжело опираясь на руки, поднимается из-за стола и выходит из зала.  
— Сдадите кровь в трех разных лабораториях, — говорит Олан, и Аэрн думает, что тот что-то подозревает. — Конверты, что придут раньше, будут храниться у разных членов Совета. Когда доставят все три соберемся на экстренный Совет, думаю, на все уйдет не больше двадцати минут, вскроем, прочитаем и сверим. А дальше уже по результатам.  
Когда Совет расходится, Аэрн нагоняет Олана.  
— Скажите, Олан, могу я узнать, какая лаборатория делала исследование в первый раз?  
Аэрн знает, насколько Олану не нравится позиция Даура, и только поэтому рискует подойти с таким вопросом.  
— М... Ты не хочешь чтобы они делали повторно?  
— Как раз наоборот.  
— Аэрн, если ты на что-то намекаешь, то это серьезное обвинение, — Олан хмурит лоб, но теперь, после подслушанного разговора, Аэрн уверен в том, что Олан не разделяет убеждения Даура.  
— Вот мы и проверим, — уклончиво отвечает он.  
— Ладно. Думаю, это был «Четырехлистник», — Олан, трет затылок, — Знаешь что, я позвоню им и уточню.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gwir ran o'r enaid — истинная часть души (пер. с валлийского)


	9. Глава 9

В Торонто и его окрестностях есть всего пять лабораторий, где можно провести анализ на совместимость. Собственно, это друидские лаборатории, просто и обычные люди тоже могут воспользоваться их услугами. Совместимость, разумеется, никто из людей не рассчитывает, но генетические анализы для медицинских целей там делают весьма качественно.  
Аэрн не собирается устраивать «испытание» лаборатории, еще чего не хватало. Его цель — старый анализ. Аэрн практически не сомневается в результате и хочет получить копию. Он понимает, что если он просто так зайдет с улицы, то даже не узнает, это ли — нужная ему лаборатория, но в спорной ситуации с повторным исследованием можно попробовать.  
Олан помнит совершенно верно, в «Четырехлистнике» подтверждают, что именно они делали прошлое исследование. Не сильно затягивая, Аэрн с Бренной отправляются в небольшой вояж по лабораториям. Прошлый анализ лаборатория делала на основе уже готовых генетических карт, в этот Аэрн настаивает на анализе с нуля. Ведь ошибка может закрасться на любом этапе.  
Поначалу в лабораториях работали только друиды, но со временем на простые должности стали принимать обычных людей. Аэрн внутренне ликует, когда видит, что в «Четырехлистнике» за ресепшеном сидит обычная человеческая девушка.  
— Результаты будут через два месяца, — она заученно инструктирует Аэрна, пока заполняет бумаги. — Пять недель на генетическую карту и еще три на анализ, итого около двух месяцев. Результаты доставят вам в поселение.  
— Замечательно, — Аэрн лучезарно улыбается и, быстро глянув на бейджик зардевшейся девушки, продолжает, — Спасибо большое, Келли.  
Аэрн дождается, когда Бренна выйдет, и снова оборачивается к Келли.  
— У меня есть одна просьба, — он облокачивается на стойку ресепшена и чуть наклоняется вперед. — У нас это повторное исследование, — он машет в сторону двери, за которой скрылась Бренна, — и знаете, Келли, у меня есть подозрение, что кое-кому у нас в клане давно пора начать носить очки. Как бы так не вышло, что ошибку попробуют спихнуть на лабораторию.  
— Ошибку? — переспрашивает Келли.  
— Ага, — легко подтверждает Аэрн, он редко пользуется своей способностью влиять на людей, это кажется ему нечестным, но сейчас стоит вопрос о благополучии нескольких людей, и Аэрн берет тембр чуть ниже обычного, чуть сильнее тянет гласные, чуть больше воздуха прогоняет через связки. Эван называет это друидской суперспособностью и по сути он прав.  
— Наверное надо предупредить директора, — задумывается Келли, но Аэрн предлагает вариант получше. Для него, разумеется, получше.  
— Не стоит. Можно обойтись, не привлекая начальство, — Келли, кажется, готова на все, и Аэрн продолжает. — Просто снимите мне копию прошлого исследования. Они ведь должны быть у вас в архиве.  
— Есть, но это конфиденциальная информация.  
— Да бросьте, Келли! Это исследование на совместимость меня и моей жены. Что там может быть конфиденциального для меня?  
— Наверное, ничего. Но в архив я так просто не попаду, — Келли снова задумывается на секунду. — Может быть вас устроит электронная копия? Могу выслать ее на почту.  
— Да, вполне.  
— Напишите на листочке адрес, а я пока поищу. Помните в каких числах это было?  
— Весна прошлого года. Возможно март-апрель, но точно не позднее.  
Аэрн старается унять дрожь в пальцах и вывести буквы ровными. Закончив он смотрит, как мелькают строчки отражаясь в стеклах очков Келли и молится, чтобы в приемную никто не вошел.  
— Нашла! Давайте адрес, — она вбивает адресата, крепит вложение и нажимает кнопку «отправить». — Готово.  
— Келли, вы не представляете, как помогли всем. И мне, и лаборатории. Вы просто чудо, — на последних словах Аэрн чувствует вибрацию в кармане. — Секунду... — письмо у него. — Еще раз огромное спасибо. И пусть это будет нашим секретом, — Аэрн подмигивает снова зардевшейся от похвалы Келли и еще раз лучезарно улыбнувшись на прощание, выходит из лаборатории.  
Келли, все еще улыбаясь, наливает прохладной воды из кулера и, сделав глоток, приходит в себя. Что она наделала? Она не имела право пересылать никаких документов. Поспешно вернувшись за стол, Келли открывает почту и удаляет только что отосланное письмо, надеясь, что этот факт никогда не всплывет. Иначе ей крышка.  
Бренна ждет в машине.  
— Получилось? — первое, что слышит Аэрн, сев на водительское место.  
Не говоря ни слова, он достает смартфон и заходит в почту. Аэрн никак не может разобраться в прикрепленных файлах, их несколько, все с дурацкими названиями и самый важный все никак не попадается, поэтому Бренна берет все в свои руки. Буквально.  
— Дай сюда!  
Ей удается с первого раза открыть нужный файл, и она замирает читая его.  
— Ну что ж, мы были правы. Совместимость пятнадцать процентов, — Бренна протягивает телефон назад. — Аэрн, уже можно дышать.  
— Да, наверное.  
— Что скажешь?  
— Что это наш пропуск, — Аэрн берет в руку ладонь Бренны и несильно сжимает ее. — Только надо сделать еще кое-что. Посмотри в бардачке шнурок для флешки.  
Брена ворошит диски, старые чеки, еще какой-то мусор и достает со дна шнур.  
— Этот?  
— Да, давай сюда.  
Аэрн подключает его одним концом к разъему телефона, на втором уже болтается крошечная флэшка.  
— Не будем рисковать. Отправим по-старинке.  
Аэрн выходит из машины и оглядывается. Со стороны кажется, что он вообще ничего не делает, но через минуту рядом приземляется ворон. Аэрн кивком указывает ему на крышу машины, и птица перелетает, приняв приглашение. Они недолго о чем-то шепчутся, потом Аэрн осторожно берет ворона в руки и неотрывно смотрит в его глаза. Через минуту-другую все заканчивается. Ворон переступает лапами, и Аэрн протягивает ему на раскрытой ладони флэшку.

**********

На часах конец дня, Эван заполняет очередной отчет, когда над ним нависает Шон.  
— Загляни к Тэду, он спрашивал о тебе.  
— Не сказал, что за вопрос? — спрашивает Эван, нахмурившись. Он отлично помнит, какие фортели может выкидывать начальство. За Тэдом он пока ничего предосудительного не замечал, но и Джексон поначалу казалась ему здравой.  
— Мистер Миррел? — Эван стучит о дверной косяк, чтобы привлечь внимание Тэда, который что-то ищет среди папок на стеллаже.  
— Заходи, Эван, и дверь прикрой.  
Это не очень нравится Эвану: когда начальство хочет поговорить с глазу на глаз, можно ожидать чего угодно. В памяти снова всплывает Джексон. Повинуясь приглашающему жесту, Эван садится в кресло напротив Тэда.  
— Давай я не буду ходить вокруг да около, — начинает Тэд, сняв очки и достав мягкую салфетку. — Характеристика, приложенная к твоему запросу на перевод, была не то чтобы положительная. Формально придраться не к чему, но чувствовалось, что человека мне пытаются навязать с гнильцой. Миз Джексон мне почти весьма не двусмысленно намекала, что за тобой следует присматривать.  
— Сэр, я...  
— Погоди, я еще не закончил, — Тэд водружает очки на место. — В общем, разумеется, я присматривал за тобой, но совершенно не замечал того ублюдка, которого выдавили из Торонто. Угрюмый и нелюдимый, да, но это не преступление, а в остальном ребята даже хвалят тебя. Я полагаю, что вы там просто что-то не поделили, или какое-то недоразумение возникло, не хочу в это вникать. Я все к чему веду, на следующей неделе у нас тут будет делегация из Торонто, полагаю, Джексон тоже будет. Так вот, если у тебя есть желание свалить на несколько дней в отпуск, чтобы не пересечься здесь с ней случайно, то ты только скажи. Конфликты мне здесь не нужны. Или могу заслать тебя с проверкой куда-нибудь на север.  
Эван озадачен. Он знает о делегации, еще бы не знать: повсюду висят приветственные плакаты, но даже не думает что-то предпринимать, чтобы избежать возможной встречи с Джексон. Тэд определенно его удивляет, но что ответить? С одной стороны слово «отпуск» звучит очень привлекательно. Но куда деть себя в пустые дни? Пока он занимается своим делом, в голову меньше лезут ненужные мысли. С другой, уезжать на неопределенное время из города тоже не хочется. В любой момент может прилететь ворон с весточкой, и что будет, если Эвана не окажется дома?  
— Мистер Миррел, может быть есть какой-то третий вариант?  
— Например.  
— Мне не хотелось бы уезжать из Эдмонтона, но и валять дурака я тоже не хочу. Может быть, я мог бы помогать в эти дни тем же аналитикам?  
— Аналитикам вряд ли, у них своя специфика. Но мне нравится твоя мысль, я подумаю, куда тебя пристроить на это время. Все, отпускаю.  
Эван направляется к выходу, но останавливается стоя уже в дверях и оборачивается к Теду.  
— Спасибо, мистер Миррел.  
Тед машет руками, мол, свали уже из моего кабинета, и Эван слушается его.  
— Ну что там? — Шон ловит Эвана около кофеварки. — Тэд какой-то странноватый был, когда просил позвать тебя.  
— Нормально все.  
— Тогда ладно. Мы с парнями собираемся пива выпить. Может, присоединишься?  
Нелюдимый, значит, усмехается про себя Эван.  
— У меня дела, Шон. Хорошего вам отдыха.  
Эван выходит на парковку, вдыхает прохладный воздух: северный ветер не переставая дует уже несколько дней и гонит на Эдмонтон холод. Дойдя до машины, Эван видит весело чирикающую пару воробьев. Теперь хоть с каждым здоровайся. Эван чуть не выронил чашку, получив привет от птичьей мелюзги в последнем письме Аэрна, хотя, казалось бы, давно уже пора привыкнуть. Проигнорировав пернатых, а то и правда в психушку заметут, Эван отправляется домой.  
Птицы нет ни в этот вечер, ни на следующий.  
Эван продолжает ждать.  
На время приезда Джонсон Тэд все-таки отправляет Эвана в помощь аналитикам.  
«Там кое-кого простуда выкосила, а заявок прибавилось. Ты же не просто так говорил, что можешь помочь отделу? Зайди на краткий инструктаж к Марго, если она скажет, что ты годен, поедешь в поле самостоятельно, если нет, на денек поставим тебя в пару к кому-нибудь, а там посмотрим», — с таким предложением он звонит накануне. Разумеется, Эван соглашается. Марго, шеф аналитиков, быстренько прогнав Эвана по учебному тесту, выдает ему комплект снаряжения и план на два дня. Заявки Эвану попадаются все сплошь легкие. Наверное, Марго не хочет нагружать его, опасаясь за качество выполнения, но Эван не жалуется, у Марго есть все основания не доверять новичку сложных дел. К тому же Эван и без того чертовски благодарен Тэду, за то, что визит делегации проходит мимо него.  
Вечером первого дня, после того, как гости разъезжаются и Управление пустеет, прилетает ворон. Эван не ждет сенсаций, но когда вчитывается в то, что принесла ему птица, решительно отодвигает в сторону ужин. Если он все правильно понимает во внутренних делах кланов, то этого заключения достаточно, чтобы Совет Деметов принял положительное решение.  
Наверное, стоит дождаться утра, поймать Коди и попросить его назначить еще одну встречу, но черт побери, флэшка жжет Эвану пальцы! Он решает послать в жопу все приличия и выехать прямо сейчас. Только забежать по дороге в какой-нибудь молл или копировальный центр, чтобы распечатать бумаги.  
Колеса мягко проглатывают милю за милей, Эван уже за пределами города, едет по шоссе, когда раздается телефонный звонок. Номер Управления. Эван с недоумением проверяет время — половина девятого — слишком поздно для обычного звонка.  
— Слушаю.  
— Эван? — в динамике раздается голос Тэда, — Можешь говорить?  
— Да, конечно, мистер Миррел.  
— Эван у нас чрезвычайная ситуация и ты мне нужен. Бросай все и срочно дуй на угол сто тридцать второго авеню и девяносто пятой улицы. Там школьный бассейн с девятым уровнем и, судя по замерам, — одна локализация. Людей хватает, но все твердят, что в такой ситуации ты лучше всех справляешься. Это в Балвине, рядом с двадцать восьмым шоссе.  
Эван скрипит зубами и сжимает руль так, что случись сейчас необходимость перехватить его, он бы не смог.  
— Эван? Ты слышишь меня?  
— Да... Я еду.  
Эван проезжает вперед еще пару миль и останавливается на обочине. Мигает аварийка, ее индикатор мерно щелкает, а Эван разрывается на части. Долг требует от него развернуться и нестись по направлению к аномалии. Девятый уровень — это серьезно, могут пострадать люди. А сердце зовет в лес, в поселение. Папка с распечатками лежит на соседнем сидении, под небрежно брошенной трубкой телефона. Так близко. Просто протяни руку и отдай ее Тревору Демету. Он чувствует, как сердце бьется в груди: сильно, гулко.  
Эван берет ледяными пальцами папку и прячет ее в бардачок. Вывернув руль, он резко разворачивается и едет к окружному шоссе. Он не хочет, чтобы кто-то пострадал, а его глупое сердце подождет еще день. Это такая ерунда по сравнению с тем, сколько он уже прождал.  
На парковке перед школой королевы Елизаветы уже стоит десяток автомобилей. Эван направляется к коллегам, сгрудившимся около одной из машин.  
— Мистер Миррел? — Эван подходит к Тэду. Тот стоит чуть в стороне и наблюдает за зданием, держа в руках счетчик.  
— А, Эван, все уже в курсе, так что только тебе осталось объяснить и приступим. Видишь цифру? — Тэд разворачивает экран счетчика с цифрой девять к Эвану. — Позавчера была троечка, а сегодня вот так. Охранника отпаивают, он немного нервный сейчас, но если верить его словам, там, в бассейне немного больше воды, чем положено. Когда кто-то из наших пытается зайти в здание, уровень растет. Мы конечно, растянем периметр из масготов, но я хотел бы попробовать хотя бы один — посильнее — подсунуть ближе к локализации аномалии. Шон говорит, что на тебя они часто не реагируют вообще никак. Что скажешь?  
— Мне нужен будет счетчик, — бесцветным голосом произносит Эван. Он смотрит на здание бассейна, но видит перед глазами совсем другой дом, ощетинившийся дранкой и стеклами, обнимаемый бурей. И прямую спину Аэрна, стоящего прямо напротив него.  
— Разумеется. И рация, мы будем дополнительно наблюдать снаружи.  
«Никто не должен знать...» Тяжелое тело падает на пол, заваливаясь на бок.  
— Расскажите об этом друидам, — так же спокойно просит Эван.  
— Они узнают, ежеквартальный отчет никто не отменял, — хмурится Тэд.  
— Вы не поняли. Расскажите об этом не затягивая и обязательно о том, что сначала замеры были другие.  
— Ты сталкивался с таким раньше? — Эван ловит на себе заинтересованный взгляд Тэда.  
«Никто не должен знать. Пожалуйста...» Чужая кровь на щеке Эвана.  
— Они знают что делать, — он игнорирует вопрос Тэда.  
— Хорошо, — Тэд глядит на часы. — Сейчас ждем Чака с набором масготов и начнем.  
Эван согласно кивает, у него есть еще одно незаконченное дело и небольшое промедление только на руку. Он пробегается глазами по коллегам, выбирая. Пожалуй Шон: в чужие дела не лезет, как товарищ надежен.  
— Шон, можно тебя на минуту? — Эван трогает того за рукав, призывая отойти в сторону.  
— Конечно. Ты идешь внутрь?  
— Да, иду. У меня просьба есть. Если со мной там что-нибудь случится, сделай мне одолжение...  
— Эван, мы прикроем, не ссы!  
— Не сомневаюсь, но «девятка» это уже не легкая прогулка. Вот, держи, — Эван протягивает ключи от свой машины. — Если что-то серьезное случится, в бардачке лежит папка с документами, передай ее Коди, пожалуйста.  
— Коди? Друиду? — переспрашивает удивленно Шон.  
— Именно. Это очень важно.  
— Лады. Только я уверен, что все будет о’кей.

**********

Эван ежесекундно посматривает на счетчик, пока идет к дверям школы и по гулкому темному коридору. Он сверяется с планом, который охранник набросал на подсунутом листке бумаги, но сам наотрез отказался выступать провожатым. Как будто ему кто-нибудь разрешил бы идти туда!  
— Что у тебя? Прием, — потрескивая, рация спрашивает голосом Тэда.  
Эван останавливается и осматривается. Коридор как коридор, ничего особенного: шкафчики, доски для объявлений, ни одна бумажка не шелестит, все выглядит безопасно, даже цифра на экране счетчика. Но это только если не знать, что радиус считывания всего пара метров. А вот если перенастроить расстояние, то волосы будут шевелиться на затылке. Только Эван спокоен, он бывал в передрягах и похуже, выберется.  
— Все нормально, тройка. Прием.  
— Принято. Парни заканчивают периметр, осталось еще пять масготов и сможешь двигаться дальше. Прием.  
— Понял, через десять минут пойду дальше. Конец связи.  
Бассейн выглядит необычно. Охранник прав, с водой действительно перебор: она сплошным столбом стоит почти до самого потолка, не выходя при этом за пределы чаши бассейна. Где-то в середине толщи завис одинокий шлепанец. Поверхность воды идет мелкой рябью, разбрасывая вокруг блики от ламп. От этого кажется, что стены и пол ходят ходуном. Оглядевшись, Эван пятясь выбирается назад в коридор, чтобы доложить ситуацию.  
Его часть работы на словах очень проста: зайти внутрь, бросить в толщу воды масгот, нажать по команде на кнопку активатора, на этом все. Но, увидев водяной столб, Эван сразу понимает, что эта «девятка» ровно до момента, пока кто-нибудь не потревожит аномалию. А так в запасе у нее еще пара уровней и это очень паршиво. Стоило бы кидать масгот прямо из коридора, а потом драпать со всех ног. Эван-то, в отличии от остальных, знает, что его невидимость работает, только пока он не предпринимает никаких действий.  
Рация оживает.  
— Ну что там? Прием.  
— Мне придется зайти внутрь и бросать оттуда, здесь очень неудобно двери устроены. Или идти через раздевалку, но тогда я буду петлять, выбираясь назад. Прием.  
— Черт. Подпереть есть чем, чтобы не захлопнулись, пока ты будешь внутри? Прием.  
— Поищу. Прием.  
— Ладно, дай знать как будешь готов. Наружный периметр замкнут. Конец связи.  
Эван оглядывается в поисках чего-то достаточно тяжелого, чтобы зафиксировать двери, но, как назло, коридор пуст. Тогда он заглядывает в бассейн, в дальнем углу виднеется тележка уборщика, но для того чтобы добраться до нее, надо пройти вдоль всей чаши. Эван решает, что подходить к воде — плохая идея, лучше уж кидать масгот из выхода раздевалки. Снова вернувшись в коридор, он находит нужную дверь и идет в раздевалку. В душевой лежит брошенный кем-то маленький пустой флакончик из-под шампуня, и Эван вбивает его в щель между дверью и косяком. Флакон сминается, но удерживает дверь полуоткрытой, и на обратном пути достаточно будет толкнуть ее. Это лучше, чем тяжелые двустворчатые двери, кто только догадался поставить такие в бассейне? Впрочем, наверное, когда ждут зрителей, их фиксируют в открытом положении.  
Эван пару раз глубоко вдыхает, достает активатор и сам масгот, держит их на раскрытой ладони, рассматривая. Местные масготы простенькие, утилитарные, совсем не такие, как делают Каэрвенги. Иногда вечерами Эван доставал из ящика стола те, которые дал ему Аэрн. Он увез их с собой, знал, что они будут практически бесполезны на территории другого клана, но это была частичка Аэрна, и он не мог оставить их в Торонто.  
— Мистер Миррел? Прием.  
— Слушаю. Прием.  
— Я готов. Прием.  
— Мы тоже. Прием.  
— Я уберу рацию, чтобы не мешалась. На счет десять брошу масгот. Прием.  
— Начинай считать. Прием.  
— Раз... два... три...  
«Четыре... пять... шесть...» — Эван продолжает считать про себя убирая рацию в карман, подходит к выходу из раздевалки и перехватив поудобнее масгот в ладони: «...девять...» — он целится в шлепанец, все также висящий по центру водяного столба: «...десять».  
Масгот бесшумно уходит в толщу воды, но активировать его Эван не успевает. В следующее мгновение, как масгот касается воды, Эван висит над полом. Водные жгуты до хруста сжимают его, вода в столбе приходит в движение, шлепанец все быстрее кружит в водовороте, уши закладывает от рева. Эван чувствует, что еще чуть-чуть и треснут ребра, а секунду спустя вся вода обрушивается вниз.  
Его отбрасывает к стене, выносит потоком к шкафчикам, оглушает ударом, выбивает весь весь воздух из легких. Он слышит, как сквозь вату, крики Тэда из рации и старается удержаться в сознании, но вода заливается в нос, рот, мешает дышать... Лампы гаснут одна за другой, и Эван проваливается в темноту.  
Разлепив глаза, Эван понимает, что не спит, хотя на первый взгляд ему кажется, что он летит, как это часто происходило в детских снах. Прямо перед ним проплывают квадраты ламп, громыхают колесики каталки. Больница? Или еще школа?  
— Не волнуйтесь, все будет в порядке, — медленно, смешным низким голосом говорит один из медиков. Эван хочет повернуть голову, но шейный фиксатор не дает этого сделать. Кипятком обжигает мысль о сломанном позвоночнике, но додумать ее Эван не успевает, кто-то снова выключает свет.

**********

Эвана будит тихий писк. Сначала он не понимает, где он и как сюда попал. Больница! Сквозь муть и головную боль прорывается последняя мысль о сломанном позвоночнике. Дернув, на пробу, ногой, он выдыхает. Он думает, что где-то должна быть кнопка вызова медсестры, и принимается шарить по бокам кровати. К счастью, медсестра успевает первой.  
— О, мистер Морган, вы очнулись, — щебечет она радостно. — Сейчас я позову дежурного врача.  
Эван и моргнуть не успевает, как она выпархивает из палаты, но ждать долго не приходится.  
— Мистер Морган, меня зовут доктор Бейкер, — представляется полноватая брюнетка. Она светит фонариком в глаза и отмечает что-то на бланке. — У вас небольшое сотрясение и трещина в ребре. В принципе ничего опасного, вам определенно повезло. Может кружиться голова, это от лекарств. Завтра мы проведем пару исследований, и, если все будет хорошо, отпустим домой. Неделя покоя и будете как новенький, — она ободряюще улыбается. — Хотите что-то спросить?  
— Никто больше не пострадал?  
— Насколько я знаю, от вашего Управления больше никто не поступал. Если что-то и было, со всем справились на месте, не волнуйтесь. А сейчас я рекомендую вам выспаться. Если хотите снотворного, дайте знать.  
Когда доктор уходит, медсестра помогает ему устроиться на подушках удобнее и наконец подсказывает, где эта чертова кнопка вызова.  
Эван прикрывает глаза, размышляя: плюс еще один день отсрочки, теперь уже два, если только Шон не выполнит его просьбу. Скорее всего, бумаги так и лежат в бардачке, он сам бы не посчитал сотрясение и трещину в ребре за «что-то серьезное». За руль пока нельзя, он не самоубийца. Поймать Коди в Управлении? Тэд как пить дать выгонит на положенный больничный. Мысли ворочаются тяжело, Эван никак не может ухватить приемлемое решение. В конце концов, сон смаривает его.  
Безжалостные врачи держат Эвана двое суток вместо обещанных одних. Доктор Бейкер говорит, что он зря жалуется, страховка у него вполне приличная и почему бы не воспользоваться ей и не провести полное обследование. Эвану кажется это разумным, но под конец второго дня он готов пообещать что угодно, хоть почку пожертвовать, лишь бы его отпустили.  
Эван очень благодарен Шону, заехавшему за ним в госпиталь. Кроме упаковки каких-то таблеток и бандажа, выданного доктором Бейкер, при себе у него только залитый водой телефон и половинка треснувшего амулета-невидимки, вторая видимо потерялась где-то в бассейне. Остальные вещи лежат в машине. Свернув на светофоре к Управлению, Шон рассказывает, что машину отбуксировали именно туда, а сам он не решался забрать из нее вещи Эвана. Бумажник, документы и куртка дожидаются хозяина внутри.  
Всю дорогу Шон без умолку болтает, что кажется Эвану странным.  
— Шон, все в порядке, я в порядке, — Эван думает, что таким образом тот пытается избавиться от чувства вины.  
Шон замолкает, как будто его ловят на горячем, что только убеждает Эвана в его правоте.  
— Я ошибся. Убеждал тебя, что все будет о’кей, что никто не пострадает. Еще посмеивался про себя, что ты такой обычно уверенный и бесстрашный, на этот раз трусишь. А когда тебя нашли... бледного, промокшего до нитки. Я сначала подумал, что ты не дышишь...  
— Ты же не чувствуешь себя виноватым? — прерывает его Эван.  
— Вроде нет повода, а все равно не по себе, — признается Шон.  
— Вот и хватит глупости думать. Никто не виноват, а я в порядке, — и добавляет тихо, — только за руль пока нельзя.  
— Так тебе если надо куда-то ты скажи, я отвезу, — охотно предлагает Шон.  
— Буду иметь ввиду.  
Они заезжают на парковку, находят местечко, и Шон глушит мотор. Снаружи холодно для спортивного костюма, которым Эвана снабдил Шон, задувает холодный ветер, но Эван не жалуется.  
— Кажется, в той части, — Шон указывает рукой в сторону, где стоит искать машину.  
Она находится быстро. Эван по привычке перекидывает ремень сумки через плечо и охает от боли, совсем забыв про трещину. Чертыхнувшись, дергает молнию и сует внутрь распечатку Аэрна.  
— Все, можно ехать, — Эван блокирует двери машины.  
— Подождешь меня немного? Я зайду на минуту к нашим. Держи ключи.  
Шон быстрым шагом направляется к дверям и чуть не сшибает выходящего Коди.  
— Коди!  
Что ж, лучше так.  
— Вечер, Эван! Что-то вы плохо выглядите, — обеспокоено замечает Коди подходя ближе.  
— Да, верно, только из больницы. Собственно по этому поводу у меня к вам просьба. Мне нельзя за руль еще неделю, а то и больше, но есть, что передать главе Тревору. Могу я попросить вас быть посланником? — Эван вынимает из сумки конверт, рассчитывая на согласие, и Коди с легкостью соглашается.  
— Разумеется! Нашли? — он, как кажется Эвану, злорадно улыбается и берет конверт.  
— Да.  
— Продиктуйте мне свой номер, а то что мы все на парковке устраиваем встречи, — Коди лезет за ручкой.  
Надо же, какая интересная интерпретация, думает Эван и диктует цифры.  
— Только у меня телефон умер, раньше завтрашнего дня звонить бесполезно.  
— Ничего. Раньше и не успеют решить.  
Попрощавшись с Коди, Эван возвращается в машину Шона, и как раз вовремя. Ему не хочется говорить и, сославшись на усталость, Эван всю дорогу делает вид, что дремлет.  
Прощаясь, Эван заверяет Шона, что обязательно воспользуется услугами извоза, если потребуется, и спешит скрыться в холле.


	10. Глава 10

Черная, тягучая, вязкая, как нефть, вода пачкает пальцы, забивалась под ногти, пытается ослепить и оглушить, стекая по лицу. Черный дождь льет и льет, а Аэрн все бредет, уже почти без сил, по разбитому шоссе. Куски асфальта, попадаясь под ноги, норовят опрокинуть его. Сил уже почти нет, а вокруг все так же простирается пустынная равнина, поливаемая черным дождем.  
Очередная выбоина в асфальте все же опрокидывает Аэрна на спину, и черные капли с новой силой барабанят по его лицу, будто пытаясь выбить и так невеликий остаток сил. Надо вставать и идти дальше, но Аэрн не помнит, куда он идет, и как вообще попал сюда. Теперь черная вода льется прямо на лицо, затекает в глаза, ноздри, мешает дышать.  
Он все же находит в себе силы, чтобы перевернуться. Сначала на бок, но черная вода не хочет стекать, перекрывает дыхание, поэтому, уже теряя сознание, Аэрн делает еще один отчаянный рывок.

Звук рвущейся простыни приводит его в чувство. Наконец он может свободно дышать. Темнота от задернутых штор не скрывает того, что он лежит в своей постели, а не посреди пустоши. Сердце колотится, но Аэрн не чувствует в этом сне чего-то зловещего, чьей-то злой воли. Обычный кошмар. Но, несмотря на это, остаток ночи он лежит без сна, снедаемый сомнениями.  
Утром он уезжает в город: в мастерской его ждут недоделанные масготы, за которые уже давно пора взяться.  
— Давненько ты не приезжал, — журит его Лавена, друидка, заправляющая лавкой. Впрочем, настоящего недовольства в ее голосе Аэрн не слышит, и обменявшись последними новостями, он закрывается в мастерской.  
Ближе к обеду Лавена, не спрашивая разрешения, распахивает дверь и приносит горячий чай и сдобу.  
— Давай-ка сделай перерыв, Аэрн. Надымил тут, — она разгоняет одной рукой дым от канифоли, другой пристраивает на стол тарелку.  
Аэрн едва помнит, как плыть по мерному течению жизни. Он старается не накручивать себя, а просто ждать, застыть, как букашка в смоле, и ждать. Сегодня он полностью переключается на масготы, забросив дела Совета. Неистребимый запах канифоли, тихий звон дверного колокольчика и Лавена со своей выпечкой, как милый привет из почти беззаботного прошлого. Аэрн с радостью соглашается на перерыв и вгрызается в хрустящий бок пирога, наслаждаясь сочной начинкой.  
— Сегодня, не поверишь, вороны так и норовят залететь в лавку. Или может это один и тот же, сидит на окне и постоянно заглядывает внутрь, когда кто-нибудь заходит, — делится Лавена, когда пироги съедены и чай почти выпит.  
— Ворон? — переспрашивает Аэрн. — Я сейчас.  
Он быстрым шагом направляется к выходу, распахивает дверь и видит птицу, поджидающую его. От последней птицы Аэрн знает, что его прошение благополучно попало к Даурам. Эта должна передать их решение.

***********

Аэрну настолько отказывает чувство реальности, что он даже не может сказать, закрыл ли машину. Впрочем, это и не важно, кто ее с клановой парковки угонит?  
Ему надо найти Бренну. Эта мысль так плотно сидит в голове Аэрна, что не пускает все остальные, и он не замечает ничего вокруг, пока едва не врезается в застывшую перед ним Иону.  
— О, прости, я не заметил тебя, — спешит извиниться Аэрн и бросается собирать рассыпавшиеся по земле свертки с чем-то мягким.  
— О чем это ты так замечтался, что не замечаешь того, что прямо перед носом происходит? — спрашивает Иона, и Аэрн ясно видит, насколько она раздражена.  
— Да ладно, Иона, ничего не намокло и не испортилось, не сердись.  
— Я не сержусь, Аэрн, только ведь люди вокруг не слепые. Все видят.  
— О чем ты? — осторожно спрашивает Аэрн, ему очень не нравится такой переход и привычка Ионы говорить намеками.  
— Не делай вид, что ты ничего не понимаешь, — Иона брезгливо поджимает губы. — Мутишь воду, никого не уважаешь, черт знает чем в этом вашем городе занимаешься.  
— Иона, тебе ли не знать, кто где и чем занимается? — терпение Аэрна подходит к концу, и он делает шаг в сторону, чтобы обойти настырную друидку. — Мне пора, хорошего вечера.  
Аэрн уходит больше не обращая на нее внимания, и не замечает, что Иона разворачивается и спешит в дом Совета.  
Подойдя к коттеджу, Аэрн распахивает двери и говорит только одно слово: «Собираемся!» — уверенный, что Бренна отлично его поймет.  
— Хорошо. Но ты хоть дверь закрой. Нас ждут к какому-то сроку?  
— Нет, в любое время, — Аэрн пожимает плечами и закрывает дверь, оставляя осеннюю сырость за порогом. Он начинает осматривать комнату и прикидывать в уме, что стоит взять с собой, а что можно бросить.  
— Собираемся, в смысле по-настоящему собираемся? — осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть удачу, уточняет Бренна.  
— По-настоящему, — подтверждает Аэрн, но та продолжает сидеть не решаясь двинуться с места. — Или ты хочешь повременить? Ждем официального результата экспертизы?  
— Нет!  
— Тогда надо определиться, что мы забираем, а что оставляем. Неси сумки, надо понять, сколько барахла мы можем взять с собой, — Аэрн смеется, когда Бренна подскакивает и почти бегом кидается к кладовке.  
Они складывают на кровать все что требуется упаковать: часть одежды, личные вещи, которых оказывается до смешного мало. Положив к вещам коробку с минералами, Аэрн замечает, что Бренна замирает рядом со своим станком, положив ладонь на гладкое дерево.  
— Ты хочешь забрать его?  
— Да, но не представляю как, — она оборачивается к мужу.  
— Возьми короб с пряжей. Станок мы разберем, а детали свяжем между собой и заберем, когда все устаканится, и мы вернемся за остальными вещами. Или вообще закажем доставку.  
Они переносят все вещи в машину ночью, когда уже темно и большинство в поселении спит. Утром такое обилие вещей вызвало бы нездоровый интерес со стороны соклановцев, а Аэрн хочет его избежать.  
— Переночуем, выспимся нормально и завтра с утра поедем. Не хотелось бы всю ночь по шоссе гнать, в темноте и без фонарей. Стоит уехать подальше, прежде чем нас хватятся.  
— Пожалуй, да. Только насчет выспимся ты слишком оптимистичен. Уже второй час, а сна у меня ни в одном глазу.  
— Ты всегда можешь заварить себе тех прекрасных травок по секретному рецепту, — поддевает ее Аэрн, который все никак не может забыть тот случай с самоуправством Бренны.  
— Я как-нибудь потерплю. Посплю завтра в машине. А пока историю Гражданской почитаю, у меня как раз завалялась, думаю, самое время.

**********

Беспокойная ночь перерастает в такое же тревожное утро. Примерно за час до рассвета начинается мелкий нудный дождь, обещая мокрую неделю.  
— Не хочу идти, — тихо бормочет Бренна.  
— Что? — Аэрн оборачивается к ней и замечает что Бренна напряжена как струна.  
— Не хочу идти в трапезную, — повторяет Бренна и вздрагивает от скрежета ножек стула по полу, когда Аэрн встает.  
— Бери ключи и иди в машину, а я постараюсь раздобыть что-нибудь на кухне. Перекусим в дороге. Не запирай коттедж, нет смысла, замок все равно сломают, когда хватятся, а так ущерба будет меньше.  
Перепрыгивая через скопившиеся за ночь лужи, Аэрн идет к трапезной. Он знает, что это сейчас Бренна и кусочка не сможет проглотить от волнения, а потом, когда тревога уляжется, аппетит у нее разыграется волчий.  
В зале шумно: разговоры, бряцание посуды — все это привычные звуки, но сегодня они раздражают.  
— Юные леди, осталось ли что-нибудь от завтрака, или все размели? Хотел взять с собой: план горит, надо работать, даже на кафе времени нет, — Аэрн улыбается как и всегда, когда нужно расположить к себе людей. С друидками все эти штучки не работают, но вежливость и приветливость всегда творят чудеса. В результате девушки, перекидываясь шуточками, наскребают ему пару контейнеров с провизией. Аэрн несет их к стоянке, и внутри него мешаются два чувства: предвкушение и страх.  
Бренна с лихорадочно блестящими глазами уже сидит внутри и даже пристегнута. Бросив сумку на заднее сидение, чтобы не открывать битком набитый багажник, Аэрн передает ей контейнеры и, сев на водительское место, поворачивает ключ зажигания.  
— Ой, а вот та лампочка и должна мигать? — спрашивает Бренна, пока он поправляет зеркала.  
— Нет.  
— Давно она так?  
— Не помню, — Аэрн смотрит на индикатор топлива, — правда не помню.  
— Ладно, наверное, вчера утром она еще не горела, да? Иначе ты бы заметил. Скорее всего, она загорелась вчера вечером. Сколько тут вообще запас хода?  
— Или ноль, или миль семьдесят, если чек только загорелся. Ближайшая заправка на шоссе, до нее около двадцати миль.  
— Да, мы рискуем встрять, — невесело улыбается Бренна.  
— Все будет нормально. У Брайана есть резервные канистры для таких случаев, нам одной достаточно, чтобы точно доехать до заправки.  
— Брайан, утро! — Аэрн протягивает руку, дойдя до мастерской. — Не выручишь до вечера канистрой? Вчера поздно заметил, что бак почти пустой, а до заправки надо еще доехать.  
— Я бы с радостью, Аэрн, но понимаешь, вчера Даур приходил, — Брайан выглядит растерянно, ему заметно не по себе от ситуации, — и потребовал, чтобы я никому не давал бензин. Понимаешь?  
— Вообще никому?  
— Ага, представляешь? Что за ерунда, не пойму?  
Отправив Бренну назад в коттедж, не сидеть же ей неизвестно сколько в холодной машине, Аэрн, тяжело печатая шаг, идет к дому Советов. Он намеревается поговорить с главой. На его взгляд, повод есть. Потянув тяжелую дверь, он заходит в пустой холл. Внутри привычно пахнет деревом и полиролью. Никто не преграждает ему дорогу, и Аэрн беспрепятственно доходит до личных покоев главы. Он без стука толкает дверь, в лицо ему ударяет запахом каких-то сухих цветов, и Аэрну это почему-то напоминает склеп.  
— Кто? — Даур поднимает голову на шум. — А, ты.  
Даур выглядит сильно уставшим, как будто у него выдалась тяжелая бессонная неделя. Даже больным. Он кутается в клетчатый плед, несмотря на то, что в комнате тепло, горит камин и что-то тлеет в курильнице испуская тонкие струйки дыма.  
— Я только что узнал про ваше последнее распоряжение для Брайана.  
— И что?  
— Мне нужна канистра бензина, — Аэрн решает обойтись без предыстории.  
— Не будет тебе бензина, — равнодушно отвечает Даур, как будто речь идет о том, какой чай выбрать на обед.  
— Почему?  
— А то ты не знаешь! — в голосе главы прорезается язвительность. — Думаешь я ничего не замечаю?  
— О чем вы? — спокойно спрашивает Аэрн.  
Чувство, что земля уходит из-под ног, пропадает, как только Аэрн вглядывается в главу и понимает, что тот не способен помешать его планам. Если потребуется, Аэрн дойдет до шоссе на своих двоих. Не так уж это и далеко, дорога в хорошем состоянии, даже Бренна осилит.  
— Об этом твоем любовнике! — глава будто выплевывает последнее слово. — Я знаю, куда ты собираешься. Неужели настолько припекло, что уедешь без благословения главы клана? Сам пропадешь и Бренну за собой утянешь. А впрочем, поезжай, клану будет лучше без такой угрозы, — Даур наливает из термоса красноватый отвар и жадно припадает к парящей кружке.  
— Когда это я был угрозой? — без всякого притворства возмущается Аэрн.  
— Когда якшался с ним!  
— Даур, у вас жар? То что вы говорите, похоже на бред.  
— Никакой это не бред, глупый щенок! Это знания до которых тебе еще расти и расти.  
Разумеется, Аэрн знает, о чем говорит Даур, но решает до конца изображать непонимание: тот явно плохо себя чувствует, раз проговорился о «знаниях». Так глядишь и еще что-нибудь интересное сболтнет.  
— Неконтролируемый скачок опасен, Аэрн! Ты был как бомба, пока этот... этот ошивался поблизости.  
— Но теперь его нет.  
— Да! — ликовал Даур. — Теперь нет. Хоть так, но избавились от недоноска.  
— Хотелось-то по-другому, наверное?  
— Да что ты понимаешь? Ты думал о безопасности клана хоть минуту?  
— Наверное, думал бы, если был в курсе ваших «знаний».  
— Ну так я подумал за тебя. Все вы как дети неразумные, за каждым приглядывать надо, каждому лучший путь указать, — Даур хрипит, тяжело опираясь на стол ладонями и выглядит так, будто его сейчас удар хватит. — Препятствия убрать перед каждым...  
— И вы убрали, да? По-своему.  
— Да! Потому что клану это было на пользу.  
— А что с Джексон? — наугад спрашивает Аэрн. Он чувствует, что экс-начальница Эвана тоже как-то замешана во всем этом.  
— Дура она, — в голове Аэрна стремительно проносится мысль, неужели ошибся? — Так и не смогла ничего путного сделать.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну шепнул я ей разочек про него, да только дурная она, столько возможностей... и ни одной так и не воспользовалась...  
У Аэрна сжимаются кулаки. Он сдерживается из последних сил, голос разума кричит, что одного удара будет достаточно, чтобы Даур встретился с богами, а этого нельзя делать. Он шагает вперед, сгребая в кулак плед и встряхивает главу.  
— Довольно! — сзади раздается резкий окрик и Аэрн оборачивается, не выпуская главу. В комнату входит Олан, за его спиной маячит перепуганная Бренна. — Аэрн, отпусти, пожалуйста главу. Даур, ты... ты отстранен.  
— Ты не можешь решать за всех, — хрипит Даур.  
— Не могу, но могу инициировать разбирательство. Слишком много в последнее время вскрылось разного. Я вызову тебе врача. Аэрн, подожди меня снаружи, пожалуйста.  
Аэрн медленно разжимает кулак, не отрывая взгляда от Даура, разворачивается и, на деревянных ногах выйдя в коридор, закрывает дверь, отсекая голоса.  
— Бренна?  
— Я знаю, ты бы хотел, чтобы я не вмешивалась и не влезала в твои проблемы, но знаешь, это в некотором роде наши общие проблемы. Поэтому я нашла Олана и рассказала ему... ну в общих чертах. И сказала, что ты сейчас, возможно, сделаешь что-нибудь очень глупое.  
— И он тебе так запросто поверил?  
— Не совсем. Сначала мы немножечко подслушали, — Бренна виновато улыбается.  
— Хм...  
Олан выходит в коридор довольно быстро, и пяти минут не прошло. Хмурый, тяжелый, трет висок, но потом встряхивается и разом становится прежним Оланом — добродушным — будто скидывает чужую шкуру.  
— Что ж, Аэрн, я так понимаю, ты уезжаешь? — с грустью спрашивает Олан.  
— Да.  
— Сегодня?  
— Прямо сейчас.  
— Только бензин у Брайана возьмем, — влезает Бренна.  
— Хорошо. Я пойду с вами, чтобы не возникло никаких проволочек, — Олан разворачивается в сторону выхода, но на полшаге останавливается. — А как вы планировали без благословения главы обойтись?  
— Это не такая необходимость в нашем случае, как принято считать.  
— Но все равно облегчает переход. Глава у нас сейчас не в форме, но развязать узы клана могу и я. Иди-ка сюда, — Олан протягивает руки к Аэрну, будто хочет обнять, но вместо этого, просто кладет ладони на плечи и произносит:  
— Доброй дороги! И ты, Бренна, тоже, — Олан разворачивается к ней и проделывает все тоже самое.  
Аэрну кажется, что он стал легким, как воздушный шарик: куда подует ветер, туда его и понесет. Глядя в расслабившееся лицо Бренны, он понимает, что она испытывает тоже самое.  
— Я думал, это просто напутствие такое, — говорит Аэрн, когда они все трое выходят из дома Совета.  
— Нет, мы крепко сплетены корнями и ветвями со своим кланом, со своей землей. Когда кто-то решает уехать, можно порвать связи, и тогда переезд будет тяжел. А можно расплести их. Новый клан, принимая вас, вплетает в свои корни и ветви и землю. Таков обычай. Брайан, дай пару канистр Аэрну, я обо всем договорился с главой, не переживай, он не против, — они как раз подходят к мастерской. — Может хотя бы пообедаете? Успокоитесь, а то ты, Аэрн, совсем на взводе.  
Аэрн глядит на Бренну, но она качает головой.  
— Спасибо, за предложение, Олан, но мы поедем. И так уже всех переполошили, — он взглядом указывает на заинтересованные лица. — Идем, — Аэрн легонько подталкивает Брену и они идут в сторону парковки. — Знаешь, из Олана получился бы отличный глава. Никогда не замечал, что он может так... — Аэрн крутит рукой в воздухе, силясь подобрать слово, но Бренна опережает его.  
— Ага.


	11. Chapter 11

Эван берет отгул на полдня и смеется про себя, насколько это было легко. Кажется, после происшествия с бассейном он — герой местного масштаба, и Тэд без вопросов подписывает просьбу.  
Добравшись до оговоренного места, Эван приваливается к багажнику машины и, наблюдая за дорогой, цедит горячий кофе из термокружки с эмблемой Управления. Ребята подарили ее, когда он вернулся после больницы, и отказываться было неловко.  
Погода откровенно холодная, хорошо, что снег не валит, как последние пару дней, и дорога пока нормально просматривается в даль. Эван сует одну руку в карман куртки, натыкается пальцами на бок телефона, гладит прохладный пластик. Где-то в его недрах хранится короткая немногословная переписка.

10 октября, 3:42 pm «К вечеру 22-го должны быть в окрестностях Эдмонтона».  
10 октября, 3:51 pm «Сразу в поселение?»  
10 октября, 3:53 pm «Да, нет смысла тянуть. Есть их координаты?  
10 октября, 3:57 pm «Въедете по 16-му в национальный парк, на повороте на Элк Айленд буду ждать».  
12 октября, 1:22 pm «Часа через три будем».

Время близится к пяти часам, еще немного и станет совсем темно, разве что снег, засыпавший округу, сделает вечер не столь непроглядно черным. Пропустить его, конечно, будет сложно, он стоит за самым поворотом, а больше тут нет ни души, но все-таки Эван волнуется. Окончательно продрогнув, он залезает в машину и включает печку. Солнце уже село, и темнеет стремительно, как это бывает поздней осенью. Задумавшись, Эван пропускает тот момент, когда кто-то, свернув с шоссе, останавливается прямо позади него. Свет фар отражается в зеркалах и мешает разглядеть машину. Эван отчего-то робеет выйти наружу. Вдруг это случайный посетитель парка, а не Аэрн? Все лето и большую часть осени Эван провел в постоянном ожидании, и теперь ему трудно сделать даже один шаг, чтобы наконец окончить его.  
Наконец, Эван тянется к двери, и одновременно с этим гаснут фары. Он немного неуклюже выбирается из салона и, распрямившись, практически впечатывается в Аэрна. В том что это Аэрн, нет никаких сомнений, даже тусклого света луны хватает, чтобы узнать родное лицо. Эван замирает, судорожно соображая, что сказать. Он совершенно разучился нормально разговаривать за это время, как будто лишнее слово может все разрушить. Но Аэрн спасает ситуацию, дергает Эвана на себя и шепчет: «Я очень соскучился».  
Теплое дыхание Аэрна согревает одну сторону шеи. Стальную хватку объятий, наверное, бесполезно даже пытаться разжать, но Эван и не собирается делать этого. Наоборот, он еще сильнее вжимается в толстую куртку, комкает в кулаках плотную ткань. Его затапливает непередаваемым чувством облегчения. Он может вот так простоять хоть весь остаток жизни, чувствуя, что Аэрн наконец рядом, можно выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. Это еще, конечно, не конец всем трудностям, но большая часть уже позади. От этих мыслей даже голова начинает кружиться.  
— Эм... Мальчики, приветственные объятия — это очень здорово, но вы так стоите уже минут десять, и я серьезно опасаюсь, что еще минута и вы просто замерзнете и превратитесь в истуканов.  
Звонкий голос действует на Эвана как ушат ледяной воды, он дергается в сторону, но Аэрн так просто его не отпускает, лишь слегка ослабляет хватку.  
— Это Бренна, — тихо говорит он и только после этого разжимает руки. Одну, впрочем так и оставляет на плече Эвана. — Сейчас будет самый глупый ритуал знакомства. Бренна, это Эван, я тебе о нем рассказывал. Эван, это Бренна, моя супруга, как ты помнишь.  
— Наслышана, — кратко отзывается Бренна и кивает.  
Эвану делается не по себе. А вдруг она против их отношений? Мало ли что она говорила Аэрну, возьмет и передумает.  
— Он всегда такой? — громким шепотом спрашивает Бренна.  
— Нет, конечно. Бренна, я знаю, что ты устала, поэтому давайте покончим на сегодня с формальностями и наконец расслабимся и отдохнем. Эван, ты вперед, мы следом, — Аэрн коротко сжимает его плечо и убирает руку.  
Эван сдерживает себя, чтобы неторопливо ехать вперед, а не нестись под сотню километров. Хочется побыстрее со всем разобраться и остаться с Аэрном наедине. Разум говорит ему, что это случится не сегодня, и возможно даже не завтра. Что Аэрн несет ответственность и за Бренну тоже, не только за себя. Не бросит же он законную супругу в незнакомом клане посреди ночи, чтобы умчаться к любовнику? Эван и сам бы такое не одобрил.  
На парковке их встречает сам глава. Эван предполагает, что это очередные друидские штучки, потому что он предупредил Коди сразу после последнего смс от Аэрна, но точного времени не называл. Не ждал же их глава полчаса на морозе?  
— Добрый вечер, глава Тревор! — здоровается Эван, подходя к нему. Тревор машинально пожимает его руку, бросив короткий взгляд.  
— А вот и ваши друзья, как я понимаю, — приветливо говорит он.  
Эван чувствует, как рядом останавливается Аэрн и плотно прижимается своим плечом к его. С другой стороны подходит Бренна, на ее согнутой руке сидит крупный черный ворон. Тревор осматривает композицию и говорит больше для себя, чем для остальных:  
— Что ж, раз вы так хотите... — он ухмыляется, но больше ничего не поясняет, подходит ближе и кладет ладони на плечи Аэрна и Бренны, заключая всех троих в своеобразные объятия. — Добро пожаловать!  
По спине Эвана бежит волна мурашек. Кажется, он что-то упускает, какие-то очередные друидские штучки, и решает, что стоит потом обязательно расспросить Аэрна.  
— Идемте, покажу вам коттедж, — Тревор медленно направляется вглубь поселения. — Эван, вы можете идти с нами, — оборачивается глава, заметив замешательство всех троих.  
— Секунду, я прихвачу пару сумок, — просит Аэрн и открывает багажник. Эван подходит, чтобы тоже помочь.  
Эван не понимает, когда в руках Тревора появляется трость. Он готов поклясться, что минуту назад в руках главы ничего не было. «Только моргни, и все меняется», — думает Эван, а Тревор, тем временем, идет по заснеженной дорожке, с силой опираясь на трость и на ходу объясняя местные особенности.  
— Мы же посреди национального парка, это самый крупный лесной массив поблизости от Эдмонтона, поэтому к нам частенько гости наведываются. Кто случайно заплутав, кто специально хочет посмотреть. Так-то мы не афишируем поселение, но всякое случается. У нас даже несколько гостевых домиков есть, на случай если в непогоду туристы набредут или поисковые отряды надо разместить.  
То тут, то там им попадаются заинтересованные лица. Тревор качает им головой, мол, потом, и неспешно уводит маленькую процессию вглубь скопления жилых коттеджей.  
— Завтра утром мы проведем официальную церемонию, — Тревор хитро улыбается и добавляет. — Для всех, чтобы по правилам было. Вообще нам бы обсудить некоторые моменты.  
— Полагаю, их немало, — отзывается Аэрн.  
— Как раз наоборот, но это разговор только для нас троих, — Тревор подводит их к небольшому домику и, отперев дверь, распахивает ее перед остальными. — Эван, вам придется покинуть поселение ближе к ночи.  
— Все в порядке, я и не рассчитывал остаться.  
Эван заходит в дом последним, плотно закрывает дверь, чтобы не дуло, и ставит сумку к остальным. Бренна, заприметив тумбу, первым делом водружает на нее большую клетку.  
— Клетка? — немного недоуменно спрашивает Тревор, видимо не заметивший ее раньше.  
— У нее нет дверцы, — пожимает плечами Бренна, сажая ворона на специальную подставку на куполе. Крр, подтверждая слова Бренны, совершенно равнодушно дожидается, пока она нальет воды и насыпет зерна, спрыгивает вниз, невозмутимо заходит внутрь, и, немного повозившись, делает вид, что заснул.  
— Хм... И правда.  
Закончив с вороном, Бренна, как настоящая хозяйка, отправляется инспектировать кухню.  
Эван обходит по кругу гостиную. Он первый раз в друидском коттедже и ему любопытно есть ли отличия от обычных людских домов. Пока выходит, что не особенно.  
— Как же я замерзла, — говорит Бренна, поставив греться чайник.  
— Вы наверное голодные. Я попрошу кого-нибудь проводить вас в трапезную, — спохватывается Тревор.  
— Не стоит, глава, мы не так давно останавливались, чтобы поужинать, — останавливает его Аэрн.  
— Ладно, я пока вас оставлю, а через часик зайду, чтобы все обсудить. Идет?  
Глава уходит и Эван остается наедине в Бренной и Аэрном.  
— У меня есть чай. Кто будет? — спрашивает Бренна, доставая чашки из шкафчика. — Что, никто? Ну и ладно, — она наливает кипяток, болтает пакетик в чашке. — Вообще я думаю, вам надо как-то уединиться, поэтому я пойду разбирать свои вещи.  
Бренна открывает в одну из дверей, выходящих в гостиную, и бормочет: «О, спальня... Замечательно», — уносит туда чашку, одну из сумок, и закрывает дверь, отсекая их с Аэрном от остального мира.  
— Это так странно, — тихо говорит Эван, стоя у окна, глядя на Аэрна и снова не решаясь сделать шаг вперед.  
— Что именно? — спрашивает Аэрн, подходя ближе.  
— Ты... я... Бренна... Когда ты сказал, что женился, я плохо представлял каково это будет, находиться рядом с вами обоими. Я не чувствую, что у меня достаточно прав, чтобы претендовать на тебя, на твое время и внимание.  
— Глупости! — Аэрн резко отметает все возражения одним емким словом. — У тебя этих прав гораздо больше, чем ты можешь представить. Я обязательно тебе расскажу о них.  
Аэрн подходит близко-близко и следующее, что чувствует Эван — его пальцы на своем затылке, которые тянут его вперед, и Эван согласно льнет губами к губам Аэрна. Поцелуй получается нежным, неспешным. Поцелуй-узнавание, поцелуй-приветствие. Отрываться не хочется, но Эван знает, что если не остановиться, то они рискуют зайти слишком далеко.  
— Интересно, сколько наблюдателей на улице мы собрали? — спрашивает Эван, не отстраняясь ни на сантиметр.  
— Гораздо важнее, чтобы на нас не наткнулся самый главный наблюдатель, — с поддельной опаской говорит Аэрн и они одновременно, как по команде, оборачиваются в сторону двери спальни, за которой скрылась Бренна. — Она становится ужасной, когда устает и не высыпается. Кстати, что-то Бренна совсем затихла, — Аэрн выпускает Эвана. — Проверю, все ли в порядке.  
Аэрн, заглянув в спальню, поворачивается назад и одними губами произносит: «Заснула». Бренна лежит на постели прямо поверх покрывала. Волосы свешиваются черной волной, обувь скинута как попало, полупустая кружка стоит на столике рядом с кроватью. Аэрн убирает ботинки в сторону, находит в одном из шкафов плед и встряхнув его, укрывает Бренну.  
— Она действительно очень устала, — говорит он будто оправдываясь перед Эваном, — пусть спит.  
— Конечно, — охотно соглашается Эван, опуская жалюзи на окнах, и затем усаживаясь верхом на Аэрна, который за это время успевает развалиться на диване. Он тянется за очередным поцелуем, Эван понимает, что чего-то большего сегодня они не могут себе позволить, но не хочет отказывать себе в удовольствии зарыться пальцами в его волосы, пробежаться самыми кончиками по шее, жадно огладить плечи, прильнуть всем телом, чувствовать горячие ладони на своей спине...  
— Эван, что это?  
— М?.. — ему не хочется отвлекаться, но видимо придется. Эван не понимает, что так не нравится Аэрну.  
— Что это? — Аэрн еще раз ведет пальцами по его спине и подцепляет край бандажа, который Эван носит, примерно следуя предписаниям доктора Бейкер.  
— А, это... бандаж, — легкомысленно отвечает Эван, но судя по вздернутым бровям Аэрна, ответ вышел не очень, и Эвану приходится продолжить. — Да ничего страшного, просто ребро треснуло. Немного. Аэрн, ну с кем не бывает? Немного травмировался, все уже практически зажило, дня через три сниму совсем.  
— Когда это случилось? — хмурится Аэрн.  
— Чуть меньше трех недель назад.  
— Эван, ты можешь сказать нормально, что произошло? — Аэрн вдруг вспоминает недавний дурной сон. По времени удивительно совпадало.  
— Помнишь, ранней весной в Уэлленде был оживший дом из-за мальчика? — начинает Эван немного пожевав губу.  
— Конечно.  
— Здесь случилось почти то же самое, только другие уровни и локация в школьном бассейне. Как-то так получилось что я оказался в авангарде, а там все немного вышло из под контроля. Но все уже в порядке. Только, к сожалению, твой амулет-невидимка раскололся, — виновато говорит Эван, доставая из кармана обломок камня, будто это он не уследил и лишился ценной вещи.  
— Так вот почему я не чувствую его. Подумал сначала, что ты его снял. Если хочешь, я сделаю новый.  
— Хочу. Очень полезная в работе вещь оказалась. Спасибо.  
Аэрн привлекает Эвана к себе, но, вдруг спохватившись, ослабляет объятия:  
— Тебе не больно?  
— Нет, говорю же, все уже почти зажило. Это доктор Бейкер перестраховщица.  
— Нет уж, будем следовать предписаниям. Ложись на диван, — Аэрн сдвигается к краю, предлагая в качестве подушки свои колени. Эвана такой вариант устраивает.  
— У меня огромное количество вопросов, — говорит Эван, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Ничуть не сомневаюсь, — хмыкает в ответ Аэрн. — Задавай.  
— Ну для начала, что это такое было, на парковке, когда глава устроил тот перфоманс. Он же что-то сделал? У меня стадо мурашек по спине пробежало. Зная ваши штучки, он точно что-то сделал.  
— Ага, это вроде как малое принятие в семью.  
— В смысле?  
— Когда кто-то из нас переходит из клана в клан, его надо определенным образом отпустить и определенным же, принять. Настоящее принятие в клан будет завтра, а сегодня нас породнили с этой землей. И тебя, кстати, тоже. Я-то думал, что Тревор сделает это по отдельности с Бренной и со мной, но он решил по-другому. Так что ты теперь вроде дальнего родственника, — Аэрн переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Эвана и улыбается.  
— Как двоюродный дядюшка троюродного кузена?  
— Вроде того.  
— Чем мне это грозит?  
— Ничем особенным.  
— Допустим, я поверю, но тогда получается, что вас никто не отпустил по вашим правилам. Вы же практически сбежали, если я правильно понимаю ситуацию?  
— Представляешь, нет. То есть, сбегали, да, но это целое приключение было, и в результате Олан — один из членов Совета — провел ритуал. Так что тут тоже все в порядке.  
— Теперь твоя очередь. Что за приключение? — напрягается Эван.  
— Даур как-то прознал про все, — Аэрн вздыхает и Эван сильнее сжимает его пальцы, не давая забыть, что все позади. — Хотя ему как раз и несложно было, все-таки он глава, и устроил все так, чтобы мы не смогли уехать.  
— Хорошо, что все получилось, несмотря на Даура, — шепчет Эван и, развернув голову, утыкается лицом в живот Аэрна. Ему наконец становится спокойно, хочется лежать так всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Кстати, скоро придет Тревор, поэтому, если ты не хочешь, чтобы он застукал нас в таком положении, тебе лучше подняться.  
Противореча своим словам, Аэрн наклоняется и легко целует Эвана.  
— Ты не помогаешь, Аэрн, — смеется Эван, которому резко перехотелось вставать, но угроза попасться на глаза главе все же пересиливает.  
Эван уже надевает куртку, когда Тревор открывает дверь без стука.  
— Кажется, я вовремя, — он отряхивает налипший снег с обуви и проходит к креслу. Опустившись, пристраивает сбоку трость.  
— Хорошего вечера, глава, Аэрн, — попрощавшись, Эван выходит и неспешно идет к парковке. Они не успели условиться о новой встрече, но теперь это не важно, необходимость скрываться от всех и вся пропала, теперь можно просто позвонить. Эван улыбается этой мысли.

**********

— У меня всего два момента, Аэрн, — начинает глава, когда за Эваном закрывается дверь. — Я просмотрел заключение и согласен, что ваш брак с Бренной, где, кстати, она?  
— Спит. У нас был тяжелый переезд.  
— Похоже на то. Да, так вот, ваш брак был саботажем, это вне всякого сомнения. Но как ты знаешь, у друидов не бывает разводов. И даже учитывая ваши особенности, обряд связал вас нерушимыми узами, и я не могу ничего изменить.  
— И не надо. Мы будем поддерживать статус женатой пары.  
— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь и согласен с положением вещей. Бренна тоже согласна? — хитро косится Тревор.  
— Да, мы обсуждали этот вопрос.  
— Отсюда проистекает еще один момент. Ты же знаком с существованием gwir ran o'r enaid?  
— Более чем, — как-то невесело усмехается Аэрн.  
— Думаю мы оба знаем, кто твой gwir ran o'r enaid. Я не буду никак препятствовать вашему общению и вашим отношениям. Прошу только, чтобы этого не происходило на территории поселения. Нас, Деметов, и так недолюбливают за слишком вольные нравы, и подливать масло в огонь мне бы не хотелось.  
— С этим я тоже согласен.  
— Возможно когда-нибудь все поменяется, но пока будем придерживаться традиций хотя бы внешне. Это, кстати, не значит, что Эвану заказана дорога в поселение. Он может заезжать, никто не будет против.  
— Спасибо, — Аэрн благодарит совершенно искренне. — Спасибо, за все.  
— Еще я надеюсь на твою сознательность и на то, что ты обратишься за помощью, если не сможешь справиться самостоятельно с резким скачком сил. Я слабо верю в такую вероятность, но считаю необходимым проговорить этот момент.  
— Обязательно. Я не собираюсь подвергать кого-либо опасности.  
— Что ж, я прояснил все моменты, которые хотел. Остальные вопросы мы сможем обсудить завтра, а пока тебе бы тоже отдохнуть, выглядишь не очень. Этот коттедж, кстати, с двумя спальнями. Я подумал, что такой вариант вам подойдет лучше, но если вам не понравится, скажи, попробуем подобрать другой.  
— Да? — Аэрн оглядывается, пересчитывая двери. — Ничего не надо менять. Уверен, нам понравится здесь.  
— Раз так, хорошо. Не буду тебе больше надоедать, отдыхайте. Завтра утром я пришлю за вами. Часов в девять.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Аэрн проходится по коттеджу, заглядывает во все двери, за одной из них действительно находится вторая спальня, точно такая же, как та, в которой спит Бренна. Аэрн думает, что клан действительно был готов принять их, несмотря на все особенности, и целенаправленно готовился к этому. Аэрну нравится дом и он надеется, что Бренне здесь тоже будет комфортно.  
Время еще не такое позднее, и Аэрн решает перенести оставшиеся вещи из машины. Разобрав кое-что и разложив по местам, он достает ноутбук, который раньше держал в мастерской, и открывает карту Эдмонтона. Аэрн знает, как долететь птицей до Эвана или пройти по корням деревьев, но не знает, как проехать на машине, но через четверть часа нужный адрес надежно сохранен в памяти навигатора.  
Аэрн еще немного бродит по дому, трогая руками деревянные панели, полку камина, широкие подоконники, планки жалюзей, впитывая в себя новое место, знакомясь с ним.  
Он не прикрывает жалюзи в спальне. Утренний свет разбудит его лучше будильника, а фонарей с этой стороны дома вроде бы нет. Да и вряд ли кто-то любопытный будет к нему заглядывать. Луна, медленно опускаясь, отбрасывает изломанные тени от голых веток на стену. Аэрн рассматривает угловатый рисунок и никак не может заснуть. Не выдержав, он протягивает руку за телефоном, хотя, отправляя короткое «Спишь?», не рассчитывает на ответ. Но через минуту телефон коротко пиликает, как будто Эван только и ждет этого.  
«Не очень. А ты?»  
«И я нет».  
«Переживаешь насчет завтра?»  
«Нет, с этим проблем не будет. Наверное, слишком устал».  
«Звучит не логично:)»  
«Возможно. Напиши номер квартиры, чтобы я к соседям не ломился».  
«84. И знаешь, что? Спи».  
«Тогда ты тоже».  
«Договорились».  
Аэрн закрывает глаза и, глубоко вздохнув, проваливается в сон, так и не выпустив из рук телефона.

**********

В последние полгода самыми тяжелыми днями для Эвана были выходные. Занять себя особенно нечем, поэтому Эван предпочитал брать с собой из Управления какие-нибудь материалы и разбираться в них. Тупое ожидание приводило его в бешенство, лучше почитать инструкции смежных отделов, чем плевать в потолок.  
Сегодняшний день отличается. На столе Эвана ждет очередная папка, но он ни разу за весь день не прикасается к ней. Ожидание выходит на новый уровень. Теперь оно больше походит на предвкушение. На чертово предвкушение, которое неизвестно когда перерастет во что-то большее. Одно хорошо: можно не переживать больше за Аэрна и Бренну.  
Промаявшись до самого вечера, Эван наконец решает разгрузить голову и включает какой-то сериал. Он не особенно выбирает, сайт подсовывает ему несколько случайных вариантов, и Эван кликает по тому, где постер посимпатичнее.  
Кажется он даже задремывает под незамысловатый сюжет, потому что стук в дверь заставляет его подскочить на диване. «Кого принесло?» — бормочет Эван и идет открывать.  
— Я не думал, что ты сегодня приедешь.  
— Впустишь?  
Эван мысленно бранится на себя, опять он ведет себя как идиот.  
— Конечно! — он сторонится, распахивая дверь шире. — Я правда думал, что сегодня вы будете знакомится со всеми и что там еще положено, тебе лучше знать.  
— Уже все закончили. Бренна занялась обустройством и выгнала меня, чтобы не мешался.  
— Суровая она.  
— Есть немного. Ты бы видел как она однажды опоила меня чем-то, — говорит Аэрн разматывая шарф. — Я сутки проспал.  
— Хочу эту историю поподробнее. И рецепт разумеется, — заявляет Эван, дожидаясь, пока наконец Аэрн повесит куртку.  
— Рецепт у нее выведать вряд ли удастся, но ты можешь попробовать. А историю расскажу, конечно, но чуть позже.  
Эван не возражает против небольшой задержки и с готовностью шагает в распахнутые руки, сжимая Аэрна в ответ, чувствуя, как тот осторожно скользит пальцами по его спине.  
— Почему не надел бандаж? — спрашивает Аэрн нежно касаясь губами лба, щеки, мочки уха.  
— Да ну его. Снимать долго.  
— А говоришь, что не ждал сегодня, — фыркает Аэрн, щекотно обдавая теплым дыханием.  
Эвана потряхивает от желания, пальцы дрожат и плохо держат ноги. Он не понимает, как Аэрн остается таким спокойным, а потом ловит взгляд, проваливается в расширившиеся зрачки, и все встает на свои места.  
— Идем, покажу тебе спальню.


	12. Эпилог

Для празднования Равноденствия, трапезный зал украшен цветами, весь день пекут традиционных жаворонков, складывают вязанки дров для праздничного костра. Жизнь бурлит, по поселению туда сюда снуют друиды, все румяные и веселые, немного пьяные предстоящим праздником. Грег стоит посреди этого водоворота и уже минут пять не решается никого окликнуть. Ему нужен местный глава, чтобы подписать документы, но где его искать в такой суматохе?  
Где-то сбоку хлопает дверь и на улицу высыпает группа женщин в традиционных длинных платьях. Они смеются, шутят и напоминают Грегу стайку юрких рыбок. Особенно его внимание привлекает одна — черноволосая. Непонятным образом она выделяется среди остальных, Грег пробегается взглядом по точеной фигуре, гладким, как вода, волосам, алебастровой коже. Друидки замирают, перешептываясь между собой, кажется, его интерес не остается незамеченным. Одна из них отделяется от остальных и направляется прямиком к нему, и Грег сглатывает, потому что это та самая, черноволосая.  
— Ищите кого-то? — спрашивает она, чуть склонив голову на бок и не переставая улыбаться.  
— Да, главу, — по крайней мере у Грега есть оправдание. — Я из энергетической компании по поводу проверки ветровых установок.  
— Идемте, я провожу вас.  
Грег понимает, что пропал. Он вдруг с кристальной ясностью осознает, что стоит этой друидке поманить его пальцем, и он сделает все, что она попросит.  
— Мне Грег зовут.  
— Бренна, — Бренна оборачивается к Грегу и как-то странно смотрит на него. — Мы пришли. Вон там глава.  
Бренна указывает рукой на группу, что-то увлеченно обсуждающую, Грег следит за жестом, выцепляя взглядом кольцо на руке Бренны. Сердце в груди гулко бухает и замирает, сжавшись. Замужняя.  
Грег легко рисует себе картину того, что ему остается: вздыхать ночами, представляя ее рядом, а днем глушить тоску. Одновременно с этим не понимает, что за чертовщина произошла только что? Разве это вообще реально вот так, секунда, и вся жизнь перевернулась?  
Он не замечает, как к нему подходит друид. Не глава, того Грег знает в лицо.  
— Что-то случилось? — высокий, светловолосый, полная противоположность Бренны, он по-хозяйски кладет ладонь ей на плечо, и Грег чувствует, как кровь приливает к лицу, будто его по щекам отхлестали.  
— Главу ищет, — говорит Бренна. — Я пойду, у нас там еще венки в полном разгаре.  
— Хорошо, — и обернувшись к Грегу, — Идемте.  
Кое-как подписав бумаги и обсудив работы с главой, Грег собирается вернуться на парковку, но понимает, что не знает в какую сторону идти, раньше он не заходил вглубь поселения. Пока Бренна вела его, последнее, о чем думал Грег — это как выбираться назад. Чертыхнувшись, он оглядывается: возможно, кто-нибудь проводит его назад. Рядом только тот, светловолосый. Стоит и молча смотрит на Грега, аж мурашки бегут от такого взгляда.  
— Идем, я провожу тебя.  
— Не стоит, я сам, — пытается отделаться от него Грег. Мало ли что там придумал себе этот друид.  
— Идем, мне есть, что сказать тебе. Ты не сможешь противиться. Это чувство рано или поздно снова приведет тебя сюда. Как ты, наверное, заметил, Бренна замужняя, но...  
— Что бы вы ни увидели, вам показалось, — Грег делает попытку оправдаться, хотя в этом нет никакой необходимости, он еще не сделал ничего предосудительного.  
— ... но у нее несколько иная ситуация чем обычно. Она вольна делать то, что пожелает. Даже завести практически официального любовника.  
— Почему вы мне это говорите? — Грег останавливается. — Она же ваша жена, да?  
— Верно, — вслед за ним, друид тоже останавливается.  
— Так почему вы это делаете?  
— Что именно?  
— Вот это вот, про любовников. А вдруг я и правда решу приударить за вашей женой? — Грег негодует. И вот этому вот, с позволения сказать, мужу, досталась чудесная Бренна? Она заслуживает гораздо лучшего обращения.  
— Ты это сделаешь, — спокойно говорит друид. — Только ты не «приударять» будешь, а ухаживать.  
— С чего вы взяли? — продолжает упираться Грег.  
— Я вижу это так же ясно, как то, что на небе одно солнце, — друид тепло улыбается, будто знает про Грега что-то такое, чего еще сам Грег не понимает. — Вот за тем домом парковка.  
Грег кивает и идет в указанную сторону, стараясь не поскользнуться на подмерзающих лужах.  
— Ты тоже заметил? — спрашивает Тревор, подходя к Аэрну, и не отрываясь смотрит в спину Грега.  
— Бреннин gwir ran o'r enaid*? Это он.  
— Слишком часто мир стал врываться в нашу жизнь, тебе так не кажется? — говорит Тревор. — Дети из обычных семей с сильными способностями, наши eneidiau* вперемешку с людскими. Как бы не выпало нам время перемен.  
— Неужели мы не справимся, глава? — ухмыльнувшись спрашивает Аэрн.  
— Конечно, справимся. Идем, — и они идут назад. — Сегодня мне пришло письмо от Олана, помнишь такого?  
— Конечно.  
— Он написал, что Даура отстранили от дел. Официально он пока глава, но де-факто всем заправляет Совет без его участия.  
— Хм...  
— Олан пишет, что после Самайна они готовятся избирать нового. Нет никаких мыслей у тебя на этот счет?  
— А какие могут быть мысли? Мы оба знаем, что может произойти в Самайн и почему это случается. Не надо было злоупотреблять властью.  
— Вот так благими намерениями и мостится дорога в ад. Впрочем, не будем о грустном, праздник же на дворе.  
Со стороны центральной площади доносится взрыв хохота. Аэрн улыбается, вспоминает, что вечером приедет Эван, и думает, о том, что они и правда смогут устоять, какие бы грозы и шторма не ждали их впереди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eneidiau — души (пер. с валлийского)


End file.
